Los 15 niveles
by IchiLoveRuki
Summary: Nivel 5. Besala... Que tan dificil puede ser?
1. Quien es?

_**Hola a todos me presento soy IchiLoveRuki y este es la primera historia que escribo de Hora de Aventura...me gusta la pareja que hace Finn con Flama pero la que hace con Marcy me gusta mas asi que tambien quize poner mi grano de arena hacia esta pareja n_n **  
_

_**Me prometi a mi misma a no seguir escribiendo mas historias hasta terminar una que tengo, pero es impossible no puedo dejar de hacerlo u.u  
**_

_**Ok...esta historia esta basada a los 15 niveles que Jake le enseño a Finn, pero solo dijo algunos cuantos como que el primero era abrazarse, el segundo besasarse y el 15 pues bueno ya lo tiene claro xD...yo pues para completar los niveles puse mas o menos que deberia ir en cada nivel segun yo...asi que el primer nivel y el segundo lo cambien de posicion...bien este primer capitulo todavia no esta basado a los niveles si no a un sueño que tiene Finn...  
**_

_**Advertencia: tiene un pequeñisimo lime, si no les gusta pueden pasarlo esta en letra italic...si ya se lo que estan pensando...empezando la historia y ya tiene un lime xD  
**_

_**Bueno no los aburro mas y dejo que leean esta historia...y si ven algo mal escrito pues perdonemen :D  
**_

* * *

_Capitulo 1: ¿Quién es?_

_Si todas las noches sueño contigo, porque no vivo en un sueño_

Estaba confundido… ¿desde cuando? Se preguntaba una y otra vez… ¿En que momento de su vida paso? ¿Por qué no se había dado de cuenta antes…?

**-hermanito, ¿te encuentras bien?-** pregunto Jake preocupado, ya que desde varias horas veía a su querido hermano caminando de lado a lado murmurando cosas y de vez en cuando halando su pobre gorro**-¡¿Finn acaso me estas escuchando?!-** volvió hablarle a su hermano tratando de llamar su atención**- ¡mira un elefante con dos trompas!-** pero el chico no lo escuchaba seguía ahí caminando de lado a lado, Jake no pudo aguantar mas que Finn lo siguiera ignorando así que cogió lo primero que le vino a la mano….a Bmo y lo lanzo como un proyectil hacia Finn…haciendo que el pobre Bmo se estrellara en la cabeza de Finn haciendo que este callera de cara al suelo…

**-¡Finn!…-**llamo su hermano otra vez acercándose a este

**-alguien tomo la matricula de la cosa que me golpeo….-**dijo este fuera de sus cabales

**-¡oye!….hermanito reacciona**- lo sacudió

**-¡Ehh!… ¿Que?...!JAKE!-** lo miro serio- **¿Por qué demonios me golpeaste?-** se soba detrás de la cabeza

**-no fui yo hermanito**- puso los ojitos inocentes**- mal Bmo, mala computadora al rincón a reflexionar- **señalo el rincón, Bmo se enojo, y le dio una patada a Jake en la espinilla antes de irse, este se quejo adolorido

**-no creas que creeré eso Jake**- dijo este mientras alzaba una de sus cejas**- sé que fuiste tu**- lo acuso mientras lo desafiaba con la mirada

**-¡ok! Tú ganas hermanito-** alzo las manos en forma de derrota**- lo siento, pero me estabas ignorando como un perro y solo quería llamar tu atención**

**-Jake, eres un perro…**

**-no vine hablar de mi Finn**- se cruzo de brazos**- si no de ti**- lo señalo- **¿que te pasa? Eh hermanito querido, desde hace un buen rato estas hay caminado de lado a lado que por poco haces que se desgate el piso y murmurando cosas que solo Glob sabe que cosas decías….**

**-pues….veras….no es asunto tuyo Jake**- se levanto de golpe y se iba ir a su cuarto si no fuera por que Jake estiro sus patas y las amarro alrededor de Finn para que ese no se escapara **-¡suéltame Jake! Esto no te incumbe…**

**-¡oh, claro que si! Que te crees mocoso porque ya tienes 17 años te crees que vas hacer lo que quieras y que no me preocuparía por ti….dime que te pasa, ¿acaso ya no confías en tu hermano?**

**-si confió….-**suspira- **es que ni yo mismo sé que me pasa**- se tranquilizó un poco

**-solo dime que sucede hermanito…**

**-pues…veras…-**bajo la mirada nervioso- **eh tenido sueños…**

**-no me digas que es un sueño de muerte**- dijo preocupado

**-¡NO!…ni lo digas**- tranquilizo a su hermano**- es otra clase de sueños**- miro para otro lado

Jake soltó a Finn en el sofá y él se sentó al lado de el

**-explícate hermanito querido porque no entiendo ni tres comino**- le puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Finn dándole ánimos para que este hablara, Finn trago hondo, empezó a sudar y a ponerse nervioso

**- pues he tenido unos sueños que me ponen… diferente….**

**-son malos…**

**-n-no…yo diría placenteros-** se sonrojo

**-¿placenteros?** –enarco una ceja- **pero ¿que clases de sueños tienes?-** noto que su hermano se puso mas rojo que un tomate y empezó a sudar y sus manos empezaron a temblar ligeramente- **Finn…hermanito que te sucede estas enfermo**- le puso su pata en la frente para chequear su temperatura…este le quito la pata de mala gana de la frente…

-**si, Jake estoy bien**- volvió a suspirar**- te acuerdas cuando…-**trago saliva**- cuando me diste la "charla" cuando apenas cumplí 16 años…**

**-por supuesto que me acuerdo, como olvidar ese día, me acuerdo que te tumbaste en posición fetal en el rincón y no te levantaste en días…-**se burlo pero se puso serio de momento**- pero también te advertí que JAMAS llegaras a ese nivel, no me digas que….**-estaba preparando su puño

**-¡NO!...te juro que no lo he hecho**-negó rápidamente con las manos y moviendo la cabeza frenéticamente

-**bien**-bajo su puño- **pero que tiene que ver eso con tus sueños…-**rápido cayo en cuenta- **no me digas que tus sueños se tratan de…-** vio que Finn se puso mas rojo- **pequeño pervertido**- le daba pequeño golpes con el codo- **pero prefiero que tengas sexo en sueños y no de verdad-** se cruzo de brazos

**-¡JAKE!- **ruborizado al máximo

**-tranquilízate hermanito querido, es normal en cualquier adolecente en tener ese clases de sueños…-** dijo mientras se alzaba de hombros como no dándole importancia

**-no…no es normal Jake**- dijo mientras lo cogía por los hombros**- no es normal que tenga con esta clases de sueños con…**-rápido se cayo poniendo sus manos en la boca

**-con…-**lo miro sospechosamente**- escúpelo, con quien tienes estos sueños tan "placenteros"…**

Ahora si que Finn temblaba mas que una gelatina con frio, mas rojo que la ropa del chapulín y sudaba mas que una lechuga dentro de una hoya de agua hirviendo….Sentía la mirada penetrante de Jake encima de el…sabia que Jake no lo dejaría quieto; es mas lo seguiría a la mismísima Nocheosfera para saber quien es la persona con la que tiene esos sueños "placenteros"

**-¡oh vaya! Mira la hora**- miro su muñeca como si tuviera un reloj pero en realidad no tenia nada- **Arcoíris debe estar súper preocupadísima por ti…**

**-Finn primero no llevas reloj y segundo no me evites…**

**-¿como dices Jake? que tienes sueño-** se levanto de su asiento**- Yo también, así si me disculpas…-**empezó a empujar a Jake a la salida pero este ponía toda la resistencia que podía…

**-espera…..no me empujes chamaco…-**ponía toda la resistencia posible para que no lo sacara de la casa- **yo no me quiero ir todavía…-**pero Finn logro sacarlo de la casa..

-**muchas gracias por tu visita Jake**

**-pero….**-Finn le cerro la puerta en la cara sin dejar que terminara su frase- **ya veras Finn te hostigare hasta que me digas con quien tienes esos sueños no tan sanos…**

Finn observo por la ventana y vio que su hermano se alejaba de su casa, se deslizo en la pared hasta quedar sentado en el piso tranquilizando un poco su nerviosismo por poco y le dice a Jake con quien tiene esos sueños, sabia que su hermano no lo dejaría en paz de ahora en adelante hasta que él le suelte toda la sopa….pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácil….se levanto, se dio un buen baño…como su pijama ahora le quedaba demasiado pequeña por lo que ahora duerme con unos bóxer rojo y una camisilla negra…se quito su gorro dejando ver sus dorados cabellos que lo tenia un poco largo y lo puso encima de su mesita de noche…se acostó en su cama y apoyo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, se quedo mirando al techo por un buen rato para luego dar un suspiro largo para luego quedar dormido…

_Sus respiraciones se hacían mas agitadas, y sus cuerpos estaban completamente sudados….gemidos se escuchaban por toda la habitación…mientras es dos seres se volvían en uno…_

_**-ahh..Finn…-** gemía la chica su nombre mientras le acariciaba el cabello sudado de Finn…El chico alzo la visto y vio su amante debajo de él, la beso apasionadamente mientras seguían con su vaivén de caderas…la chica gemía pero eran callados por los besos que le daba Finn, ella clavaba sus uñas en la espalda desnuda del chico…Finn dejo de besarla para después besar su cuello para seguir su camino hacia sus pechos, la chica solo se le escapaban suspiros de sus labios y uno que otro gemido…_

_**-eres hermosa…-**le decía este la voz ronca, la miro de nuevo a los ojos- **y eres completamente mia…-**dijo este demasiado sensual…_

_**-Finn…-**dijo esta mientras se abrazaba al cuello de este dándole un beso, este introdujo su lengua a la boca de ella profundiendo el beso…para luego separarse por falta del aire-**te quiero Finn….**_

_**-Yo también…**_

Finn se levanto de repente, agitado, sudado y completamente excitado…

**-otra vez esos sueños**- se dijo mientras tranquilizaba su alocado corazón- **y ¿Por qué con ella? ¿Por qué necesariamente tiene que ser ella?-** se preguntaba mientras ponía su cara entres sus manos….miro su reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche- **8:30 am**- dio otro suspiro y decidió que ya era hora de levantarse. Cuando se levanto noto que su amiguito estaba bien despierto**- no otra vez- **dio un suspiro cansado y camino hacia el baño para terminar el trabajito de su sueño para luego ducharse con agua bien fría…tan fría que se congelaban los pensamientos…

Termino de bañarse, se vistió con sus ropas de siempre, pero todavía no se ponía su gorro ya que tenia el cabello mojado; decidió que era hora de llenar la tripa con comida…bajo las escaleras y noto el humo que salía desde la cocina, baja a toda prisa para averiguar que pasaba y se sorprende al ver a su hermano del alma cocinando Pancakes con tocino…

**-¿Jake?-** dijo su nombre dudoso**- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?**

**-buenos días para ti también, hermanito**-notaste el sarcasmo- **anda siéntate que es hora de desayunar**

El rubio sentía que su hermano tramaba algo…y por su experiencia no era nada bueno….de seguro fue averiguar de nuevo con quien era la persona con quien soñaba…se sentó, sin quitarle la mirada de sospecha a Jake, este solo estaba sirviendo los desayunos en un plato para luego colocarlos en la mesa….

**-Bmo ya es hora de desayunar**- llamo a la pequeña consola, esta aun estaba enojada con Jake por arrojarlo- **¿todavía sigues enojado conmigo? Ya te dije que lo sentía-** le dijo mientras se sentaba también para poder comer sus sagrados alimentos

**-¡Jum!-** dijo la pequeña consola antes de meterle mano a su desayuno

Finn miro su desayuno para luego ver a su hermano y luego a Bmo y otra vez su desayuno

**-¿Qué te preocupa Finn?- **dijo su hermano de repente**- no esta envenenada, ni hechizada**- decía este mientras picaba su pancake- **así que come tranquilo-** le dio una mordida a su comida

El Rubio lo miro dudoso para luego morder un cantito de su comida; y no, no estaba envenenada ni tampoco hechizada; empezó a comer más tranquilamente y a disfrutar de su desayuno…

**-sabes Finn, masturbarse mucho hace que tengas perdida de vista**….

Lo próximo que paso fue…que su hermano se ahogara con un pedazo de comida empezando a toser y darse en el pecho, bebió su jugo, para luego…

**-¡JAKE!-** grito todo rojo pero no se si era por vergüenza o por que le faltaba el aire

**-¿Por qué tan rojo hermanito?-** sonrió burlonamente**- eres todavía muy inocente**

**-Jake, ya cállate…**

**-no te preocupes hermanito, masturbarse es hacerle el amor a la persona que uno mas quiere- **dijo en pose de filosofo- **dime Finn ¿lo hiciste hoy?**

**-no….claro que no, jeje**-rio nervioso y empezó a beber su jugo mientras movía la mirada de lado a lado nervioso

_**-**_**no sabes mentir hermanito**-dijo en un tono burlón

**-ya déjame en paz quieres-** golpeo la mesa con el baso mientras se ponía de pie bruscamente- **además que te importa si lo hago o no…-**lo señalo acusadoramente

Jake solo estaba hay sentado tranquilamente mientras comía su desayuno…eso a Finn le molestaba…sabia que lo hacia a propósito solo para sacarlo de sus casillas; de momento vio que el perro sonrió pero no era una sonrisa bonita, no; era una sonrisa como si acabas de cometer una travesura…

**-sabes hermanito…-**empezó hablar suavemente mientras ponía sus manos o mejor dicho patas entrelazadas debajo de la barbilla**- ya tengo una idea de como hacer para que me digas, con quien es la persona que sueñas…**-el rubio noto el semblante malicioso de su hermano y se preocupo sabia que Jake no se quedaría quieto en su casa comiendo helado mientras vigilaba a sus queridos hijos híbridos…tenia que salir de ahí y rápido…así que le tiro el plato de su desayuno en la cara mientras se levantaba a toda prisa para dirigirse a la salida corriendo…

Para Jake todo fue cámara lenta primero vio el semblante preocupado de Finn para luego recibir el plato con todo desayuno en la cara…

**-hijo de…del Chapulin**- se limpio un poco del syrup que tenia en los ojos para ver como Finn se dirigía a la salida corriendo…-**no te creas que escaparas de nuevo chamaco**

Finn aprovecho que su hermano estaba distraído quitándose el syrup de los ojos y se fue corriendo a la salida…pero sintió que algo o específicamente cierto perro lo halo por el tobillo haciendo que se cayera de boca para luego arrastrarlo por todo el camino hasta la sala…

**-suéltame-** trataba de agarrarse de cualquier cosa

Jake halo Finn hasta la sala para luego alzarlo a la altura de sus ojos boca abajo….

**-maldita seas Jake**-furioso- **déjame ir….-**. El perro tenía al pobre Finn guindando de una pierna boca abajo,

**-no hasta que me digas lo que yo quiero oír**- dijo tranquilamente**- sabes que soy muy curioso hermanito…**

**-acaso no sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato…**

**-noticia de ultima hora, no soy gato soy perro así que no me pasara nada-**dijo como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del universo…

**-pues no te diré nada**- se cruzo de brazos

**-pues yo no te soltare hermanito y no me va importar que se te baje la sangre a la cabeza y te pongas tan rojo como un tomate…-**vio que el chico suspiro molesto**- mira vamos hacer algo, yo te diré unas preguntas y tu solo me contestas….**

-**acaso tengo otra elección-**bufo molesto

**-no…**

**-bien**-se rindió

**-bien…mmmm-** se empezó la tallar la barbilla con su dedo índice y pulgar de su otra mano por cierto- **yo la conozco…**

**-si…**

-**es de la tierra de Ooo**

**-obvio…-**tenia cara de fastidio

**-pertenece a la realeza…**

**-si…-** casi le estaba regalando la respuesta

**-es bonita…-**lo miro pícaramente

**-que si bonita…ese adjetivo le queda corto-** sonrió sin darse cuenta

**-mmm…con que la chica te trae babeando, eh hermanito**- acerco su cara a la de Finn, para luego guiñarle un ojo, este solo se sonrojo solo un poco…el can solo sonrió por su acto- **sigamos hermanito…**- volvió a poner cara de pensador**- es mayor que tu…**

**-por desgracia, si- **puso la cara un poco triste

**- YA SE QUIEN ES LA QUE TE TRAE BABEANDO- **dijo todo eufórico, el rubio se tenso empezó a sudar….ahora si que Jake averiguo todo…-**ES LA DULCE PRINCESA**-dijo todo orgulloso

**-¡¿Qué!?-** Abrió los ojos como platos**- ¡¿NO ELLA NO ES!?**- dijo negando rápidamente con la cabeza

**-entonces es la princesa Flama, aunque yo pensé que ustedes…**

**-no…ella no es Jake-** puso una mirada de nostalgia

**-Ah…no-** enarco una ceja y volvió a tallarse la barbilla con pose de pensador- **ah, ya se**- chisco los dedos**- es la Princesa Morra, verdad**-rio pícaramente**- verdad que te lo dije hermanito; ella tiene unas clases de morras…**

**-¡JAKE**!-detuvo su innecesaria explicación**- ¡ELLA TAMPOCO ES!**

**-¿¡ah, no!?-** pensó de nuevo**- no me digas que es la princesa Grumosa- **dijo con cara de susto y tal vez asco

**-¡oh, por Glob no!-** puso la misma cara de Jake

**-ufff, me asustaste hermanito-**se limpio el sudor de la frente mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio, para volver a tomar la cara de pensador- **ya se si es mayor que tu obviamente es la princesa Anciana-**miro a su hermano este solo hizo el gesto de alzar una ceja con cara de fastidio-**¿tampoco es?- **el chico solo negó con la cabeza, ya estaba tan cansado de todo ese asunto que ya no le importaba contestarle- **¿Princesa Fantasma?-** el chico negó con la cabeza**-la princesa Codo**- volvió a negar**- la princesa Tostada, princesa Desayuno, princesa Tortuga….-**decía desesperadamente mientras acercaba su cara al rostro de Finn; este sentía una vena palpitar en su frente de tan enojado que estaba y fue tanto su coraje que iba a terminar confesándole quien era la culpable que le robaba sus pensamientos, el chico alejo bruscamente el rosto de Jake que estaba cerca de su rostro con un mano plazo para luego gritarle a todo pulmón…

**-¡ES MARCELINE, TONTO!-** y lo ultimo que sintió fue un dolor en toda su cara, porque Jake lo había soltado dé la impresión, estrellando su cara contra el suelo….Jake tenia la boca tan abierta que podía pasar fácilmente una pizza entera y sus ojos estaban tan explayados como un huevo frito…

**-¿QUEEEEEE?**

**-Continuara...  
**

* * *

**Y bien como les parecio este primer capitulo...si no les gusto o de una manera se ofendieron yo nose talvez como actuan los personajes o por el lime, losiento pero no era mi intencion hacerlo...solo escribo lo que mi loca mente me dicte...  
**

**Bueno espero que les haya agradado y nos leeremos pronto  
**

**Ja-ne  
**

**-IchiLoveRuki 3  
**


	2. Estare enamorado?

**Hola a todos...si ya se que me tarde en actualizar...la razon, la primera pues estaba actualizando mi otro fin y la seguntda trataba de hacer este capitulo largo, ya que los otros seria como mas cortitos...**

**No saben como me alegra que la historia haya sido aceptada por ustedes, de verdad que se los agradesco mucho  
**

**Bueno espero que les guste este segundo capitulo  
**

**Desclaimer**: La historia no me pertenece...todo los derechos son de Pendleton Ward

**Agradecimientos:** Muchas gracias a todos por haber comentado y por poner mi historia en sus favoritos =D tambien les agradesco a que lo leeyeron pero no dejaron reviews

**KevinKev18**: me alegra mucho que te gustara la historia ^^

**chibimariana:** lemon jamas...nah mentira a quien quiero engañar si va haber pero mas adelante ;D y me alegra tambien que te gustara

**pawblue**: jajaja...no te puedo negar que me quede con cara de What! cuando mencionaste a Goku, pero nada se te agradece que hayas leido la historia y que te gustara :D

**Paqs:** Muchas Gracias... :D

**Hikariitopvocal:** muy pronto tendras a tu Finnceline ;D

**fiioremarcy117:** me alegro que te guste...pues como estoy ocupada y tambien actualizo mis otros fic, tal vez me tarde un poquito en actualizar pero tratare que no sea tanto :D

**Andyx14, Cositas Cositas, lunabell scarlet,Angely-Cristal, M:** muchas gracias por sus reviews chicos de verdad que se los agradesco

**Bueno sin mucho que decir a leer :D**

* * *

Capitulo 2. ¿Estaré enamorado?

_¿No hay disfraz que pueda largo tiempo ocultar el amor donde lo hay, ni fingirlo donde no lo hay."_

Ahora era Jake que se movía de lado a lado murmurando cosas y halando sus orejas de vez en cuando…y Finn estaba sentado en el sofá con los brazos cruzados y enojado, con el medio de la cara roja por el golpe que recibió cuando su hermano lo dejo caer…como es posible que haya caído tan bajo a las provocaciones de Jake…al final logro su objetivo; saber ¿Quién era?...y ¿Quién resulto ser? Nada más y nada menos que Marceline, la hermosa Reina Vampiro….

Se sentía tan frustrado porque el solito se hecho la soga al cuello…maldito Jake…maldita preguntas de Jake…maldito nerviosismo por la culpa de las preguntas de Jake…

El chico de nuevo miro a su hermano con el ceño fruncido….

**-Jake…-**lo llamo, este no le hacia caso, seguía hay murmurando cosas como ¿Qué hice mal? O ¿Por qué ella?- **¡Jake ya basta no es para tanto!-** pero el perro no escucho seguía caminado de lado a lado- **¡mira un burrito con todo!-** ni siquiera el platillo favorito del animal hizo que saliera de su trance…Finn no aguanto mas que lo ignoraran…así que cogió lo primero que le vino a la mano….si a Bmo y como una especie de dejavu lo lanzo contra Jake…

**-no otra vez**- dijo este mientras estaba en el aire hasta caer en la cabeza de Jake, haciendo que este caiga al suelo de cara

**-¡oye Jake!-** dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba, y lo cogía por los hombros

**-hay mamá no quiero ir a la escuela….-** dijo para después chuparse el dedo pulgar

**-no seas idiota**- le dijo mientras lo soltaba de golpe provocando que este se diera duro contra el piso

**-¡auch!-** se sobo la área afectada **– eso dolió Finn**- lo miro feo

**-para que vea como se siente**-se cruzo de brazos dándole la menor importancia

El perro lo fulmino con la mirada…ese chico en sus momentos puede ser bastante molesto…

**-sabes hermanito**- llamo la atención de su hermano- **en ocasiones me da gana de amararte y ponerte en una balsa y dejarte flotando solo en el océano**- expreso el perro mientras lo miraba serio

**-¿Qué curioso Jake?-** dio el rubio mientras se dirigía donde el perro**- a veces yo tengo esos mismos pensamientos**-lo encaro**- lo único que en los mio yo te estrangulo con tu propia lengua por METICHE**- le grito lo ultimo

**-aaaahh**- expreso sorprendido mientras ponía sus patas a la boca**-¿ yo? metiche…-** se señalo el mismo**- me ofendiste Finn…me ofendiste regacho…-**expreso como si estuviera dolido con la pata en el pecho…para luego ponerse serio- **además que tiene de malo que sepa de tu vida…**

**-ese es el problema Jake- **hablaba en un tono enojado**- siempre quieres meterte en mi vida**- se señalaba cuando dijo la ultima frase- **yo jamás me metí cuando tomaste tus decisiones…-** dijo mientras lo señalaba acusadoramente

**-el problema aquí no soy yo, hermanito querido**- cambio el tema por su bien**- aquí el del problema eres TU**- le grito mientras lo señalaba…

**-YO SOY EL DEL PROBLEMA**

**- SI ASI ES**

**- Y ¿Por qué? **

**-Acaso no es obvio genio…-**se acercó al rubio**- de todas las princesas de Ooo que se babean por ti…-** dijo mientras movía su mano circularmente dándole el énfasis "todas**"- tuviste que tirarle el ojo a…a…a esa-** la señalo como si estuviera hay

**-no es mi culpa que ella sea tan jodida mente sexy, Jake-** dijo el Finn un poquito ruborizado

**-y la Princesa Flama ¿Qué? Ella era ardiente…**

Finn quedo un poco sorprendido cuando, su hermano menciono a la Princesa ¿porque tiene que desenterrar algo que ya paso?

**-Jake…sabes que mi relación con ella no avanzaba**- dijo un tono nostálgico y a la vez molesto**- no podíamos besarnos por miedo a que destruya el mundo y no podíamos ni siquiera cogernos de la manos sin lastimarnos mutuamente…**-frunció el seño- **demonios ni siquiera podíamos tener una pequeña pelea sin que alguna aldea saliera destruida**

**-entonces para que te hiciste novio de ella; si sabía que todo eso iba a ocurrir….-** también tenia un tono molesto mientras le daba el pecho a Finn con su dedo índice

**-ERA UN MALDITO CRIO DE 14 AÑOS POR GLOB**- grito mientras movía sus manos desesperadamente**- un niño con el corazón roto por un amor no correspondido que le hizo caso a la primera chica linda que le dijo que le gustaba…-**bajo la mirada un poco decaído y pero aun permanecía con el ceño fruncido y apretó los puños…el perro se sintió un poco culpable por abrir una herida que estaba cerrada y se sintió un poco de lastima hacia el chico**- y todo ese asunto con ella no hubiese pasado POR TU CULPA- **le grito al perro mientras lo señalaba…toda la lastima que sentía se le fue por un caño...el no tenia la culpa ¡por supuesto que no! El solo lo estaba ayudando a que olvidara a la Princesa que no acepto su amor por una que si lo quería…ese chico si que era un mala agradecido todo lo que hacia por el y él le echaba la culpa…

**-SOLO LO HIZE POR TU BIEN**- le grito **–lo hice por ti Finn porque no me gustaba verte en ese estado…no quería verte llorar…acaso no lo entiendes…-**aunque su cara se mostraba que estaba enojado, tenia los ojos llorosos…es cierto, hizo lo que hizo por él…porque lo quería…y aunque esa relación no funciono no se arrepentía de nada…porque solo por un momento Finn fue feliz…

**-LOSE…-**grito el rubio y se dirigió al sofá y se sentó tapándose la cara con sus manos- **ya lose…**

Jake se le encogió el corazón al ver a su hermano de esa manera….se dirigió donde su hermano y se sentó junto a él y…

**-lo siento mucho hermanito**- puso una pata en su hombro- **no era mi intención abrir una vieja herida…**

**-no, perdóname a mi viejo-** dijo este mientras levantaba la mirada- **no era mi intención que te sintieras mal…-**

**-ya…ambos tenemos la culpa entonces-** sonrió- **ya me perdonas hermanito**- acerco un puño, Finn solo sonrió…

**-claro que si bro…-**choco su puño con el de Jake

De nuevo los acompaño el silencio…el perro quería volver hacia el tema de Marceline pero no sabia como hacerlo sin que su hermano se molestara de nuevo y de que esta vez si le cuente todo…bueno tal vez no todo, pero pequeña información no le vendría mal para detener la curiosidad que le comía por dentro…Finn sabia perfectamente lo que quería su hermano…lo presentía en sus venas…quería volver a aquella conversación…y pensándolo bien ¿Por qué no? Era su hermano, y se supone que los hermanos estén ahí para apoyarse mutuamente…además no tenia a nadie más con quien hablar de lo que le pasaba…

**-Jake/Finn**- hablaron los dos a la vez rompiendo el silencio

**-habla tu primero viejo**

**-así que…-** no sabía como comenzar la conversación- **¿te gusta….**

**-no lose-** lo interrumpió- **yo no lose…-**suspiro

**-pero has tenido esos sueños con ella de protagonista**

**-si ya se….pero es porque es…-**se sonroja**- sexy…eso no significa que sienta algo por ella…-** mira a Jake- **oh..si**

El perro se sentó derecho y puso pose de pensador tallándose la barbilla con sus dedos- **¿Desde cuando tienes estos sueños?-** dijo haciendo entre comillas la palabra sueños

**-no me digas que volvimos a tus preguntas…**

**-solo contesta chamaco….**

**-bien…**-suspiro**- no hace mucho…-**se cruzo de brazos y cerro los ojos para pensar**- sé que la ultima vez que nos vimos...ella estaba con su camisón, aunque no es la primera vez que la veo así, pero en ese momento se me pareció algo atractiva y luego recordé la pequeña "charla" y desde entonces sueño con ella de esa manera…-** concluyo mirando a Jake, este aun mantenía su pose de chulo

**-ujum…y has tenido esto "sueños" con alguna otra…**

**-mmm…no…solo ella**

**-dime algo querido hermanito-** aun mantenía su pose- **¿Qué sientes por Marceline?**

Finn por poco y le da un ataque en su pequeño e inocente corazón… ¿como podía ser tan directo? Oh Glob…que sentía por la reina vampiro…pues es su mejor amiga, era divertida, extravagante y aventurera; pero a la vez era sensible y algunas veces frágil que le daba ganas siempre de protegerla…es talentosa y fuerte…lo hacia reír siempre con las cosas que hacia y siempre le levantaba el animo cuando estaba deprimido; es hermosa con su cabello largo negro, no mas de una vez estuvo tentado a tocárselo y unos hermosos rojos carmesí que podías quedar hipnotizado, y sus labios también estuvo tentado a saber como sabia…

**-Finn…**

Y sus piernas…esas largas y hermosas piernas, si las tocase seria suave como se ve

**-oye…hermanito…**

Tiene un bonito cuerpo, y unas…

**-POR GLOB FINN ESCUCHAME**- le dio un mano plazo en la cabeza

**-pero que demon**…-miro a su hermano**- JAKE**

**-no me culpes hermanito…-**se cruzo de brazos**- pero no me estabas escuchando te quedaste en un viaje de popcorn, solo Glob sabes lo que estabas pensado…aunque no se me hace difícil saber con quien fue…**

Finn se ruborizo avergonzado y cambio la mirada para otro lado… si el supiera en las cosas que estaba pensando…

**-y bien…**

**-bien ¿que?**

**-¿Que sientes por ella?-** dio un suspiro largo en forma de cansancio**- ¿te gusta si o no?**

**-pues…yo…no lose**- se ruborizo**- es cierto que ella me hace sentir cosas que ni la PF ni PB me hacían sentir…me hace sentir que puedo ser yo mismo; no tengo que aparentar otra cosa…y a veces siento unas ganas de protegerla como la vez que la salvamos en la Nocheosfera ¿te acuerdas?-** el perro solo asintió**- y no solo eso…también he sentido ganas de besarla o abrazarla-bajo la mirada avergonzado**

**- a ti no te gusta Marceline**- Finn lo miro confundido, y enarco una ceja en no entender nada…- **mi querido hermanito aun es muy lento en estas cosas de amor…-** dijo dándose un en la frente con la palma de su mano**…-tu estas enamorado de ella…**

Finn abrió los ojos a brutamente…enamorado…de Marceline…acaso eso seria posible que se haya enamorado de su mejor amiga…

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?-** lo miro con sospecha

-**por las cosas que me acabas de decir y como me las decías**-de momento se paro del sofá puso sus manos mejor dicho patas entrelazadas y alzo una pierna –**ellas me hace sentir cositas que no sentía…**-empezó a imitar la voz de Finn pero aguda mente**- a veces tengo ganas de besarla y abrazarla-** cerro los ojos y alzo la trompa

**-yo no hablo así…-**lo miro enojado**- y tampoco te lo dije de esa manera**

**-no mas te faltaba hacerlo…mira hermanito la cuestión es que a ti no te gusta; nadie habla así de nadie a menos que este enamorado**

**- acaso gustar y estar enamorado no es lo mismo**

**-no hermanito…**-negó suavemente con cabeza, de verdad que sentía que hablaba con el niño de 13 años y no con el adolecente de 17- **a mi por ejemplo me puede gustar a la Princesa Morra…pero no me tiene enamorado como me tiene Arcoíris…a ti te puede gustar varias pero sola una es la que hace que tu corazón quiera salir del pecho**

**-nunca pensé oír palabras tan cursi como esas Jake**- se rio

**-oye…solo trato de ayudarte para que entiendas y así es como le lo agradeces-** se dio la vuelta con los brazos cruzados

**-lo siento bro, pero es que se me hace difícil… muuuy difícil que este enamorado de Marceline**- dijo convencido**- a lo mejor es que me atrae porque es atractiva pero enamorado no puedo…es mi mejor amiga y entre los amigos hay una línea y yo no puedo pasar esa línea seria como una…abominación…**

**-hermanito…ahora mismo estas en la etapa 1**

**-¿etapa 1?**- expreso confuso

**-las etapas del amor…ahora mismo estas en la primera…negación**-el rubio lo miro mas raro

**-¿negación?**

**-así es hermanito…estas en la etapa de la negación; no quieres aceptar tus sentimientos hacia esta persona**

**-psss….patrañas, primero me hablas de los niveles ahora me hablas de las etapas…-**se puso su gorro que lo tenia encima de la mesa cuando estaban desayunando y su mochila…para luego dirigirse a la puerta…Jake solo lo miraba, él no era tonto; sabia lo que decía**…-bueno Jake tanta charla me aburre así que con tu permiso me voy de aventura**- dijo este mientras abría la puerta…pero…

**-Hola Finn**- hablando la reina de Roma y ella que se asoma

**-ahhhh**-grito como niña…y es que la Reina vampiro estaba al frente de su puerta con sus típicos jeans azules que abrazaban sus piernas, sus típicas botas, una camisa roja de tirantes, sin olvidar que llevas sus guantes y su gran sombrero para cubrirse del sol- **¡¿Marceline?! ¿ Qu..Que haces aquí?**- estaba nerviosos, cuanto llevaba ella ahí…y si escucho todo ¡oh Glob! Ojala que no…

**-pues solo vine a ver como esta mi héroe de pacotilla favorito**- sonrió burlonamente**- y me preguntaba si quieres a acompañarme a comprar una cuerdas para mi bajo**

**-NO…-**trago hondo- **quiero decir…hoy no puedo Marcy…prometí que ayudaría a la PB hoy…si eso es…hoy estaré muy ocupado ayudándole así que adiós…**- paso por el lado de ella y se fue a correr como alma que lleva el diablo…Marcy se quedo con cara de no entender nada, ¿acaso Finn la estaba evitando? Pero ¿Por qué? Que ella recuerde no le ha hecho nada malo en estos días…

**-¡pero que demonios!-** expreso algo molesta y confundida por la actitud del chico

**-tranquila solo esta en la etapa dos**- salió Jake de la nada con una pata en su mentón y la otra debajo…- **aislamiento…**

**-etapa…que**- ahora si que estaba mas confundida

-**solo dale tiempo al chamaco para que piense**

**-¿pensar que?** –Por Drácula acaso no pueden hablar mas claro….-**por favor perro habla en mi idioma por que no entiendo nada**

**-lo siento chupasangre pero tengo cosas que hacer-** aumentó de tamaño y también se fue como alma que lleva el diablo**...-que demonios le sucede a este par de idiotas**-dijo la chica aun confundida….decidió no darle la menor importancia y se fue a comprar sus cuerdas…después hablaría con el rubio…

* * *

El rubio corrió sin mirar atrás….como mirar la cara de Marcy después de haber tenidos esos sueños con ella….fue la vez que la vio desnuda accidentalmente y no sabia como mirarla a la cara; no sabe como reaccionar ahora con todo lo que le estaba pasando y después de tener esa conversación con su hermano lo tenia muy confundido…por el momento es mejor no verla, aunque le duela

**-¿dolerme?**

Porque le dolería en no verla, si a veces a estado tiempo sin verses…porque ahora tendría que dolerle…porque ahora tendría que….extrañarla

**-¿extrañarla? Acaso te estas escuchando Finn**- dijo desesperado mientras ponía ambas manos a la cara…

Se volvió a reprender el mismo, ¿Por qué ahora es que tenía que tener un revoltillo de sentimientos?...No sabía en que pensar en realidad…. ¿seria verdad lo que le hará dicho Jake?

"_**nadie habla así de nadie a menos que este enamorado"**_

**-enamorado…-**dijo en un suspiro cuando se paro en seco, luego toco su pecho y sintió el latir de su corazón**…-"Marceline…"-**pensó, y sintió su palpitar mas fuerte…

"_**Sola una es la que hace que tu corazón quiera salir del pecho"**_

**-¿de verdad lo estaré?-** se pregunto una vez mas, para luego negar con la cabeza rápidamente- **solo es el latir por tanto correr, si eso debe de ser**- trato de convencerse así mismo.

Inhaló todo el aire hasta que sus pulmones se llenaron para luego dar un largo suspiro, para poder liberarse de todo ese revoltillo que sentía en el pecho…enamorado de su mejor amiga, y ¿Por qué no? Ella era hermosa y soltera y él era un muchacho joven soltero…

**-un muchacho joven soltero con mala suerte en el amor…** -se dijo dando una triste sonrisa

**-¡hermanito!**

Finn volteo y vio a su hermano acercarse rápidamente…

**-¿Jake?**

**-uffff…..-**jadeo**- por fin te alcanzo, hermanito-**se quito el sudor de la frente- **saliste como alma que lleva el diablo…hasta la chupasangre se quedo con la boca abierta al verte correr a tan velocidad…**

**-¿se enojo conmigo?-** pregunto preocupado

**-mmm…yo diría que quedo como confundida**

**-¿a que te refieres?**

**-si bueno….no todos los días eres tu que sales corriendo como gallina y soy yo el que se queda hablando con ella**- miro a su hermano que aun tenia la cara preocupada- **¿te paso algo hermanito?-** pregunto preocupado mirándolo a los ojos

El rubio salió de sus pensamientos, para ver como su hermano se quedaba viéndolo…

**-no es nada viejo**- dijo esto dando una sonrisa**- solo que tanta emociones me agotan, pero ya veras que con una aventura se me quita**- dijo con un puño en alto

**-¿seguro hermanito?**

**-por supuesto**- asintió**- ¿Qué hora es?-** aproximo su puño

**-HORA DE AVENTURA-** dijeron los dos eufóricos mientras chocaban los puños

**-y bien a donde iremos**- dijo el perro emocionado

**-pues…-**se puso a pensar**- no tengo ni la mas remota idea-** se alzó de hombros- **pero podemos ir al Dulce Reino**

**-¿Qué tiene de emocionante Dulce Reino?-** dijo el perro haciendo puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos

**-no lose, a lo mejor la PB nos tenga alguna misión o algo**

**-siiii….-**dijo el perro emocionado**- ya quiero patear traseros-** puso una cara malvada mientras se sobaba las manos

Jake se volvió gigante para que Finn pudiera montarse en su lomo para luego seguir lo que le quedaba de camino hasta el Dulce Reino….

* * *

Mientras tanto nuestra Reina Vampiro, fue y se compro su cuerda para el bajo-hacha…para luego irse a su cueva, tiro el sombrero a un lado, se quito los guantes y también los tiro…busco su bajo-hacha que estaba en su estante en el rincón, puso sus nuevas cuerdas para luego ir afinando su bajo…para luego tocar una suave melodía…

_Nobody knows who I really am  
I never felt this empty before  
And if I ever need someone to come along,  
Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong?_

Canto suave mente la estrofa para luego dejar de tocar su bajo…

**-se escucha bien**- dijo sonriendo complacida- **aunque esta canción iría mejor con un piano**- dijo en pose de pensadora cruzando un brazo y el otro tocándose el mentón**- tal vez le pregunte a Finn-** dijo emocionada, pero luego cayo en cuenta recordando lo que paso hace momentos antes…

Seria verdad que el chico la estaba evitando o solo era imaginación de ella….

"_**tranquila solo esta en la etapa dos…aislamiento"**_

**-¿a que se refería el pulgoso con eso?-** se pregunto mientras, cruzaba sus piernas aun flotando y ladeaba la cabeza…

Algo le sucedía al chico…ella lo conocía demasiado bien…era su mejor amiga; hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando pensó lo ultimo….miro su reloj en la pared y aun era temprano así que decidió buscar al muchacho…

**-cierto esta con la cara de chicle….bueno no le importaría que le haga una visita**- sonrió burlonamente al imaginarse la cara de disgusto de la princesa…

* * *

Los chicos llegaron al castillo echo de azúcar y entraron como Pedro por su casa… y ¿Por qué no? Tantos años como héroes y amigos íntimos de la Princesa tenían todo el derecho….

Cuando entraron, no vieron a la Princesa por ninguna parte, por lo que supusieron que estaba en su laboratorio…dicho y echo ahí estaba con su cabello amarado, con su bata blanca de científica y sus antejos; viendo bien concentrada la pizarra donde tenia un montón de cálculos…el chico por ver tanto calculo casi le da jaqueca…los chicos entraron sigilosamente…

**-HOLA PRINCESA**- dijeron los dos, asustando a la chica de azúcar

**-CHICOS**- dijo asustada poniendo una mano en su pecho, los chicos solo rieron por la reacción de la monarca- **no me asusten de esa manera**- los regaño

**-lo sentimos**- ambos hicieron un puchero gracioso

**-esta bien pero no lo vuelvan hacer-** dijo mientras los señalaba acusadoramente, para después relajarse y reponer su postura- **y ¿a que se debe su visita? Porque yo no los he llamado**

**-oh…es que-** se rasco la nuca**- creí que tenias una misión para nosotros**

**-si es que haya afuera esta muy flojo últimamente….todos se fueron de vacaciones o que**

**-lo siento chicos, pero no tengo ninguna misión que darles…-**vio que los chicos bajaron la cabeza- **aunque necesito un voluntario para mi nuevo experimento…**

**-no te preocupes por mi princesa, yo solo observo**- el rubio lo desaprobó con la mirada, acaso lo dejaría solo en esto**- no me mires así chamaco por que no me convencerás**- se cruzo de brazos dando superioridad

**- no se preocupen chicos, mi experimento no causara daño**- dijo ella convencida**- así que con un solo voluntario será suficiente**

**-Felicidades hermanito**- dijo este mientras lo empujaba haciendo que el chico diera un paso al frente, miro serio al perro para después suspirar y dirigirle la mirada a la PB

**-y en que consiste tu experimento PB**- pregunto curioso

**-es un escáner de emociones-** dijo mientras se dirigía a la pizarra- **Las emociones son materia de estudio de la ****psicología****, las ****neurociencias****, y más recientemente la ****inteligencia artificial****-** empezó a explicar- **se expresa físicamente mediante alguna función ****fisiológica**** como reacciones faciales…-**blah blah blah, eso era todo lo que escuchaba Finn, mientras cabeceaba…cerro los ojos y ahí quedo…

_Finn abrió los ojos lentamente y noto que no estaba en el laboratorio, estaba en medio de un campo verdoso y lleno de flores, el cielo azul pero no había sol pero se podía ver claramente y el aire era refrescante..._

_**-¿Qué hago aquí?**- pregunto confuso- **¿acaso es una clase de ilusión o algo?-** pregunto confuso_

_**-Finn…**_

_El chico volteo a donde escucho su nombre, y por Glob por poco le da un infarto, ahí estaba ella mas hermosa que nunca, con un traje sencillo de verano que se le podía ver los hombros y la espalda, amarado en el cuello de color rojo que se le movía según el flujo del viento y estaba descalza y sonriéndole…_

_**-¿Marcy?-** dijo en un suspiro, mientras veía como la Vampira se acercaba a él con una sonrisa en su rostro, para luego ver como la chica le quita su gorro para acariciarle su cabellera rubia, este solo se quedaba ahí mirándolo con cara de idiota embobado…_

"_**realmente se ve hermosa"**_

_**-Finn…dime…-**le empezó hablar mientras le acariciaba el cabello del chico**- tu me quieres…-**dijo mientras lo miraba a esos ojos azules con sus penetrantes ojos rojos y le acariciaba la mejilla_

_El chico quedo hipnotizado por los ojos de la chica….y su piel se le erizaba al sentir el contacto de la Vampira en su mejilla…_

_**-que…quererte**- dijo todo nervioso_

_**-si Finn tu me quieres**- le dijo suavemente mas cerca de su cara_

_**-pues…yo no lo se**- dijo en un suspiro_

_Lo siguiente que sintió fue como sus labios fueron apresados por los de ellas…y él se quedo como un idiota…se quedo paralizado con los ojos bien abiertos…sintió una corriente por toda su columna y que algo le volaba en la barriga…cerro sus ojos y cuando iba corresponderle el beso ella se alejó…_

_**-y ahora…-**dijo ella aun muy cerca de la cara del chico**- me quieres…**_

_**-pues aun sigo algo confuso**- habla muy cerca de los labios de la chica_

_-**tal vez no fui muy clara**- dijo ella mientras y lo volvía a besar y el gustoso le devolvía el beso, ella cruzo las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Finn y sus brazos en el cuello de este, mientras que el chico la aguantaba por la cintura…se besaban con pasión…luego ella volvió a separarse de el…pero aun mantenía su posición y junto la frente con la de él…_

_**- ahora Finn… ¿me quieres?-** le pregunto de nuevo mientras sus respiraciones se mezclaban…por su cercanía…_

_**-yo…**_

Finn…

_Marceline puso una cara de tristeza para luego soltar al chico para luego darle la espalda para empezar alejarse…el chico se quedo algo anonadado…_

_**-¿Marceline? **_

_La chica no lo escucho y se fue alejando más…_

Finn…

_**-Espera…Marceline…-**la agarro por la mano**- yo…yo…si te…**_

Finn despierta

_Marceline se soltó del agarre de Finn y se alejó mas de el…_

_**-MARCELINE….ESPERA…YO SI TE QUI….-**_

**-Finn te dije que despertaras**- le arrojo agua que estaba dentro de un baso a la cara de Finn, este se despertó abruptamente….tosiendo…

**-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?-** expreso confundido mirando a todos lados

**-te quedaste dormido**- dijo la PB molesta**- ni siquiera escuchaste mi explicación**- puso sus manos en su cadera mientras lo miraba molesta

**-claro que la escuche princesa**- dijo este nervioso

**- si claro como no…-**sarcástica- **me escuchaba mientras tenias los ojos cerrados verdad**

**-es para retener la información- **rio nervioso y sudaba frio

**-¡aja!-**rio sarcástica**- como sea vas hacer mi voluntario **

**-por supuesto Princesa- **dijo este con su mano en la frente como si fuera un soldado para luego retirarla

**-bien, entonces espera aquí**- dijo mientras buscaba el experimento.

El chico vio como se alejaba la princesa, para luego meterse en sus pensamientos, recordó el sueño que tuvo hace unos momentos…acaso era una señal…

**-Jake, tuve otro sueño**- no recibió respuesta- **¿Jake?-** dirigió la mirada hacia su hermano y lo vio completamente dormido mientras se le salía una burbuja de la nariz…el chico suspiro, luego cogió un bolígrafo que haba en una mesa para luego explotar la burbuja que le salía…haciendo un "plop" despertando al perro…

**-¡Eh! ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-** dijo mientras despertaba

**-te quedaste dormido mientras PB explicaba- **dijo con sus manos en la caderas mientras tenia una ceja alzada

Bostezo**- no que va hermanito, solo retenía la información**

**-jaja ese es bueno bro…-**le dio un puño juguetón en el hombro

**-muy bien Finn**- llamo la atención del chico mientras se acercaba con el artefacto que parecía una cámara- **ya esta el **_**Feeling Scaner**_

**-feeling que…-**dijo con cara de idiota dudoso

**-eso te pasa por no prestar atención a mi explicación**- lo regaño como si fuera una maestra a su alumno, este solo se cruzo de brazo y cambio la mirada haciendo puchero

**-no es mi culpa que tus explicaciones sean aburridas**- dijo bajito

**-¡¿Qué dijiste!?-** lo miro serio

**-na…nada Princesa**- negó con las manos frenéticamente**- dime que hace el Feeling ese**….

**-pues solo voy a escanear tus emociones**- dijo mientras sostenía el artefacto parecido a una cámara- **con el averiguare que emociones estas sintiendo**

**-oooohhh**- dijeron Jake y Finn a la vez

**-bien, preparado Finn**- dijo mientras se ponía al frente de Finn pero alejada de el a poca distancia y Jake se paro al lado de ella, alzándole el dedo pulgar al rubio brindándole todo el apoyo

**-espera**- dijo este mientras hacia señal de alto con su mano**- esto no dolerá, verdad…**

**-claro que no…**-dijo ella, el chico se sintió un poco tranquilo- **eso creo…**

**-¡¿Qué!?-** no se pudo quejar ya que la chica echa de azúcar presiono el botón y de el aparato salió una luz roja escaneando a Finn desde la cabeza hasta los pies para luego subir a su cabeza y desparecer rápidamente…el rubio quedo tieso al ver que la luz se acercaba cerro los ojos, como no sintió dolor abrió los ojos y vio la luz roja que lo escaneaba para luego desaparecer

La chica dulce rápido conecto el artefacto en forma de cámara a su computador y empezó a teclear rápidamente…en el monitor salió la foto de Finn y al lado un montón de códigos para luego salir el resultado…Bonnibel abrió los ojos sorprendida

**-"esto debe de ser un error"**- pensó la chica rosada, volvió a darle _refresh _a su computadora pero le salió el mismo resultado…

**-y bien cual fue el resultado princesa- **dijo curioso el chico

**-si que siente mi hermanito**-pregunto también con la misma curiosidad, aunque el en el fondo sabia la respuesta

**-sale desconocido**- dijo la chica mientras se dirigía donde ellos- **lo siento Finn pero parece que el **_**Feeling Scaner**_** necesita ajustes, parece que no calcule bien las cosas…**

**-no te preocupes princesa, lo intentaremos de nuevo-** dijo alzo su dedo pulgar para brindarles animo

**-de acuerdo**- acepto y fue a buscar otra vez la cámara y se posiciono donde estaba al frente de Finn…-**estas listo Finn…-** el chico asintió haciendo un Ok con su mano, la chica dulce volvió apuntar a Finn con el aparato cuando iba apretar el botón algo…bueno precisamente alguien se le cruzo en el medio…

**-Hola Bonnibel**- dijo la chica burlándose mientras se ponía en el medio de la cámara flotando boca abajo….la princesa se asusto ya que la vampira apareció de repente al frente del lente de la cámara…del susto dejo la cámara caer pero antes presiono el botón haciendo que de nuevo saliera la luz roja pero estaba vez escaneo la cara de la reina vampiro…la reina al sentir esa luz en los ojos los cerro fuertemente a la vez que se los tapaba con sus manos para luego alejarse de esa molesta luz…

**-¡Marceline!-** frunció el ceño**- ¿que haces aquí? hiciste que fracasara con mi experimento**

**-al caño con tu experimentó cara de chicle-** dijo ella mientras se frotaba los ojos- **que demonios era la cosa esa que me toco la cara**

**-eso no te interesa dientona**- la amenazo con la mirada

**-a quien le dijiste dientona…eh rosadita- **se acercó a ella también con una mirada de enfado

**-a quien crees a la única dientona que tengo al frente**- se acercaba más a la chica

**-mira ver…si no quieres que te estire esa cara de chicle que traes**- dijo con un tono amenazante

**-no te tengo miedo chupasangre**

Y ahí otra discusión entre esas dos…acaso es que nunca se llevaría bien. Finn desde el primer momento que vio a Marceline, el corazón se le agito y rápido empezó a sudar…él no quería verla; no ahora…

**-bueno Princesa no las interrumpo mas…Jake y yo nos vamos**- dijo este interrumpiendo la pelea de las chicas, para luego coger a Jake como si fuera un costal de papas para luego salir corriendo del laboratorio...las chicas se quedaron como what! Marceline fue la primera en reaccionar la razón de la visita al Dulce Reino era para buscar al chico….

**-¡Finn, espera!-** dijo esta mientras se fue detrás del chico

Ahora Bonnibel se quedo sola en el laboratorio…cogió la cámara que estaba en el piso, y noto que había escaneado algo…así que lo conecto a la computadora y volvió a teclear rápidamente…y otra vez sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa….observo el resultado de Finn y Marceline en el monitor…una palabra bien grande que decía "In Love"

* * *

Finn rápidamente salió del laboratorio, ahora estaba corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo con Jake debajo de su brazo como si fuera un costal

**-me puedes explicar que vaina esta sucediendo**- dijo el perro con tono molesto pero confuso

**-solo aprovecho la oportunidad**- dijo este sin dejar de correr

**-oportunidad…-**expreso el perro confuso**- no me digas que estas huyendo de ella de nuevo**- dijo mientras lo detenía

**-no para nada…solo que no quiero interrumpir en cosas de chicas-** dijo este nervioso….Jake se inflo logrando zafarse del agarre de Finn para luego estirar una pata y amararlo para acercarlo a su cara

-**tu y yo sabemos porque estas huyendo Finn-** dijo este serio- **así que compórtate como el valiente héroe que eres y enfrenta lo que sientes….**- le dijo para después soltarlo como si fuera un trompo, haciendo que el girara para luego caer de pompas, el rubio se quejo adolorido, para luego ponerse de pie y encarar a su hermano que esta hay parado con el ceño fruncido y con las patas cruzadas…

**-Jake acaso no entiendes**- se acercó a él molesto-**que por ningún motivo quiero ver a Marceline**- grito**- no quiero verla, ni juntarme con ella hasta que…-**pero fue interrumpido ya que escucho un jadeo, el chico se viro rápidamente y hay la vio….con los ojos bien abiertos, pero estaban brillosos…acaso quería llorar…el chico sintió culpabilidad una horrible culpabilidad

**-así que es por eso**- dijo ella con un dije de tristeza-** por eso me evitas por que no quieres estar mas conmigo**- dijo ella aguantando las ganas de llorar

Claro que quería seguir juntándose con ella, pero no en estos momentos donde tenia un monto de emociones a flor de piel, estar cerca de ella lo hacia sentir confundido y le hacia sentir cosas que no sentía….

**-espera, Marcy….no es lo que piensas**- dijo este tratando de arreglar las cosas…

**-lo escuche claramente como lo gritaste Finn**- dijo esta molesta**- no quieres verme ni acercarme a mi ¿Por qué Finn? ¿Por qué?-** se acercó a él cogiéndolo del cuello de su camisa y mirándolo a los ojos enojada y triste.

Finn no sabia que decir…que le diría, no me quiero verte porque creo que me gustas o me alejo de ti porque tengo sueños placenteros contigo…ninguna de los dos era una opción…solo miro hacia otro lado que no fuera los ojos llorosos de la vampira, verla así de verdad que le partía el corazón…pero no podía decirle…no ahora…

Marceline vio que el chico cambiaba la mirada…eso a ella le dolió, soltó al chico para luego dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás…

**-bien**- dijo ella enojada**- si eso quieres Finn, jamás me acercare a ti…-**dijo esta para luego dar la vuelta para irse flotando

Finn la vio alejarse…y rápidamente se acordó de su sueño estaba pasando lo mismo…

**-bien hecho, héroe**- dijo el perro un poco molesto, Finn le dirigió una mirada triste y de culpabilidad- **mira ver que vas hacer, antes que la pierdas idiota**- dijo el este

**-que voy hacer Jake**- bajo la mirada- **ya lo arruine todo**

Jake volvió a suspirar…de verdad que ser el hermano mayor era un trabajo agotador

**-tu tranquilo y yo nervioso**- dijo este para acercarse al chico**- no todo esta perdido hermanito, solo ve donde ella y arregla las cosas, explícale todo**- dijo este dándole ánimos al muchacho.

Finn sintió el apoyo que le brindaba su hermano, limpio un par de lagrimas que le salía, para luego asentir…

**-tienes razón Jake…**

* * *

Marceline sentía que algo se le había roto en el pecho, y le dolía….floto sin saber a donde iba; no le importaba solo quería llorar…ahora estaba en lo alto de una montaña sentada mirando el atardecer con los ojos aguados….

**-maldito Finn-** expreso molesta mientras cogía una roca del suelo y la tiraba con fuerza hacia el vacío… ¿Por qué le dolía tanto?...observo que el sol se había ocultado por completo, así que se quito el sombrero y los guantes y lo tiro hacia un lado….

"_**no entiendes** **que por ningún motivo quiero ver a Marceline**"_

Recordó las palabras que había dicho el chico rubio…agito su cabeza rápidamente para olvidarlas…miro al cielo y observo las estrellas…tan hermosas y brillantes en lo alto del cielo…sintió la brisa de la noche, una refrescante brisa…cerro los ojos e inhalo profundamente…

"_**no quiero verla, ni juntarme con ella"**_

Volvió a recordar cerro los ojos mas fuertemente para que no se le salieran las lagrimas y escondió su cara entres sus rodillas…

-**te has puesto débil Marceline**- se regaño ella misma…

De momento escucho un ruido de una rama romperse cuando la pisas detrás de unos arbustos, ella se paro rápidamente…y dirigio la mirada donde escucho el ruido…

**-¿Quién esta ahí?-** dijo ella desafiante

**-no…no me hagas daño…-** dijo el sujeto saliendo de los arbustos con las manos en alto

**- ¿tu? ¿Que haces aquí vejete?…-**dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba serio

**-solo traje a pasear a Gunter**- dijo mientras halaba la correa y ahí salió un pequeño pingüino con un collar

**-Quack**

Marceline los miro raro, desde cuando se saca a pasear un pingüino, a los altos de unas montañas sin nieve…solo un loco se le ocurría eso ¡oh! Lo olvidaba el viejo que estaba al frente de ella ya estaba loco…

**-¿Por qué estabas llorando?- **

La Reina vampiro salió de sus pensamientos, y rápido se dio la vuelta para que no la viera mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas traicioneras

-**yo…yo no estoy llorando vegete**

**-claro que lo estas…-**dijo el viejo mientras se acercaba a ella- **vi tus ojos, a mi no me engañas… Marceline**

La vampira se dio la vuelta y le dio la cara sorprendida… ¿acaso él ya la recordaba?

**-viejo…acaso…tu**

**-si, te escuche desde el principio**- dijo el mientras se cruzaba de brazos con aires de superioridad

La chica por poco se cae de la incredulidad…era demasiado lindo para ser cierto, por un momento pensó que por fin ya la había recordado…se masajeo sus cienes para después dar un suspiro…las emociones de verdad que la agotan…

**-y dime ¿Por qué llorabas?-** le pregunto el Rey Hielo preocupado

**-eso no te interesa vegete**- volvió a darle la espalda

**-aaaahh…no seas así conmigo**- hizo puchero**- ¿acaso no dijiste que te gustaba y que querías ser mi reina?**

La chica se dio la vuelta bruscamente con cara de "que demonios estas diciendo"

**-yo en ningún momento te dije que quería ser tu reina**- lo encaro enojada

**-pe…pero dijiste que te gustaba**- se puso nerviosos y utilizo al pequeño pingüino como escudo

**-pero no de esa manera-** la chica movió los brazos frenéticamente**- solo que me agradas y que te aprecio por la persona que fuiste….**-otra vez tenia ganas de llorar, iba hacer una noche larga llena de emociones…

**-no...no te pongas así**- tiro al pingüino hacia un lado y se acercarse a ella

**-es que me siento muy mal- empezó hablar mientras trataba que de aguantar sus lágrimas- las personas que quiero siempre las pierdo, quedándome sola por siglos y siglos…y las pocas que tengo se alejan de mi…-**se arrodillo en el piso mientras se abrazaba a ella misma, el vegete se inclino para estar a su altura…el viejo sentía que tenia que hacer algo para tranquilizarla; algo en su interior le decía que no le gustaba nunca verla llorar…así que no supo ¿Cómo? O el ¿Por qué? La abrazo; la abrazo como si fuera un abuelo a su nieta…la vampira sintió como fue abrazada y se sorprendió, pero no se sentía incomoda, se sentía cálida…sentía como si abrazara a su abuelo, así que solo puso su cara en su pecho y no le importo que le picara la barba y empezó a llorar mas fuertemente…eliminando toda su tristeza y soledad….

**-ya tranquila…tranquila**- decía el vegete mientras le acariciaba la cabeza como si fuera una niña- **no estas solas…me tienes a mi y a Gunter**- dijo el para calmarla, la chica le salió una pequeña sonrisa…que consuelo; que siempre va a tener a su lado a un vegete y a su mascota- **y también tiene a ese molestoso chico rubio…**

La chica se estremeció cuando escucho que se refería a Finn; que él siempre va estar con ella ¡si como no! Por culpa de él es que esta así…

**-te…equivocas…vegete**- trataba de hablar**- él no me quiere**

**-¿Por qué dices eso?-** pregunto preocupado

**-por nada…vegete…por nada**- no quería hablar del tema, así que solo se quedo callada mientras era confortada por el Rey de Hielo…

Pero no todo fue momento de paz para la chica Vampiro…

**-SUELTALA**- escucho que gritaron para luego sentir como el viejo fue jalado bruscamente para luego ser golpeado…

* * *

Mientras tanto Finn no paraba de buscar a Marceline, primero la busco en su cueva, en su casa del árbol, de bajo de una piedra, en la copa de un árbol pero nada….ya era de noche y ninguna señal de ella; ya empezaba a preocuparse ¿y si le paso algo? Nah era bastante fuerte como para defenderse ¿y si el padre vino y se la llevo a la Nocheosfera? No quería imaginarse esa posibilidad así que la descarto…ahora el chico estaba encima de un Jake gigante, ya que desde esa altura poda visualizar todo y así podía seguir buscándola….

**-piensa Jake si fueras una vampira enojada ¿A dónde irías?- **pregunto el rubio mientras ponía una mano en su mentón

**-hermanito ya estoy cansado y Burbujita de hace rato que canto para mi…solo quiero irme a mi casa-** dijo el perro mientras bostezaba

**-pues no te vas hasta que encontremos a Marceline….-** dijo mientras miraba por todos lados por una señal de la chica

**-pagan todos justos por pecadores-** dijo el perro mientras suspiraba cansadamente

**-AHÍ ESTA**- grito el chico mientras señalaba a lo alto de una montaña- **y no esta sola Jake…**

**-mmm…como que ese sujeto se me parece al Rey Helado**- dijo el perro mientras achicaba los ojos

**-es el Rey Helado, Jake**- frunció el ceño**- date prisa…antes que le haga algo…-**el perro le hizo caso y fue mas rápido hasta donde estaban…

Jake apresuro el paso a toda prisa hasta llegar donde se encontraba la Vampira y el Rey…cuando llegaron solo vieron el vegete abrazando a al Reina Vampiro….Finn sintió algo dentro de su ser…que una vez experimento pero que nunca mas volvió a sentir hasta ahora, sintió como la sangre le hervía, sintió como su corazón bombardeaba sangre rápidamente, sintió mariposas encabronadas dentro de su estomago… apretó los puños y sus dientes….el perro noto esto en su hermano y se preocupo algo le decía que las cosa no saldrían bien…

**-¿CÓMO SE ATREVE?-** grito el chico mientras corría hacia donde ellos…

**-Finn…espera…-**trato de detenerlo- **solo estas en la etapa 3 agresividad/celos**

El chico no hizo caso solo corrió hasta llegar donde ellos estaban…

**-SUELTALA**- grito para luego coger al viejo por el cuello de su túnica para luego golpearlo fuerte mente en la cara mandándolo al piso…

La chica vio la escena horrorizada….acaso estaba pasando lo que estaba pasando…acaso veía como el chico golpeaba a su viejo amigo….y que reflejaba en su mirada ¿rencor? No algo más fuerte ¿odio? Pero ¿Por qué?...y porque el viejo no se defendía ¿será porque el humano no lo dejaba?...tenia que hacer algo…

**-Finn suéltalo**- dijo mientras corría donde el chico y trataba de quitárselo encima al vegete**- dije que ya basta-** lo halo fuertemente tirando al chico hacia un lado…el chico la miro confundido y esta solo le dedico una mirada enojada, para luego socorrer al amoratado vegete**- ¿estas bien?-** le pregunto al vegete mientras se arrodillaba al lado del viejo…

**-si…estoy bien-** dijo el viejo mientras se sentaba**- no es la primera vez que recibo una paliza de ese estúpido niño…**- le sonrío a la chica para tranquilizarla mientras se sobaba la cara

El chico estaba tan ciego de… ¿de que? de ¿ira? No era mucho mas grande ¿odio? Bueno tal vez si, pero odio no era lo que sentía en este momento…tal vez seria el sentimiento que Jake le dijo…. ¿Celos?…si eso debería de ser….sentía una oleada de celos; ¿pero de quien? Del vegete….claro que tenia celos del vegete ¿Por qué? Simple el viejo era el que estaba consolando a la chica, era el que estaba acariciando el pelo de la chica y sobre todo era quien estaba ABRAZANDO a la chica…. Podría sonar egoísta pero solo sentía que él era el único que puede consolar a la vampira, que el debería ser el único en abrazarla o acariciarle el cabello…así que para liberar todo ese coraje solo golpeaba al pobre vegete sin dejar que este se defendiera….hasta que sintió que alguien trataba de detenerlo pero no quería…luego sintió como fue jalado bruscamente para luego ser tirado al piso hay fue que el chico recobro sus cinco sentidos…y vio a Marceline frente de el enojada mirándolo furiosamente para luego ir al lado del vegete preocupada mirándolo con preocupación y tal vez…ternura….otra vez sintió las mariposas encabronadas en su barriga… ¿Por qué lo miraba así? ¿Por qué lo defendía? ¿Por qué se preocupaba por el?

El chico se levanto, con los puños en blanco y con el ceño fruncido que parecía que tenia una sola ceja…

-**¿Por qué?-**empezó hablar- **¿Por qué lo estas defendiendo?**- le hablo con tono fuerte a la chica

La chica ayudaba a poner de pie al viejo, y vio como el rubio también se ponía de pie para empuñar sus muñecas hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos ¿Por qué esta asi? Se preguntaba….hasta que escucho el chico hablar con un tono molesto del porque estaba ayudando al viejo….

**-acaso no es obvio**- dijo ella también con el mismo tono**- estaba golpeandolo Finn…como un desquiciado...-**trataba de entender las cosas- **¿Qué pretendías? ¿Matarlo?**

**-y si no me hubieses detenido lo hubiese logrado….**

**-de verdad que el ese mocoso es un idiota, acaso se te olvida que soy inmortal**-dijo el vegete burlándose

-**tu cállate**- reprendió la chica al viejo, haciendo que este hiciera como que cerraba sus labios con un cierre, para luego dirigirle la mirada al chico- **¿Por qué estas aquí Finn? **

**-te estaba buscando…**

**-¿Por qué?-** pregunto tajante**- tu mismo dijiste que no me querías cerca o acaso se te olvido**

**-es que no entiendes Marcy- **dijo el chico desesperado-** no lo dije de esa forma…**

**-ya basta Finn**- otra vez y sus estúpidas ganas de llorar**- no juegues conmigo y mis sentimientos, sabes que soy muy sensible ¡maldita sea!- **también dijo la chica desesperada mientras se echaba su largo cabello hacia atrás

**-no juego contigo**- dijo el chico también desesperado**- jamás jugaría con tus sentimientos Marcy…porque yo…-**se callo la boca

**-¿Por qué? ¿Qué?-** dijo la chica dudosa, el chico no le dio respuesta otra vez se quedo callado, la chica volvió a sentirse mal…no quería seguir viéndole la cara de idiota que ponía, así que cogió al viejo por los hombros y este a Gunter**- adiós Finn**- dijo para luego salir volando….la chica siguió alejándose…tenia tanta ganas que el chico la detuviera pero no paso…

**-oye tranquila**- decía el viejo mientras miraba hacia arriba**- yo estoy bien estas heridas no son nada, así que no te preocupes por mi**

La chica volvió a sonreír por las estupideces del viejo…

**-ya quisieras vegete**

* * *

El chico vio como ella se alejaba rápidamente….hasta ya perderla de vista, ya no podía hacer nada; de verdad era tan cobarde para aceptar sus sentimientos….

Jake que no salió hasta ahora de donde estaba que fue detrás de los arbustos presenciando toda el teatrito que formaba su hermano….se paro al lado del humano para luego ponerle una pata en el hombro…

**-¿estas bien Finn?-** era una pregunta estúpida por supuesto que no estaba bien, pero tenia que brindarle todo el apoyo que necesita el chico

**-solo llévame a casa**- dijo el chico mirando a la nada, el perro comprendió que el chico no quería hablar, así que se volvió gigante para luego el chico montarse para dirigirse a la casa del árbol

Llegaron a la casa del árbol y el chico como un zombie se tratase subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación tiro su mochila y su gorro hacia un lado y se tiro a la cama de pecho sin ni siquiera quitarse la ropa….

**-no vas hablar….**

El chico no le contestaba se quedaba en la misma posición

**-ya veras que todo se va arreglar hermanito…así que no te preocupes**

Aun mantenía la misma posición

-**si quieres me puedo quedar contigo hoy… ¿Qué dices? Como los viejos tiempo**

Nada por parte del chico y Jake interpreto su silencio

-**esta bien, como quieras hermanito ya te dejo solo-** dijo este mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras- **estaré abajo por si me necesitas, no te dejare solo-** dicho esto se fue

El chico se mantuvo en su cama….y sus ojos expresaban culpabilidad, frustración y tristeza….se culpaba por lo mal que estaba Marceline, se frustraba porque no podía decirle lo que siente sin saber él lo que en realidad siente y triste porque no poder solucionar las cosas con la chica….

**-estúpido….-** se dijo a si mismo mientras le daba un puño a la almohada para luego volver a recostarse y quedarse dormido

En la mañana…..

Mientras tanto Jake estaba abajo en la sala hablando a su querida esposa….

**-Finn no esta bien así que me quede con el…nada grave no te preocupes….si mi amorcito me acordare de llevar leche de insecto…**

Aaaaaahhhhhhh

-**te dejo mi amorcito del alma parase que Finn esta en problemas te veo mañana…..si yo también…adiós**- engancho la llamada para luego dirigirse rápidamente donde su hermano

* * *

_Volvió abrir los ojos…y se encontraba de nuevo en el campo lo único que ya no era de día, si no una nublada y ya no había mas flores ni aire fresco...ahora era blanco y cubierto de nieve con aire que congelaba hasta los huesos….el chico miraba de lado a lado, buscando alguna explicación…siguió buscando hasta que vio una silueta de una chica…_

_**-¿Marceline?-** llamo dudoso_

_La silueta dirigió la mirada hacia donde el y sonrío…era ella y ya no tenia el vestido rojo, ahora tenia un vestido largo azul de manga larga…ella empezó a caminar hacia su dirección…_

_**-Marcy…-**el chico se alegró, y fue también correr donde ella...ya quería estrecharla entre sus brazos pero cuando estuvo cerca de la vampira esta solo lo atravesó como si un fantasma se tratase- **¿pero que demonios?-** expreso el chico mientras se tocaba el torso…_

_**-mi amor…**_

_Escucho que la chica y se volteo…ahí estaba ella abrazando al vegete Rey de Hielo bien amorosamente…_

_**-¿Qué?-** dijo el chico con horror_

_-siempre tan amorosa - dijo el vegete mientras le ponía una tiara amarilla con piedras rojas en la cabeza de la chica- ahora si eres mi reina…- dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a la chica-que lastimas que ese estúpido chico rubio no te supo apreciar- dijo el mientras la cogía por la cintura- pero me alegra porque si no fueras así no te hubieras convertido mi reina…._

_**- siempre seré tu reina…-**dijo ella sonriendo bien cariñosamente_

_Luego de esos acercaron sus rostros para besarse apasionadamente, mientras que el vejete la abrazaba por la cintura y ella por su cuello…._

_Finn ahora estaba mas que horrorizado….ahora estaba traumado…._

_**-no…**_

_Se seguían besando…_

_**-no…porfavor….Marcy **_

_Se seguían besando pero ahora con mas intensidad…._

_**-no….ya basta…por favor….-**expreso el chico desesperado al ver la escena**- yo…yo…TE QUIERO MARCELINE-**grito_

_Luego sintió que una ráfaga de viento lo envolvía….para luego sentir como caía aun vacío…._

-**aaaaaaaahhhhhh**- grito el chico mientras se levantaba

-hermanito, tranquilo solo fue una pesadilla- decía el perro mientras lo aguantaba por los hombros, el chico seguía hiperventilando y sudaba….

**-Marcy….y el Rey Helado….pareja….vacío**

**-ya, tranquilízate solo fue un mal sueño**…

**-Jake tengo que hacer algo para recuperar a Marceline**- decía el chico desesperado

**-aaahh…ahora entiendo**- dijo el perro- **ahora mismo estas pasando por la etapa 4 hermanito….depresión**

-**tu y tus etapas…**-dijo este agitado**- ya estoy cansado con tus etapas ya no tengo tiempo para eso…-** dijo este mientras se levantaba de la cama**- tengo que ir donde Marcy, tengo que decirle lo que siento…**

El perro estiro sus patas de nuevo para amararlo para detenerlo…

**-oye suéltame….**

**-primero que nada tranquilízate**- decía este tranquilo**…-segundo ya tendrás tiempo para arreglar las cosas con la chupasangre…**

**-pero yo quiero ir ahora…-**trataba de quitarse del amare de su hermano

**-porque con tanta urgencia…**

-**POR QUE LA QUIERO MALDITA SEA**-grito

El perro abrió los ojos como par…y soltó el agarre de su hermano…

-**no me digas que….**

**-si Jake…-**dijo este serio y decidido**- me he enamorado de Marceline**

Etapa 5 Aceptación

Continuara...

* * *

**Bueno creo que este sera el unico capitulo asi de largo porque esta concentrado en las etapas...ya que pienso hacer los otros no tan largos...**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y no averlos defraudado ya saben tanto esperar para esto...y su Finnceline no se preocupen chicos que pronto habra,  
**

**y de nuevo me disculpo si no les gusta como actuan los personajes o si encuentra una que otra mala ortografia...  
**

**mmm...nose cuando actualizare...asi que se los dejo a sorpresa xD  
**

**bueno eso es todo espero que les haya gustado y que no los haya aburrido con tanta bla bla bla  
**

**Bueno sea cortez ande con cuiado eduquece lo mas que pueda respete para que lo respete y que Dios nos ampare, nos vemos en la proxima xD  
**

**Nos vemos luego  
**

**- IchiLoveRuki  
**


	3. La Guia y el primer nivel

**_*cantando desafinadamente* Feliz Navidad (x1)  
Feliz Navidad, próspero año y felicidad.  
I wanna wish you a merry christmas. (x2)  
from the bottom of my heart. _**

**_SORPRESA.! aqui un nuevo cap...y creeanme dude que lo publicaria en noche buena n_n_**

**Desclaimer**: La historia no me pertenece...todo los derechos son de Pendleton Ward

**Publicado:** 24/dic/2012

**Agradecimientos:** Muchas gracias a todos por haber comentado y por poner mi historia en sus favoritos =D tambien les agradesco a que lo leeyeron pero no dejaron reviews

**Paqs:** wow muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste como escribo n_n y sobre tus preguntas mejor dejo que lo descubras a medida que avanze la historia ;D

**M,lunabell scarlet, MusickGirl02**, : si yo tambien me quede un poquito traumada por esa escena ni yo misma me la creei...muchas gracias por su reviews xD

**PawBlue:** ok ok xD ...gracias por tu lindo review me alegra que te agrade n_n

**fiioremarcy117, .9, Ovks and Marceline, Kevinkev18:** muchas gracias por su reviews

* * *

Capitulo 3. La guía y el Nivel 1

_Perdonar es el valor de los valientes. Solamente aquel que es bastante fuerte para perdonar una ofensa, sabe amar._

Definitivamente ha sido unas de sus peores noches de toda su inmortal vida. Ya que no pudo ni pegar un solo ojo en toda la noche; es mas se paso toda la noche moviéndose de lado a lado…estaba agotada emocionalmente y también físicamente….después de todo el teatrito que paso en las montañas…

**¡**_**Ya basta Finn**__!__** no juegues conmigo y mis sentimientos, sabes que soy muy sensible ¡maldita sea**_

_**No juego contigo**__…__**jamás jugaría con tus sentimientos Marcy…porque yo…**_

De nuevo esas escenas regresaban a su cabeza… ¡maldito Finn! ¿Cómo ese chamaco lograba que sus emociones decayeran? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía tan dolida? Sus ojos de nuevo le empezaron a picar por las lágrimas, cerró los ojos fuertemente para que no salieran…si es que tenía lágrimas todavía…

Se viro en su cama, dándole la cara donde estaba el armario y dándole a la espalda donde estaba su grabadora, para luego posicionarse en posición fetal poniendo sus manos debajo de su mejilla y volvió a suspirar para cerrar sus ojos…

_Después de que salió de las montañas junto con el Rey Helado…para dirigirse al Reino Helado…._

_**-bueno vegete…hasta aquí te trajo el tren-**__ decía esta mientras lo soltaba y este caía de cara…._

_**-que delicada eres Marceline**__- decía este mientras se sobaba su pobre cara toda amoratada_

_**-si bueno…me voy…-**__decía esta mientras se daba la vuelta para irse_

_**-Marceline…-**__la llamo este suavemente y la chica se detuvo pero aun sin darse la vuelta- __**aunque no me has dicho porque llorabas; pero por lo que acabo de presenciar hoy en las montañas; tiene que ver con el chico rubio…cierto**__-la chica solo se mantuvo en su lugar apretando sus puños__**- y no se cual es el problema que tienen ustedes dos…pero sé que te afecta mucho y por alguna razón no me gusta verte así…y también veía a ese chico igual de dolido…no se; deberías hablar con el y arreglar las cosas -**__decía mientras jugaba con sus dedos chocándolos__**- y no es por defender al mocoso; pero aun es un niño y a veces hablan y meten las patas inconscientemente**__…_

_**-ponte hielo para que baje la hinchazón**__- dijo esta sin ni siquiera verlo__**- y no te metas en problemas quieres….**__-le dijo lo ultimo para luego marcharse_

_El viejo solo la vio marcharse…._

_**-sabes Gunter; si ese chico rubio no arregla las cosas con Marceline, ella seguirá sufriendo y si eso sucede me encargare de darle la paliza de su vida…-**__dijo mientras chocaba sus puños…_

_**-cuak!**_

_**-si tienes razón…ahora ven para que me ayudes a ponerme hielo en todo mi amoratado hermoso cuerpo…-**__decía este adolorido_

La chica volvió a recordar la escena en el Reino de Hielo…

_**Y no es por defender al mocoso; pero aun es un niño y a veces hablan y meten las patas inconscientemente**__…_

La chica puso una sonrisa triste…"niño, si claro" ese niño ya tenia 17 años ósea que ya no es un niño…ahora es un joven adulto…un joven adulto completamente atractivo…se metió una bofetada mental al pensar lo ultimo ¿desde cuando lo considera atractivo? Bueno nunca lo ha considerado feo es mas lo consideraba guapo pero pensar que es atractivo es otra cosa…se estrujo la cara para no pensar mas en ese asunto…

La vampira se volvió a costar boca arriba mirando el techo…volvió a suspirar…y se decidió a dormir…no importa hasta que hora pero solo quería estar en el mundo de los sueños para dejar de pensar en todo lo sucedido pero especialmente en el…

Cuando creyó que ya había caído en los brazos de Morfeo, escucho que le tocaban la puerta…decidió ignorar, de seguro la persona se aburriría de esperar y se iría…pero el sonido no cesaba seguía tocando la puerta mas fuerte…la chica se levanto de mala gana frunciendo el ceño a mas no poder…se levanto de su cama para flotar hasta la puerta…

**-ya voy…-**dijo esta fastidiada pero parece que la persona no lo escuchaba porque seguía tocando la puerta**….-dije que ya voy…**-dijo esta toda fastidiada abriendo la puerta de mala gana…para luego abrir los ojos como platos, y de momento se le olvido como flotar ya que puso los pies en el piso… ¿Por qué estaba el aquí?

-**Marcy…-**la llamo suavemente**- yo…-**pero fue interrumpido a brutamente ya que la chica le había cerrado la puerta en la cara….

* * *

Cuando Finn le confeso a su hermano de que estaba enamorado de la chica vampiro, pensó que se alegraría por la noticia ya que por fin pudo aclarar sus sentimientos y que ahora todo lo tenia mas claro….pero lo que realmente ocurrió fue que su hermano se desmayara bien dramáticamente, el rubio que se quedo un momento confundido por la manera que reacciono el perro…cogió un lápiz y empezó a picarlo con el lápiz para ver si despertaba…pero no recibía ninguna señal, así que solo cogió el perro y lo acomodo en el sofá y esperaría a que este despertara….escucho su estomago rugir así que fue a la cocina hacerse algo de comer…se hizo unas tostadas, unos huevos y jugo; cuando empezó a desayunar no pudo evitar en pensar en Marceline ¿Cómo estaría ella? Se preguntaba ¿aun seguiría enojada? Bueno conociendo el carácter de la chica; eso seria un si, ¿Qué haría para que lo perdonara? Esas y otras preguntas le rondaban por la cabeza. Quería terminar arreglar las cosas rápidamente con la chica, ya que si no lo hacia podía perderla y eso era algo que no iba permitir…si tendría que humillarse lo haría, si tendría que ser su lacayo por el resto de su vida lo haría, no importa que cosas haría por ella solo el sabia que lo haría y ya… ¿pero como? Como lo lograría…maldito Jake a buena hora se vino a desmayar…se sobo las cienes mientras daba un suspiro…

_Hace 3 años atrás…_

_**-¿que haces Jake?-**_ _pregunto el rubio mientras veía al a su hermano escribiendo algo a toda prisa…_

_**-acaso no lo ves hermanito…**_**-**_dijo esta sin ni siquiera mirarlo- __**escribo una guía para ti tal vez la necesitaras en el futuro- **__dijo este sin ni siquiera despegar la mirada de lo escribía_

_**-¿una guía?-**__alzo una ceja__**- ¿de que?**_

_**-te acuerdas de los niveles que te hable**__-despego la mirada de lo que escribía para mirar a su hermano…este solo asintió__**- pues ahora que tienes una relación con la chica de fuego tal vez la necesites, pero claro arregle algunas cosas ya que eres muy lento en cosas del amor….**_

_**-creo que no necesito de esas cosas Jake…yo solo puedo llevar nuestra relación a flote**__- dijo este mientras se cruzaba de los brazos_

_**-lo que tú digas hermanito….-**__empezó a escribir__**- pero sé que algún día vendrás a donde mí a pedirme consejos por eso te dejo la guía…pero solo la leerás cuando la necesites…**_

El chico abrió los ojos abruptamente por el recuerdo….

-**claro la guía…-**dijo este mientras se levantaba a toda prisa a buscar la guía…busco por los estantes de libro pero no estaba, busco por la sala, el comedor hasta en el baño pero no encontraba el bendito libro**…-donde lo escondiste Jake**- decía este mientras se despeinaba desesperadamente; se dirigió a su cuarto y busco de bajo de su cama, en su coqueta pero nada….- **¿donde estará?-** puso su dedo en la frente para luego cerrar ojos y pensó...-**claro…-**chisco los dedos…se dirigió donde era la antigua cama de su hermano y reviso debajo del matre y ahí estaba el condenado libro…era un libro pequeño de color amarillo cogió el libro entre sus manos y le quito el polvo que tenia en la portada, observo que tenia dibujo de un mini Jake con su dedo índice alzado señalando lo que seria el titulo del libro dentro de una burbuja…

"_**Como tener una buena relación en tan solo 14 pasos para idiotas"**_

El chico enarco una ceja dudoso… ¿14 pasos? Acaso no eran 15….observo el titulo y en efecto había un numero 15 pero fue tachado con una gran "X" de color rojo para después ser sustituido por el 14…el chico solo negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras tenia una pequeña sonrisa….

Abrió el libro para leer la primera página; en esta se veía un mini Jake saludando:

"_**Hola querido hermanito, si buscaste esta guía es que estas completamente desesperado y por una "X" ó "Y" razón yo no estoy disponible ó cerca para ayudarte con tus asuntos amorosos…**_

_**Bueno hermanito esto es sencillísimo; en esta guía te ensañare los pasos para tener una buena relación pero primero tienes que empezar por lo básico así que modifique todo los niveles para que puedas hacerlo bien y no te quedes como un forever alone…**_

Había una cara de Finn con la expresión de Forever Alone…este solo frunció el ceño…

_**Si lo sigues todo al pie de la letra te garantizo que tendrás una buena relación y sobre todo la chamaca estará súper enamoradísima por ti…"**_

Había un mini Jake con el pulgar alzado mientras guiñaba un ojo…

El rubio por un momento se sintió avergonzado, es como si el libro supiera toda su situación…se sentó en el piso con las piernas cruzadas y pasó a la siguiente página…

"_**primero si ya confesaste tu amor hacia la nena que te trae babeando, pasa la pagina hasta encontrar el nivel que le sigue; si no pues pasa a la siguiente pagina"**_

El rubio paso a la siguiente página…se mostraba a un mini Jake con los brazos cruzados y con cara de decepción…

"_**Así que no te has confesado todavía; vaya niño…"**_

Finn frunció el seño e hizo un puchero molesto…

"_**no te enojes hermanito…solo era una broma"**_

Se mostraba a un mini Jake negando todo con las manos mientras sonreía nervioso…

"_**bien antes de confesar lo que sientes por esta persona, tienes que citarla a un lugar donde puedan estar los dos solos…."**_

Finn alzo la vista de su libro….

**-¿y porque tengo que citarla? acaso no se lo puedo decir cuando la vea en su casa…-**expreso este dudoso, para luego seguir leyendo

"_**Se lo que pensaste hermano y vaya que poco romántico eres…"**_

Se mostraba un mini Jake dándose un Facepalm…

"_**Recuerda que las chicas siempre le gusta lo cursi, no importa cuan ruda sean…**_

_**Pero si por alguna razón estas peleado con esta chica te aconsejo que primero esperes a que se tranquilicen las aguas, para después confesarte; porque si no ella se confundirá…Bueno vasta de charla hermano y vamos a lo que vinimos…"**_

El chico pasa a la siguiente pagina…

_**Nivel 1. Cítala…**_

"_**Es muy sencillo este nivel hermanito como que es el numero 1, creo que hasta un niño con pañales puede hacerlo…**_

_**Como te dije antes cítala algún lugar donde estén los dos solos y donde nadie los molestes…**_

_**NO PASES A LA SIGUIENTE PAGINA, HASTA QUE COMPLETES ESTE PASO…"**_

El chico rubio se quedo analizando lo que acaba de leer…y vaya que su hermano estaba loco para hacer esta guía; pero ¿él estaría mas loco para hacerle caso?…y la contestación de esa pregunta es un sí; así que iría con la vampira y hablaría con ella… así que cerro el libro y lo guardo en su mochila…para luego bajar rápidamente por las escaleras, miro el reloj ya era casi mediodía, así que se preparo para salir…se puso su gorro sin ni siquiera amarárselo logrando que sus mechones rubios salieran…, cogió su espada de sangre de dominio y la coloco en el agorador de su mochila…dirigió una ultima mirada a su hermano, aun seguía desmayado en el sofá; así que no lo dudo mas y salió….

* * *

Llego a la cueva 2 horas después…claro hubiese llegado mas temprano si es que el camino no se hubiese encontrado con Pie grande destruyendo una aldea, unas ratas gigantes robando queso y rescatar por decima vez a Stanley la sandia…

Se acercó a la puerta de la casa de la vampira, se quedo un buen rato pensando que iba hacer ó que iba a decir para que la chica lo escuchara pero sobre todo que lo perdonara por lo idiota que fue…

Miro de nuevo la puerta, para luego dar un suspiro para poder tranquilizar sus nervios…

**-bueno es ahora o nunca-** se dijo asi mismo dándose ánimos…alzo su puño para tocar la puerta pero se quedo estático- **¡Vamos Finn, no seas idiota tu puedes**!-se dijo así mismo otravez y esta vez si logro golpear la puerta…

Espero un rato, nadie contesto; así que volvió a golpear dos veces, pero ninguna señal de vida…el rubio se desespero así que empezó a tocar la puerta repetitivas veces…hasta que por fin sintió que abrieron la puerta de mala gana…

**-Dije que ya voy…-**dijo la chica fastidiada para luego quedarse callada con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras el labio inferior le temblaba…

El rubio la miro de arriba abajo llevaba puesto su ropa de dormir que era una sudadera azul y una camisilla gris…tenia el cabello todo alborotado parecía que se acababa de levantar y los ojos tenia ojeras por tanto llorar ó porque no pudo dormir tal vez ambas…el rubio de nuevo le entro el nerviosismo…pero no se acobardaría ahora….

**-Marcy…yo-**la llamo suavemente, para luego ser interrumpido ya que la chica le había cerrado la puerta fuertemente en la cara…el chico quedo un momento en estado vegetal para luego reaccionar y tocar de nuevo la puerta**- Marceline por favor ábreme tenemos que hablar…**

**-lárgate…no quiero hablar contigo…-**dijo esta mientras aun aguantaba la puerta con su espalda como si en algún momento el chico fuera abrirla

**-pero no me iré hasta hablar contigo…-**dijo este, alzando la voz

**-¡dije que no!-** decía esta mientras se deslizaba hasta quedar sentada en el piso**- por favor Finn, vete…-**decía esta también alzando la voz mientras aguantaba sus ganas de llorar ¡maldito Finn! Porque lograba que su parte sensible saliera a flote…el chico quedo un momento en silencio con la cabeza agachada y dejo caer su puño… ¿Qué hacer? La chica no quería verlo…pero si se iba ahora tal vez la perdería para siempre y eso es algo que no toleraría…

**-esta bien Marcy no me abras pero solo escúchame si…-**el chico recostó su frente a la puerta y apoyo su mano en ella….la chica aun estaba sentada con sus ojos aguados…mientras escondía su cara entre sus manos**…-****No sabes todo lo que me enfrentado para poder estar aquí a tu lado…**-empezó este hablar en un tono suave- **y no te das cuenta que, yo no encuentro ya que hacer…-**la chica lo escuchaba mientras aun mantenía su pose- **sé que piensas que no he sido sincero…-**dijo este mientras daba una sonrisa triste-** también sé que piensas que ya no tengo remedio,****pero quien me iba a decir…**-cerro los ojos fuertemente- **que sin ti no se vivir Marceline-** dijo fuerte mente…la chica alzo su cabeza a brutamente completamente sorprendida y tal vez sonrojada ¿a que se refería con eso**?-****Y ahora que no estas aquí…conmigo, me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces**- dijo este mientras se deslizaba a la puerta mientras quedaba arrodillado…aun la chica no sabia como reaccionar ¡maldito niño! Porque la pone tan confundida- **Marcy…**-la chica dio un respingo cuando escucho su nombre**…-****si te he fallado, te pido perdón; y tal vez no soy muy bueno pero te lo diré de la única forma que se…****abriendo las puertas de mi corazón para cuando decidas volver y perdonarme…**-decía este en tono nostálgico- **porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar el vacío que dejaste en mi**- la chica ahora si que sentía que algo se le movía en el pecho…como si su corazón volviera a latir después de siglos- **y sabes porque Marceline ****has cambiando mi vida me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer…****un día es un siglo sin ti-** dijo este en todo serio- **mas de mil y un castigo me he inventado,****para demostrarte que he cambiado…ya lo que paso, paso**- cerro la mano que tenia apoyada en la puerta en un puño- **por favor Marcy rescatemos lo que nos unió, que todos aprendemos de nuestros errores y yo ya aprendí del mio-** la chica coloco ambas manos en su pecho para poder calmar todas esos sensaciones que por culpa de ese chamaco esta sintiendo…- **por favor Marceline…-**se le estaba saliendo un par de lagrimas cerro los ojos para poder aguantarlas…- **sé que fue un idiota pero por favor…****solo yo te pido que ahora me perdones…-** ambos quedaron en silencio aun manteniendo su lugar la chica no sabia que pensar tenia tantas ganas de abrir la puerta y golpearlo por idiota pero también tenia tantas ganas de perdonarlo y abrazarlo…no sabia que hacer, no sabia que pensar… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque tenia tantas dudas? ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué Finn la hacia sentir así? ¡Maldición!...

El chico no escuchaba ninguna respuesta por parte de la chica… ¿acaso es que no lo perdonaría? Casi se le confiesa hay mismo y ella no diría nada…cerro los ojos frustrados apretó su mandíbula y sus puños…

**-porque…-**el chico abrió sus ojos rápidamente al escuchar a la chica- **porque juegas conmigo de esta manera Finn…-**en su voz se escuchaba tristeza...-**primero quieres que me aleje de tu vida y ahora me pides que te perdone… ¿Por qué me haces esto Finn?**- decía mientras se abrazaba ella misma aun sentada…

**-no juego contigo….**-decía este casi en un susurro pero que la chica si escucho…- **jamás jugaría contigo Marcy…eres demasiado importante en mi vida para hacer eso…-**la chica de nuevo se sonrojo y le dio gracia a Glob por que el chico estaba al otro lado de la puerta...

El chico quería confesarle ahí mismo que estaba enamorado de ella, pero no asi; no ella escondiéndose detrás de una puerta quería verla a los ojos…en esos hermosos ojos, cuando él le mostrara todo esos sentimientos que ella ha despertado en el; así que le haría caso al libro…

**-Marcy…**-la llamo suavemente mientras se ponía de pie**…- tengo algo bien importante que decirte, ya que no se cuanto tiempo lo seguiré ocultándolo de ti…**-la chica ahora si que le pico la curiosidad, le iba a preguntar que era lo tan importante si no fuera que escucho de nuevo al chico- **pero no aquí…no cuando tu estas escondida detrás de esta puerta, así que búscame en las praderas…te estaré esperando allí**- dijo en tono serio- **no importa cuanto tiempo tardes… estaré allí esperándote…**

**-que te hace pensar que iré….-**dijo esta en tono de desafío, el chico dio una pequeña sonrisa…

**-eres demasiado curiosa para quedarte con la duda**- dijo este seguro mientras tenia una pequeña sonrisa…y la chica volvió a sonrojarse ¡vaya muchachito! La conocía demasiado bien**…-así que te veo luego…en la anochecer para que puedas salir sin ningún problema…-**dicho esto acaricio la puerta pensado que la chica lo sentiría para luego dar la vuelta e irse…la chica lo vio a través de la ventana hasta perderlo de vista…aun sentía que algo se le movía en el pecho…

**-crees que iré, porque tienes algo "importante" que decirme**- aun no quitaba la vista de la ventana**- pues espero que lleve almohadas para que no te duela las nalgas por tanto esperar sentado porque no iré**- decía bastante segura mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la habitación…

* * *

El chico de nuevo caminaba para su casa, dio un vistazo al cielo este estaba nublado como si pronto empezara a llover…dio un suspiro…

**-espero que Marceline vaya…-**decía este sin quitar la mirada al cielo**- no importa la esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario-** decía decidido y lleno de ánimos- **además es demasiado curiosa estoy seguro que no se quedaría con la duda**- decía en un tono burlón

Llego a su casa, noto que el perro aun seguía desmayado en el sofá, negó suavemente con la cabeza, se dirigió a la cocina y noto que aun estaba todo el cagaero que hizo en la mañana…decidió limpiar todo antes que su hermano despertara y le diera otro desmayo por ver toda la cocina en ese estado…

Jake abrió los ojos bien lentamente, vio todo borroso así que volvió a parpadear mas rápido para mejorar su visión…noto que estaba acostado en el sofá de la sala…

**-ya despertaste-** escucho a su hermano

Dirigió la mirada donde provenía la voz de su hermano, y lo vio saliendo de la cocina para dirigirse donde el con una taza de leche caliente…

**-hermanito no me vas a creer pero **– dijo mientras se sentaba y se tocaba la cabeza para luego aceptar la taza que le ofrecía su hermano**-tuve un loco sueño donde me decías que estabas enamorado de la chupa sangre**-le dijo para luego darle un sorbo a su bebida…el rubio se quedo un momento en silencio para luego sentarse al lado de Jake…

**-viejo**-empezó hablar suavemente pero serio**- no era un sueño, yo si estoy enamorado de Marceline**

A continuación Jake escupió toda la leche caliente, para luego toser y darse en el pecho con el puño…el rubio le daba pequeños golpes por la espalda…

**-qu-que** *tose* **dijiste**- trataba de hablar mientras aun seguía tosiendo

**-lo que escuchaste**

Jake dejo de toser, cogió una bocanada de aire para recuperar todo el que perdió…para luego mirar a su hermano que lo miraba seriamente...

**-es enserio lo que estas diciendo Finn-** dijo este mientras miraba al rubio seriamente

**-nunca he estado mas serio en mi vida**- dijo este bien serio

El perro se llevo ambas manos a la cara para luego estrujársela se levanto del sofá para empezar a caminar de lado a lado…el chico rubio solo lo observaba….

**-estas seguro**- seguía este insistiendo

**-segurísimo**-se cruzo de brazos y se sentó derecho

**-sabes a lo que te estas arriesgando verdad**- le dijo mientras lo sostenía de los hombre mientas acerba su cara a la cara del muchacho

**-no se a que te refieres**- empujo al perro para que se alejará de su cara

**-hermanito, Marceline no es cualquier chica**- decía en tono preocupado**- es una vampira, una chupa sangre-** dijo mientras se convertía disimulando a un vampiro

**-si lo se y eso que**- no le dio la menor importancia mientras se alzaba de los hombros

-**pues porque ella en algún momento puede morderte y chuparte todo**

Fin se sonrojo hasta las orejas y Jake lo miro raro…

**-hay pero que cochino eres…me refería que te chuparía la sangre**

Finn soltó un suspiro y regreso a su color

**-Jake…-**lo llamo con mucha paciencia**- si ella quisiera chuparme la sangre ya lo hubiese hecho-** dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio

**-y si solo espera el momento-** dijo este en tono aterrador

**-entonces porque no aprovecho cuando dije esas estupideces de no querer verla ó cuando me comporte como un desquiciado en la montaña-** se cruzo de brazos dando superioridad

Jake se quedo analizando lo que le había dicho su hermano y tenia razón; si el fuese ella aprovecharía ese momento para descuartizarlo por idiota…

**-buen punto…**

**-además Jake, no te preocupes…no me pasara nada**- dijo dándole confianza…

**-pero hermanito es una vampira**- dijo este con los ojos llorosos

**-Jake, porque le tenga fobia a los vampiros no quiere decir que tengas que temerle a ella**-se cruzo de brazos- **bueno sé que ella te asusta varias veces pero solo hace por molestarte pero ella no te haría daño**-sonrió- **además esa es su forma de ser…eso es algo que admiro de ella; no teme ser ella misma, momento puede ser bromista pero algunos puede llegar hacer adorable…-**amplio mas su sonrisa- **es por eso que la quiero…es por eso que me enamore**- borro su sonrisa y bajo la mirada**- pero con todo lo que paso anoche, no se si podre recuperarla…**

Jake miro a su hermano…nunca lo había hablando tan en serio y con tanto amor…se sentía orgulloso de el…por fin el mocoso creció…es cierto que le temía a la chica, pero es como dice su hermano solo hace por broma…una broma de mal gusto; pero sabia que no le daría daño, ni a el ni a su hermano, si el chico por fin seria feliz con alguien pues lo ayudaría, es lo que mas deseaba que su pequeño hermanito sea feliz con alguien que lo quiera y si ese alguien es su peor pesadilla pues que así sea…total es su trabajo por ser el hermano mayor; se volvió a sentar al lado de su hermano…y le coloco un brazo alrededor de los brazos de este…

**-no te preocupes hermanito**- empezó a reconfortarlo- **deja que se tranquílese las aguas y luego vas hablar con ella…**

**-ya hable con ella…** - empezó hablar preocupado y con tono triste- **pero no se si es capaz de perdonarme…**

**-lo hará…**

**-porque tan seguro**- lo miro

-**porque algo me dice que ella te quiere**- le sonrió

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?**

_Hace 3 años atrás…_

_El perro estaba completamente tranquilo en la cocina mientras preparaba un burrito con todo…_

_**-oh dulce placeres de los dioses **__- decía mientras contemplaba su obra maestra…-__**eres toda una belleza**__- decía mientras lo abrazaba su burrito con todo, pero no toda su felicidad duro ya que cierta chica de ojos rojos apareció detrás de el con la cara mas espantosa que pudo…_

_**-HOLA JAKE-**_

_**-AAAAAHHHHH-**__ el perro grito a mas no poder dejando caer el burrito con todo que se explayo todo cuando cayo al piso-__**NOOOO MI BURRITOOO**__- decía desesperado mientras se arrodillaba….la chica solo se reía de su acto_

_**-no puedo creer que siempre caigas en el mismo truco…-**__decía ella aun riendo burlonamente_

_**-¿Qué hace aquí vampira?-decía este enojado**_

_**-solo vine a buscar a Finn**__- decía ella mientras dejaba de reírse y se secaba una lágrima_

_**-pues perdiste tu tiempo ya que Finn no esta**__- decía este mientras trataba de reparar en vano a su burrito- __**él se fue con su novia…**_

_La chica se le borro la sonrisa que tenia para poner una cara deprimida_

_**-oh**__- dijo secamente- __**es feliz**_

_**-que pregunta pues claro que es feliz**__- decía este aun si mirarla a la cara_

_**-y él la quiere…**_

_**-por supuesto y mucho…-**__ahora si que alzo la mirada y vio que la chica reflejaba en su rostro tristeza- __**oye vampira que sucede**__- la vampira reacciono..._

_**-na-nada…-**__decía ella tratando de recobrar su postura- __**me alegro que ese niño de pacotilla haya encontrado a una chica que lo haga feliz-**__ forzó una sonrisa_

_**-segura que estas bien…**__-la miro dudoso por unos momentos__**- acaso tu sientes algo por mi hermanito**_

_La chica se sonrojo…_

_**-por supuesto que no**__- lo negó rápidamente- __**es mi amigo y solo me alegro de que por fin sea feliz…**_

_**-claaaro**__- decía aun sin creerle_

_**-bah…cree **__lo que quiera __**pulgoso- dicho esto se alejó rápidamente del lugar**_

_Y desde entonces tuvo una sospecha de que la chica vampiro sentía algo por su hermanito…pero nunca le comento nada a nadie…_

**-solo es mi sexto sentido perruno**- dijo este mientras se daba en el pecho todo orgulloso…Finn solo le limito a sonreír...

**-gracias Bro…**-le sonrió, miro a través de la ventana y noto que casi iba anochecer, ya era la hora de ir a las praderas, se levanto del sofá para dirigirse a la puerta…Jake se le quedo viendo

**-¿a donde vas?**- pregunto mientras alzaba una ceja

**-iré a las praderas** - dijo este mientras se acercaba a la puerta…pero el perro estiro su pata para impedir que abriera la puerta**- ¿pero que?-** mira a su hermano molesto- **ahora que…-** lo desaprobó con la mirada, el perro solo se acercó a el…

**-¿para que?**

**-por que la cite…-**decía tratando de nuevo abrir la puerta, pero el perro se lo impidió

**-¿Cómo sabes que ira y no te dejara a plantado?**

**-sé que ira**…-dijo seguro

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?-** seguía insistiendo

**-solo lose…-**dijo ya desesperado, vaya que su hermano mayor si que puede ser mas molesto que una novia celosa**- ahora por favor me dejas ir….-**lo miraba con el ceño fruncido…el perro también lo desafío con la mirada para luego darle en paso…

**-llévate un paraguas porque parece que va a llover…**

**-no lo necesito…-**dicho eso se fue, dejando su hermano

**-mocoso idiota**- resoplo molesto para después calmarse- **buena suerte hermanito…**

**Continuara...**

* * *

**_Hasta aqui el capitulo...recuerden que cambie el orden de los niveles por lo que el primer nivel ya no es el abrazo..._**

**_nose si se dieron cuenta pero en la parte donde Finn le pide perdon a Marcy lo saque de la cancion de Chayanne Un dia es un siglo sin ti, por lo que gracias a esta cancion me inspire ^^  
_**

**_espero que les haya agradado el capitulo n_n y que pasen una linda navidad con sus seres queridos..._**

**_yo en el dia de reyes me voy de viaje por 2 semanas (primera en barco segunda en avion) asi que dejare el proximo cap. a modo sorpresa :p_  
**

**_sea cortez, ande con cuidado, respeten para que lo respeten y que Dios nos ampare nos leeremos en la proxima n_n  
_**

**_Se les quiere...  
_**

**_Pd. perdonen si tengo algun error ortografico pero es que soy un poco vaga -w-  
_**

**_-IchiLoveRuki_**


	4. Te quiero

_***se escucha el sonido de una pandereta*  
**_

**_Dame la mano paloma_**

**_pa ¿Qué? Pa ¿Qué? _**

**_Para subir a tu nido Uh! Ah!_**

**_Dame la mano paloma_**

**_ pa ¿Qué? Pa ¿Qué?_**

**_ Para subir a tu nido ooohh_**

**_Que me han dicho que estas sola_**  
**_ Que me han dicho que estas sola_**  
**_ Y acompañarte he venido oh oh_**

**_ Que me han dicho que estas sola_**  
**_ Que me han dicho que estas sola_**  
**_ Y acompañarte he venido !_**

**_Feliz año nuevo 2013 y Feliz dia de los Reyes :D_**

_**Estoy tan orgullosa de mi...me propuse como meta escribir un capitulo antes de irme de mi viaje mañana (si mañana 6 ya que subi el capitulo de madrugada xD) y lo logre :'D**_

* * *

**Desclaimer**: La historia no me pertenece...todo los derechos son de Pendleton Ward

**Publicado:** 5/enero/2013

**Agradecimientos:** Muchas gracias a todos por haber comentado y por poner mi historia en sus favoritos =D tambien les agradesco a que lo leeyeron pero no dejaron reviews

**cyberakuma1, deri118, kevinkev18**_ (cumpli, subi el cap antes de irme :D_), ** fiioremarcy117, Paqs**_ ( no soy bruja fue pura coincidencia te lo juro xD_), **gumball lee, , PawBlue, Brian received A ,** **dany0599.**..._: muchas...pero muchas gracias por sus reviews...no saben lo mucho que me alegra...ahh mi corazon no lo soporta :'D_

_**Finnceline12** y **regulartime22: **tranquilas...nadie le va a petear el perro a nadie...espero que ya hayan resuelto sus diferencias :D...ahora muchas gracias por su review me alegra que la historia sea de su agrado n_n  
_

_**Ahora si, los dejare leer tranquilamente...**  
_

* * *

Capitulo 4: Te quiero…

_Vieja madera para arder, viejo vino para beber, viejos autores para leer y vieja amiga en quien confiar._

_Nivel 1: Completado_

_**Nivel 2: Confiesa tus sentimientos**_

"_**Así que la citaste… ¡bien hecho hermanito!"**_

Se muestra un mini Jake alzando el dedo pulgar muy sonriente

"_**Ahora escúchame bien hermanito…bueno seria léeme…ok ya sé que fue un chiste mongo,**_

_**Bueno, hermanito lo único que te puedo decir es que seas claro; NO BALBUSEES y no hables con indirectas…es normal que estés nervioso pero tienes que controlarte…tienes que ser claro y preciso, pero no seas tan directo porque la puedes asustar…**_

_**PERO OJO**_

Se muestra un Jake con un solo ojo gigante….

"_**Si la ves confundida y que no te contesta a la primera, no te desamines; dale tiempo y se paciente…que algún momento ella te dará una respuesta"**_

_**NO PASES LA PAGINA HASTA QUE TERMINES ESTE NIVEL**_

* * *

El cielo que estaba azul adornado con pequeñas nubes blancas, prometiendo nuevas oportunidades…

Pero de momento todo cambio, ahora el cielo estaba gris…un gris oscuro ya no había nubes blancas, solo nubes grises eliminado todo el agua acompañado por pequeñas luces eléctricas…

En conclusión una noche tormentosa…

En el Reino de dulce precisamente el castillo de dulce, la Princesa Dulce estaba en su habitación de dulce, con su pijama puesta de color rosa y con unos espejuelos para leer sentada en su sillón leyendo muy concentrada un libro sobre relaciones…bebió un poco de su té que le dejo Mentita en la mesita de al lado sin ni siquiera despegar la vista del libro…de momento escucho un fuerte ruido que la sobresalto haciendo que derramará un poco té en el piso…

**-¡Oh cielos!-** se dijo mientras dejaba la taza y el libro en la mesita para luego coger un paño para limpiar…volvió a escuchar el ruido, detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para prestar mas atención; y lo volvió a escuchar otravez pero repetitivas veces como si fueran toques, se levanto lentamente y se quedo parada observando su ventana como si fuera los mas interesante del mundo…

**-¡Bonnibel!-** escucho una voz familiar- **¡Bonnibel sé que estas ahí, por favor ábreme!**

**-¡¿Marceline?!**- pregunto dudosa

-**no, soy Willy Wonka**- dijo sarcástica-**si, soy yo cara de chicle….ábreme la maldita ventana por si no te has dado cuenta esta lloviendo y me estoy congelando el trasero aquí afuera…**

La PB se acercó rápidamente hacia la ventana para abrirla y dejar pasar a la Reina de los vampiros…estaba completamente empapada de pies a cabeza, su ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo y tenia todo el cabello pegado a la cara…

**-¡oh por Glob, Marceline!…acaso no conoces un aparato súper tecnológico que se llama paraguas…-**dijo sarcástica

**-no estoy de humor para tus juegos…-**dijo la vampira un poco molesta mientras se exprimía su larga cabellera

**-no hagas eso…vas a mojar mi alfombra**-dijo la PB regañándola**- quédate ahí sin hacer nada, iré a buscarte una toalla para que te seques…**- dijo para luego irse al baño que tenia dentro de su habitación para buscar la toalla…la vampira suspiro y volvió a poner la cara de confusión para mirar hacia la ventana…

_**- quiero decirte que ¡TE QUIERO!- **_

Esa palabra volvió a resonar en su cabeza ¿Acaso estará ahora mismo en su casa? Ó ¿seguirá ahí bajo la tormenta? pensó la chica un poco preocupada, pero con lo que paso lo único que pudo hacer fue salir de ahí rápidamente….

**-Toma…**

PB la saco de sus pensamientos cuando le acerco la toalla a la cara, esta solo acepto la toalla rosa con un simple "gracias" para luego secarse la cara…

**-estas toda empapada, creo que iré también a buscarte algo de ropa seca**…-dijo la princesa mientras se dirigía a su armario

**-no es necesario que me emprestes tu ropa rosada…**-le dijo mientras se secaba el pelo

**-¿Qué pretendes que te de un resfriado o peor aun una pulmonía?-** le dijo sin ni siquiera mirarla con un deje de preocupación que supo disimular, mientras aun buscaba ropa

**-por favor…se te olvida que soy vampira-**dijo con superioridad-** es muy difícil que… ¡ACHU!**

**-decías…-**le dijo burlonamente mientras se acercaba a ella con ropa seca, la vampira solo la miro con el ceño fruncido un poco apenada**…- toma…ve al baño, si quieres báñate con agua caliente y cámbiate**- le dijo mientras le extendía la ropa seca, la vampira acepto la ropa para luego dar una sonrisa de lado burlonamente…

**-vaya, tanta amabilidad…**

**-siempre soy amable, si tu no dejas que yo sea amable contigo es otra cosa**- dijo mientras se cruzaba los brazos

**-si…como sea cara de chicle-** dijo esta cuando se cerro en el baño, la PB solo dio un suspiro y relajo de nuevo sus brazos y dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta del baño…

**-nunca cambias…eh Marceline**- dijo un poco nostálgica para luego sentarse en su sillón

La vampira aun permanecía recostada en la puerta del baño con la ropa aun en sus manos con la mirada fija en el suelo…

**-nunca cambias…eh Bonnibel**- sonrió con nostalgia…se quito toda la ropa mojada para tirarla encima del lavamanos…se metió en la bañera y abrió la ducha poniéndola en agua tibia….se quedo un buen rato parada debajo de la ducha, profunda en sus propios pensamientos ¿Por qué necesariamente tuvo que venir a este lugar? Acaso no podía ir con otra persona….dio un suspiro de resignación y cansancio…termino de bañarse, se seco con otra toalla ya que la otra estaba empapada...observo la ropa que aun esta doblada encima del inodoro un pantalón de dormir azul y la camisa rockera que le había regalado a la princesa en sus tiempos de amistad…sostuvo la camisa y la miro- **aun no puedo creer que la sigas guardando**- sonrió de nuevo con la nostalgia y se la puso…se observo en el espejo ya no se veía tan demacrada…ahora se veía un poquito mejor, salió del baño y noto que la Princesa estaba de nuevo leyendo su libro**- gracias por la ropa…-** le dijo con sinceridad, sacando a la princesa de su lectura, para luego dejar el libro hacia aun lado...

**-sabia que te ibas a negar a usar cualquier ropa con el color rosa**…-se puso de pie para coger la tetera**- así que trate de buscar cualquier cosa que no tuviera ese color para que te sintieras cómoda…**-le dijo mientras servía dos tazas de té- **ten, toma un poco para que se te quite el frio- **le dijo amablemente mientras le extendía la taza

**-gracias**- dijo un poco incomoda por tanta amabilidad, se le hacia raro en comportarse así ya que hace años no lo hacían desde que dejaron su amistad…ahora era que siempre discutían y peleaban….pero por un momento solo por un pequeñísimo momento se sentido bien...miro su taza y de nuevo se quedo vagando por sus pensamientos…

"**¿Cómo estará él? "**

_**Marceline…yo…estoy enamorado de ti…**_

Cerro los ojos fuertemente…aun no entendía como un chamaco la pondría tan confusa, porque se le fue tan difícil en darle una respuesta tanto negativa como positiva…

La princesa no paso por alto la cara de preocupación y confusión de la chica vampiro…

**-Marceline, te puedo preguntar ¿Qué haces aquí?-** dijo seria mientras soplaba su te para luego darle un sorbo

**-eh…-**salió de sus pensamientos por la pregunta repentina de la princesa- **pues…yo…-** que le diría, no sabia como empezar en primer lugar porque ella tampoco sabia porque había ido a ese lugar para refugiarse…

**-algo te sucede…cierto**- no fue una pregunta fue una afirmación, estaba completamente segura que algo le pasaba a la chica, la chica vampira se puso nerviosa de momento pero claro trataba de no aparentarlo al frente de ella…- **y bien…-** enarco una ceja sin paciencia muy poco en ella

**-pues…veras…**-estaba con la mirada fija aun en su taza, ya con el té frio**- no…no se como decirte esto…**

**-¡oh por Glob!**-expreso dramáticamente**- estas enamorada de mi…cierto**

La chica vampiro alzo la cabeza bruscamente con los ojos bien abiertos por poco y deja caer la taza sobre la rosada alfombra…

**-QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS DICIENDO….**-frunció el ceño y estaba roja pero no se si era por ira o por vergüenza- **perdona por decepcionarte pero…YO NO SOY DE ESE VANDO PARA QUE LO SEPAS…-**suspiro con enojo para luego tranquilizarse un poco

**-tranquila, solo era una broma…-**dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio

**-pues fue muy mala-** suspiro- **además para que perder el tiempo contigo si hay hombres guapos allá afuera**- dio un sorbo de su té frio haciendo en el proceso una cara de asco- **¡wacala!- **dijo sacando la lengua y frunciendo

**-eso te pasa por dejarlo enfriar…-**dio otro sorbo terminando su té- **ahora si, ya que te tranquilizaste me puedes decir ¿Por qué estas aquí?**

**-acaso no puedo visitar una vieja amiga-** dijo mientras dejaba la taza con todo en la mesita

**-ambas sabemos que no es cierto**- dijo esta seria también dejando la taza hacia aun lado para luego retomar su postura seria- **¡Dime!-** casi le ordeno

Marceline volvió a mirar al suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo; mientras PB aun le tenía la mirada encima mientras tenia los brazos cruzados esperando respuesta por parte de la chica…

**-pues…yo…**

**-dime algo Marceline**- dijo esta bien seria mientras apoyaba su cara en una mano**- tiene que ver con un chico**

La Vampira la vio sorprendida ¿Cómo lo supo? Tan obvia era…

**-como…tu…**-empezó a balbucear

**-te conozco demasiado bien**- interrumpió su balbuceo**- nuestros años de amistad no fue en vano**- sonrió otra vez con nostalgia, Marcy solo bajo la mirada sabe lo que se siente**- ahora dime que es lo que te molesta-** se levanto del sofá, para sentarse en medio de su cama con las piernas cruzada y cogió una almohada y se la puso en su falda- **cuenta…soy todo oídos**- sonrió de nuevo y palpito el matre para que la chica se sentara al frente de ella y así lo hizo la vampira se sentó al frente de ella con las piernas cruzadas

**-pues… se me confeso…-** dijo tímidamente tenia la mirada aun gacha y sus mejillas se sonrojaron…

**-¿Quién se te confeso?-** dijo la PB curiosa

La Vampira ahora si que le entro los nervios…su corazón inmortal parecía que se le iba salir del pecho y sentía pequeñas hormigas en su barriga…

**-F-Finn…-**se lo dijo toda nerviosa y con un terrible sonrojo

PB abrió tan grandes los ojos que parecía que se le iba a salir…

**-¡QUEEE!**- grito por la sorpresa

~Flash Back~

_La lluvia prometía no parar, los truenos rompía el silencio y los rayos iluminaba la noche; el viento soplaba y azotaba… la cueva estaba mas fría que nunca gracias a esa pequeña tormenta y se escuchaba el sonido del viento como si fuera un alma en pena…._

_La Reina vampiro observo por su ventana, y noto que estaba lloviendo asquerosamente…_

_**Te esperare no importa lo que pase **_

_Recordó una vez más las palabras del chico…_

_**-de seguro esta en su casa por la lluvia**__- dijo para tranquilizarse en vano_

"_Y si no esta en su casa y te esta esperando"_

_Agito su cabeza de lado a lado…_

_**-por supuesto que no me esta esperando… ¿Quién en su sano juicio estaría debajo de esta tormenta?- **__se dijo una vez mas para convencerse_

"_Ambas sabemos que ese chico no tiene un juicio sano"_

_La chica volvió a ignorar la vocecilla de su cabeza y trato de concentrarse en su baja-hacha que lo tenía hace más de media hora para distraerse, pero no ha hecho nada más que tenerlo en sus manos y mirar hacia la nada dentro de sus pensamientos…_

_**Jamás jugaría contigo Marcy…eres demasiado importante en mi vida para hacer eso…**_

_Volvió a recordar esas palabras que hicieron que su frio corazón volviera a saltar…y es cierto que no lo puede negar; cuando el rubio fue a su casa para después decirle todo ese discurso se sintió emocionada…mas que emocionada estaba feliz…_

_**-¿Por qué me haces sentir así?-**__ dijo dando un suspiro_

"_será porque te gusta"_

_Un sonrojo apareció en su rostro…_

_**-tsss por favor…como me va a gustar ese niño…**_

"_un niño que ahora es un joven adulto bastante atractivo, acéptalo esta para hacer limonada con el toda la noche…si sabes a lo que me refiero"_

_**-cállate maldita pervertida-**__ se decía mientras se aguantaba la cabeza estrujándose su cabellera_

"_¿Por qué me quieres callar? Porque sabes que te estoy diciendo la verdad"_

_-__**ssshhh, te dije que te calles**_

_El sonido de un trueno la asusto haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos_

_**-tengo que buscar amigos, oh sino me volveré loca-**__ se dijo mientras se sobaba las sienes_

_Otro trueno más fuerte sonó…ella volvió a mirar por su ventana_

_**-que será lo importante que tiene que decirme…-**__ decía pensativa _

_**Eres demasiado curiosa para quedarte con la duda**_

_**-pareces que si me conoces muy bien héroe**__- sonrió suavemente_

"_Que esperas búscalo"_

_**-dudo que con esta tormenta siga ahí…**_

"_y si no lo esta y te sigue esperando como lo prometió"_

_** Te estaré esperando allí**__; __**no importa cuanto tiempo tardes… estaré allí esperándote**_

_Volvió a mirar hacia afuera ¿y si seguía esperándola? ¿Y si esta debajo de esa tormenta esperándola? Todo mojado y con frio…pero si iba ahora a buscarlo y descubre que no la estaba esperando y se fue a su casa porque se aburrió y ahora estaba al frente de la chimenea abrigado con una taza de chocolate caliente… ¿pero si no lo estaba? _

_La pobre chica tenia una discusión con sus propios pensamientos, ya le dolía la cabeza de tantas preguntas….se alboroto todo su cabello con desesperación ¿Qué debía hacer? Volvió a mirar hacia afuera buscando una respuesta…_

_**-eres una tonta**__- se dijo a si misma; dejo el bajo-hacha en su lugar, tomo un abrigo se coloco la capucha para protegerse de la lluvia y una sombrilla, salió de la casa dando un portazo para salir volando a toda prisa hacia las praderas._

_Floto lo mas rápido que pudo; el viento era demasiado fuerte y la sombrilla que tenia no la ayudaba para nada; ya mas de una vez por poco se va volando como Mary Poppins por el viento….estaba casi empapada por la lluvia que no cesaba…pero no se detuvo, quería llegar lo mas rápidos hacia las praderas… _

_¿Por qué demonios ese chico la preocupaba tanto? _

_Llego a las praderas, y miro de lado a lado buscando al chico…no lo veía por ningún lado…algo en su interior se encogió ¿acaso no la espero? Él no dijo que la iba esperar no importa lo que pasara ¿entonces por qué no lo veía por ningún lado? Siguió buscando…ya tenia ganas de llorar _

_¿Maldita emociones? _

_Cuando decidió dar la vuelta para dirigirse a su fría cueva…lo vio…ahí sentado en el frio y mojado césped…todo empapado por la lluvia pero él ni se molestaba estaba tranquilo mirando el cielo nublado y lluvioso…_

_Su corazón volvió a tener vida ¿si la espero? No se fue…._

_La vampira se acercó, lentamente donde él; como si no creyera lo que esta viendo sus ojos…estaba temblando pero no de frio si no de los nervios… _

_**-F-Finn**__- lo llamo casi en un susurro pero que el chico claramente escucho ya que se levanto y se dio la vuelta…estaba como dije antes todo empapado, sus mechones rubios se le pegaba a la cara…estaba mirándola con ¿con que? ¿Alegría? No más profundo… ¿felicidad? ¿Emoción? ¿Cariño? Tal vez todo junto a la vez…._

_**-viniste….-**__dijo con una gran sonrisa, que ocasiono que por poco el corazón de la chica le diera un paro…_

* * *

_Estaba de camino hacia las praderas, cuando cae el aguacero…busco en su mochila si tenía un paraguas…pero nada; miro al cielo y resoplo cansado…_

_**-me pasa por idiota, porque no le hice caso a Jake-**__ negó suavemente con la cabeza por su idiotez y siguió su camino…no se iba a detener por una tonta lluvia…_

_Ya llevaba mas de 2 horas hay sentado en el césped esperando a la chica que le robaba el aliento…y todavía la tonta lluvia no cesaba….ya le estaba entrando el frio pero no le importo; prometió que estaría allí esperándola no importa lo que pasara y cuanto tiempo tomara…no le importaba pescar un resfriado ó una pulmonía…no se iba a ir hasta que la chica apareciera… _

"_¿Y si no viene nunca?"_

_**-va a venir…lose-**__ dijo seguro mientras arrancaba unos cuanto césped_

"_¿Cómo estas tan seguro?"_

_**-porque sé que no se quedaría con la duda- **__sonrió suavemente como si eso fuera un hecho_

"_yo creo que esta te dejo mas a plantado que una planta"_

_**-cállate nadie pidió tu opinión**__- movió su cabeza frenéticamente para ignorar a su vocecilla_

_Sonó un trueno y él se asusto de momento por estar tan concentrad; miro al cielo, las gotas frías de la lluvia caía en su rostro mojándolo, el rubio cerro los ojos "sé que vendrá" pensó el chico tranquilo y seguro de si mismo….y como si fuese parte de magia, como si la hubiese llamado con el pensamiento…_

_**-F-Finn…-**__ escucho que la llamaban, él se levanto y la miro…lucia adorable bajo la lluvia toda empapada la capucha de su abrigo ya se le había ido hacia atrás por el viento por lo que tenia unos cuantos cabellos mojados y algunos pegados a su cara…estaba mirándolo como si aun no creería que él estuviese allí esperándola…el sonrió de la manera mas tierna y la mas sincera…se alegraba mucho que ella se encontrara allí…_

_**-viniste…-**__le dijo sin oculta su alegría_

_**-eres un tonto-**__ el chico abrió los ojos por sorpresa- __**no ves que puedes pescar un resfriado o una pulmonía-**__ dijo ella con preocupación…el chico volvió a sonreír…_

_**-no importa coger una pulmonía, si así logro que estés aquí… **_

_La chica se sonrojo y le dio gracias a Glob por que era oscuro y no se notaba su sonrojo…_

_-po-por favor que tonterías dices…-dijo ella para ocultar su nerviosismo mientras son tenia fuertemente su sombrilla…_

_**-Marcy…-**__el chico se puso serio y se fue acercando a la chica hasta quedar frente de ella debajo de la sombrilla, la chica ahora si que estaba como un tembleque…pero claro le echaría culpa al frio…- __**quiero decirte algo…de verdad que ya no se cuanto mas podrá mi corazón soportarlo-**__ decía mientras se tocaba el pecho y la miraba a los ojos…la chica trago ruidosamente ¡maldita sea! Se veía demasiado lindo…se dio una bofetada mental…_

_**-¿qu-que es lo qu-que tiene tan preocupado héroe?**__- trataba de no aparentar nerviosismo y curiosidad pero ese chico ahí al frente de ella no ayudaba para nada…_

_**-Marcy…yo…-**__ demonios estaba todo nervioso…-__**sabes…creí que te lo podía decir así a la soltada pero no puedo…-**__bajo la mirada_

_**-no te entiendo héroe…-**__hablo suavemente mientras también bajaba la mirada para verle la cara al chico…_

_**-pues que…**__**es aterrador convertir mis sentimientos en palabras…-**__la chica lo iba a preguntar que significaba eso si no fuera porque el chico hablo primero- __**Cuando miraba el camino recorrido y el que me aguardaba, mis ojos estaban llenos de cobardía; quería mirarte a los ojos, pero tenía miedo de no poder ser sincero…**__-hablaba mas seguro y de nuevo alzo la mirada; mirándola directamente- __**pero la alegría de haberte encontrado en este ancho mundo no puede expresarse con palabras…-**__ahora si que la chica parecía que los ojos se le iban a salir del casco y tenia un terrible sonrojo...quiso hablarle de nuevo pero este la detuvo poniendo su dedo en los labios…en sus labios fríos gracias a la lluvia, la chica sintió un corriente por sentir el contacto del chico en sus labios..-__**no me interrumpas, por favor**__- le dijo suavemente y ella asintió con la cabeza- __**Durante miles de noches quise contártelo; sé que es una exageración pero es lo que siento- **__se rasco la nuca señal de nerviosismo- sabes…_ _aunque me de miedo acabar herido…quiero decirte…-la miro a los ojos y se sonrojo- __**quiero decirte que ¡TE QUIERO!-**__ casi le grito en la cara...la chica sonrió…_

_-__**esa era todo Finn…-**__el la vio confundido- __**yo también te quiero…por eso somos amigos ¿no?**_

_El chico le retumbo la cabeza la palabra "amigos"_

_**-creo que no me entiendes…-**__dijo mientras daba una sonrisa torcida y se halaba sus mechones que tenia en la cara…_

_**-entonces…háblame claro…-**__dijo ella dudosa por la actitud del chico…_

_Bien si ella quería que fuera directo…pues será directo y el que trataba agregar romanticismo…_

_**-Marceline, yo… ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI…**__-ahora si que le grito fuerte y claro…ahora si que la chica estaba en una especie de shock tanto que dejo que la sombrilla saliera volando por el viento, pero ni ella ni el chico se dieron cuenta de esos…solo se quedaron allí en un silencio…mirándose… ¿y ahora que le diría? ¿Por qué no puede negarse? ¿Por qué siente alegría en su frio corazón?...el chico al ver que la chica no decía ni "pio" decidió romper el hielo de ese asqueroso silencio- __**¿Me quieres? o ¿no me quieres? me da igual la respuesta, pero necesito saberlo…-**__decía casi desesperado, pero se tranquilizo__**- no importa cuanto desee estar contigo; hay muchas cosas en esta mundo que no pueden cambiarse, ¿verdad?**__ – se acercó a la chica y la cogió por los hombros y le dedico la mirada mas tierna que tenia, ella solo estaba embobada por esa mirada- __**y créeme porque el solo hecho de quererte es una verdad que nadie puede cambiar…**_

_La chica no sabía lo que sentía emoción, felicidad, confusión…. ¿amor? no estaba segura…pero lo que si sabia es que ese chico la hacia sentir especial… pero ahora no sabia que decirle, no sabia si brincarle encima y besarlo hasta acabarse todo el aire…o salir de ahí y no verlo…las dos opciones eras bastante tentadoras…_

_El rubio noto la batalla mental que tenía la chica…así que soltó su agarre…sabía lo que sentía; el mismo pasó por eso, bajo la mirada y apretó los puños…la chica lo miro preocupada…_

_**-Finn…yo…-**__balbuceaba no sabia que decirle…_

_**-tranquila…-**__le dijo suavemente__**- no tienes que contestarme ahora…-**__alzo la mirada- esperare todo el tiempo que quieres- se acercó a ella y puso una mano en su mejilla, ambos se entre mecieron __**Aunque mis sentimientos no sean correspondidos te puedo decir "te quiero"-**__ ella se sonrojo__**- y sabes…Y esa es la cosa mas maravillosa del mundo…**__-sonrió, volvió acaricio su mejilla antes de retirar su mano…_

_Ella estaba tan avergonzada…pero también tan llena de felicidad que eso le aterraba…aterraba entregar su corazón…aunque ella sabia que él no era malo que sabría valorar su corazón…pero aun tenía miedo…así que solo salió volando…no importa a donde…._

_**-te volviste sensible Marceline**__- se volvió a repetir esa frase- __**enamorado…esta enamorado, de mi**__- aun no se lo creía…- __**pero y yo ¿estaré enamorada de el?**__- demonios porque ahora…cuando decidió nunca mas sentir ese sentimiento tan doloroso pero tan fascinante como es el amor…no sabia el ¿Cómo? Ó el ¿porque? Ya estaba cerca del Dulce Reino…tal vez seria porque quería un consejo ó solo quería estar con alguien que la entendiera…pero sin darse cuenta ya estaba tocando la ventana de la Dulce Princesa…_

_Finn solo vio cuando ella salió volando rápidamente aun con la lucha que tenia con sus pensamientos…no podía hacer nada, no podía detenerla…tenia que darle el tiempo…_

"_**Si la ves confundida y que no te contesta a la primera, no te desamines; dale tiempo y se paciente…que algún momento ella te dará una respuesta"**_

_Un poco más animado, sonrió…_

_**-te esperare, porque Te quiero…**_

_**Continuara...  
**_

* * *

_**Bueno hasta aqui en cap. espero que les haya gustado n_n  
**_

_**Ahora...no quiero poner a la Dulce Princesa como una loca celosa que perdio el amor de Finn...simplemente no quiero que sea mala, sino que sea una amiga para Marcy...  
**_

_**Algunas de las oraciones que sale cuando Finn se le confiesa a Marcy es de la cancion Sen no yoru wo koete del grupo japones Aqua Timez; si no la han escuchado esa cancion le aconsejo que la escuchen es super hermosa TvT  
**_

_**Bueno como siempre, dejare el siguiente a sorpresa, quien sabe a lo mejo no me tarde tanto ;D  
**_

**_sea cortez, ande con cuidado, respeten para que lo respeten y que Dios nos ampare nos leeremos en la proxima n_n  
_**

_********__Se les quiere..._  


_********__FELIZ DIA DE LOS REYES  
_

_********__-IchiLoveRuki  
_


	5. Yo tambien

_**Hola de nuevo...si, mi cerebro tomo en serio sobre las vacaciones...trataba de escribr algo pero solo me quedaba como una anormal alfrente de la computadora con la pantalla en blanco...y me dije no mas...mis lectores me necestitan y como ven ya estoy aqui dejandole un cap. de regalo por el dia de la amistad ^^**_

**Desclaimer**: La historia no me pertenece...todo los derechos son de Pendleton Ward

**_Publicado:_ **13/Feb/2013

**Agradecimientos:** Muchas gracias a todos por haber comentado y por poner mi historia en sus favoritos =D tambien les agradesco a que lo leeyeron pero no dejaron reviews

_**cyberakuma1, , Paqs, gumbal lee, PawBlue, lunabell scarlet, yo,Renton-torston, alecita 122, ikerramirez4, Skrillex12HDA **_

_ Muchisimas gracias a todos ustedes por su Reviews y por su apoyo T^T_

**_Ahora sin mas...disfruten n_n_**

* * *

Capitulo 5: Finn…yo…

"_Si es tu mejor amigo será tu mejor amor"_

_**Nivel 1: Completado**_

_**Nivel 2: completado**_

"_**Felicidades Mijo ya te confesaste; estoy tan orgulloso de ti"**_

Se muestra a un Jake llorando de la felicidad

"_**Bien hermanito querido, si la chica te dio el "Sí" a la primera puedes pasar al nivel 5… si no te dio el "Sí" y tomo un poco de tiempo para pensar pasa a la siguiente página"**_

Pasa a la siguiente pagina

"_**¡oh vaya! Así que no te contesto a la primera…" **_

Mini Jake haciendo puchero

"_**pero no te desamines hermanito eso es que está un poquito confundida con sus sentimiento; vera que tarde o temprano tiene que darte una respuesta tanto como positiva como negativa."**_

"_**Si la chica te dice que "no", no te rindas y enamórala; pero si ella no da pie con bola es que no es para ti…pero si la nena te dice que "si", es que desea tener una oportunidad contigo y he aquí donde entras en acción hermanito…tendrás que llevar las cosas con calma para que no se sienta presionada ni incomoda…enamórala poco a poco sin prisa"**_

_**Nivel 3: Abrázala**_

"_**Como te dije tienes que tomarlo con calma…"**_

"_**abrázala, pero con cariño no seas brusco…transmítele todo tu afecto en ese abrazo que ella sienta el amor que le tienes"**_

_**NO PASES LA PAGINA HASTA QUE TERMINES ESTE PASO**_

* * *

Finn aún seguía tirado en su cama…ni siquiera le ha importado comer o cambiarse de ropa…

**-solo tengo que esperar…-**se dijo por decimoquinta vez...para luego suspirar y cerrar los ojos

**-si sigues así de vago engordaras**

Interrumpió Jake silencio de la habitación de su hermano…que ni siquiera se ha molestado en mirarlo

**-no importa-** dijo sin ánimos

**-¡hermano no puedes seguir así!-**expreso desesperado y preocupado mientras se acercaba a la cama del chico**- llevas 5 días encerrado en esta habitación….5 DIAS**- dijo con énfasis la última palabra mientras marcaba los días con sus dedos

5 días había pasado desde la declaración de Finn…5 días donde la Reina Vampiro no le ha dado la cara sin su respuesta, 5 días donde el chico no ha salido de su habitación; ni siquiera para ir de aventuras, comer o simplemente bañarse.

La confianza de Finn poco a poco desvanecía…por ningún motivo quería bajar sus esperanzas de que la chica le diera una respuesta positiva…pero las horas pasaban y ella aun no aparecía…no tenía ánimos y también se encontraba….deprimido.

El perro observaba a su hermano tirado hay en la cama con el cabello todo despeinado y sucio con la misma ropa que tenía desde hace 5 días; no quería salir ni comer y también lo veía triste y eso le preocupaba no se estaba comportando como el Finn aventurero alegre de siempre…es más se atrevería apostar unas de sus patas que está más deprimido que cuando PB lo rechazo o cuando termino con PF…y eso, que esta así porque no ha recibido una respuesta, no se imaginaria como se pondría si la chica vampiro lo rechazara…de seguro lo mandaría para el Panamericano por lo loco que se pondría por no tener a ninguna de las chicas que llego a sentir algo más allá de la amistad.

**-¿Cómo se siente Jake?-** dijo el chico de momento sacando al perro de sus pensamientos…Jake se quedó mirándolo sin entender nada, iba a preguntar a que se refería pero el chico se adelantó- **¿Qué se siente en que tú y Arcoíris se hayan enamorado mutuamente sin problemas, sin confusiones, ni nada? Solo basto a que se miraran para saber que eran uno para el otro ¿Cómo se siente…estar con la persona que es para ti?-** preguntaba al chico pero sin mirarle la cara a su hermano si no que tenía la mirada clavada en el techo como si ahí encontraría todas las respuestas…El perro quedo un poco confundido por esa pregunta…

**-p-pues…creo…-**el perro trataba de encontrar una respuesta que le satisficiera a su hermano- **bien…se siente bien…-** le contesto…pero no hubo respuesta de Finn solo se quedó callado por unos breves minutos…

**-con que bien…-**dijo el chico para después darse la vuelta y darle la espalda a su hermano

**-hermano…**

**-solo…quiero dormir….**

El perro capto el mensaje de que su hermano quería estar solo así que solo le dio una última mirada antes de salir…

**-tengo que regresar a casa…si me necesitas solo llámame…ok**- le dijo a su hermano antes de salir del lugar

El chico no dijo nada…solo se entregó de nuevo a los brazos de Morfeo…pensando en la chica de los ojos rojos

* * *

Mientras que en Dulce Reino

La vampira estaba en el cuarto de la Dulce Princesa…estaba todo oscuro ya que tenía las cortinas cerradas para cuidarse de los rayos ultravioletas…aún estaba sentada en la cama de la princesa…con las rodillas cerca del pecho y escondiendo su rostro entre ellas…

_** Marceline, yo… ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI…¿Me quieres? o ¿no me quieres? me da igual la respuesta, pero necesito saberlo…**_

Esas palabras todavía le suena tan frescamente en su mente…aunque quisiera no puede retirarla de su cabeza…torturándola a cada minuto que pasa…

**-Finn…-**dijo casi en un susurro

Se escucha que alguien entro a la habitación abruptamente ocasionando un gran estruendo…era la Dulce Princesa que estos precisos momento no estaba tan dulce…tenía la cara más seria con el ceño fruncido…entro dando largos pasos fuertes mientras se oía el *tak tak tak* de sus zapatos contra el suelo…se acercó a un lado de su cama cruzadas de brazos manteniendo todavía esa cara de pocos amigos…

**-¿hasta cuándo piensas seguir así?**- dijo con la voz seria…la vampira ni siquiera levanto la cabeza para mirar a la princesa- **cuando me pediste tiempo ,me imagine que sería esa noche o un día tal vez dos…pero ya llevas 5 días. No dos ni uno…CINCO**- casi le grito reclamándole**- ¿Qué te sucede? No comes, no hablas y desde cuando no te bañas**- dijo mientras fruncía la cara- **mírate estas echa todo un desastre**

La vampira aún mantenía la misma pose…ni siquiera tenía los animo suficientes para encarar a la princesa…

La princesa aun la miraba desde su posición con los brazos en forma de jarra para luego dar un sonoro suspiro…

**-¿Marceline me estas escuchando?-** no recibió ninguna respuesta por parte de la chica- **¡Marceline!-** volvió a llamarla con autoridad pero esta ni hacia ninguna señal de vida; la Princesa se desesperó y cogió la cara de la chica levantándola bruscamente para después acercarse a ella- **¡Qué demonios te pasa!-** le grito mientras le aguantaba el rosto fuerte mente a la chica, esta solo la miraba sorprendida- **tú no eres así ¡por un demonio!...que paso con la vampira bromista irresponsable que le gusta vivir la vida como se le da la gana**- apretaba más las mejillas de la chica- **deberías estar feliz porque un chico como Finn se te haya declarado…y no estar como una depresiva**- se cayó abruptamente como si se recordara de algo**- ¡ooohh!…con que es eso...-** se dijo para sí misma que por la chica

**-Bonnifbelf mef laftisfmaf**- trataba de decir la chica

**-¿Qué cosa?**

**-quef mef laftifmaf**- trataba de decir mientras señalaba las manos de la princesa sujetando fuertemente su cara; Bonnibel comprendió el mensaje y un poco avergonzada por el acto que cometió soltó su cara diciendo un "lo siento" la chica al sentir libre su rostro empezó a sobarse los cachetes a colorados por culpa de la presión que hizo la princesa…

**-Que ruda eres Bonnibel**…-la miro de mala manera- **casi me exprimes la cara como su fuese una china…-**dijo mientras se sobaba los cachetes

**-no es mi culpa, que no me hicieras caso cuando te hablo**- se defendió esta mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se sentaba en la orilla de la cama

**-vaya manera de llamar la atención**- dijo esta en un susurro mientras tenía su mano en la mejilla, de verdad que la delicada princesa no era tan delicada como pensaba

**-ahora si**- rompió el hielo la princesa, llamando la atención de la adolorida vampira- **me puedes decir porque aun estas en la etapa de la depresión y no en los brazos de Finn**

**-todavía sigues con eso…**

~Flash Back~

_La princesa aun no caía en cuenta con todo lo que le conto la Reina Vampiro…Finn el Humano enamorado de la Reina de los Vampiros…claro ella sabía que Finn estaba enamorado gracias al "Feeling Scaner"; pero creía que era todavía sentimientos guardados por la Princesa Flama…NUNCA se llegó a imaginar que esos sentimientos eran dirigido para la Vampira; entonces eso significa que Marceline ¿puede sentir también amor hacia el humano?; claro que su experimento le dijo que Marceline también estaba enamorada pero no está segura si esos sentimientos esta dirigidos hacia el chico rubio o hacia otra persona….pero si siente algo hacia Finn ¿Por qué no está feliz? ¿Por qué se ve tan preocupada? ¿Será que no siente nada hacia el joven héroe?_

_Dirigió de nuevo la mirada hacia la vampira, esta tenía la mirada gacha y tenía rubor en las mejillas… ¿Por qué esta ruborizada? Será por lo que le dijo Finn o porque se lo conto a su ex amiga…_

_La chica Dulce dejo de pensar ya tantas cosas antes que le diera un dolor de cabeza…se levantó de la cama delicadamente para luego caminar y sentarse en su sillón...tomando de nuevo su libro sobre "Relaciones"_

_**-y ¿Qué vas hacer?**__- dijo rompiendo el hielo_

_La vampira alzo la mirada y vio a la princesa sentada en su sillón con la vista en su libro ¿Cuándo se movió? Tan metida está en sus pensamientos que no se dio de cuenta cuando la princesa se fue de su lado para irse al sillón_

_**-pues…yo…no lose**__- bajo la mirada de nuevo; enojada con ella misma por ser tan insegura_

_**-te lo preguntare más fácil**__- dijo con tono serio- __**¿Qué sientes por Finn?**_

_Marceline por un momento creyó que su corazón dejo de latir estando este ya muerto… ¿Qué siente por Finn? Buena pregunta; se supone que sea una pregunta fácil ¿no? ¿Qué siente por el humano? Eran tantas cosas que sentía que no se puede explicar y difícil de comprender…._

_**-no lose**__- dijo en un susurro pero que la princesa escucho bien, esta levanto la mirada de su libro y enarco una ceja…_

_**-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?**_

_**-pues que no lose**_

_**-¿estas segura?**_

_**-¡SI ESTOY SEGURA NOSE LO QUE SIENTO POR FINN!-**__ dijo casi al borde de la desesperación__**- hay momentos que puedo estar tranquila con el…que puedo ser yo misma…el me trae paz y diversión a mi vida; y me preocupa de una sobre manera si le pasa algo como la vez que los fantasma le jugaron una broma o cuando se sacrificó por mí en la Nocheósfera**__- se puso ambas manos en la cara__**- Finn es el único que hace sentir que mi corazón vuelva a latir, desde el primer momento que lo vi…-**__sonrió con una sonrisa boba sin darse cuenta_

_Bonnibel puso el libro abierto sobre su falda para luego formar una sonrisa de lado, gesto que Marceline no noto por tener su cara tapada con sus manos._

_-__**bien ya lo tengo claro…**_

_La vampira levanto su cabeza y vio a la princesa sospechosamente_

_**-¿Qué tienes claro?**_

_**-que estas enamorada de Finn**__-le dijo directamente mientras cruzaba sus manos encima de su falda…la vampira por la impresión casi se cae y le dio gracia a Drácula que estaba sentada en la cama…se acostó boca arriba con las manos estiradas hacia los lados y se quedó mirando el techo…_

"_Enamorada de Finn…eso no puede ser… ¿oh si?"_

_De momento empezó a reír bien fuerte como una desquiciada, debajo de la atenta mirada de la princesa que la miraba con una expresión de extrañeza por la actitud repentina de la vampira_

_**-¿de qué te ríes?-**__ le pregunto mientras enarcaba una ceja sin entender el comportamiento de la chica_

_La vampira de momento dejo de reírse para luego pararse de la cama y pararse al frente de la ventana observando a la nada_

_**-es imposible que yo este enamorada de Finn**__- dijo mientras miraba un punto fijo a través de la ventana__**- es mi mejor amigo…y se supone que los amigos no pueden cruzar la línea de Amista-Amor.**_

_**-Boberías**__- bufo Bonni- __**mi querida Marceline… tu ESTAS enamorada de Finn-**__ decía segura de sus palabras- __**si no, no hubieras puesto esa cara de boba enamorada con ojos soñadores y tan roja como una manzana cuando decías "Finn es el único que hace sentir que mi corazón vuelva a latir"-**__ dijo lo último imitando la voz de la vampira mientras ponía los ojos soñadores y ambas manos en sus mejillas_

_**-yo no lo dije así**__- dijo entre dientes aguantando el coraje mientras dejaba de ver por la ventana y encaraba a la princesa__**- y no estoy enamorada de Finn…-**__dijo para converse así misma que a la princesa__**- si sé que esta mucho mas atractivo con su cuerpo bien tonificado, con esos ojos azules que te transportan al mismísimo cielo…**_

_**-y después dice que no estas enamorada**__-interrumpió la princesa mientras se cruzaba de piernas y cerraba el libro_

_**-pu..pues..no...lo...estoy**__- lo negó otra vez pero dudosa mientras se sonrojaba- __**ya deja de insistir, Finn solo es mi A-mi-go-**__deletreo la última palabra dándole énfasis_

_**-¡Aja!**__- no se creía nada- __**sabes lo que pienso…**_

_**-por favor no me lo digas-**__ decía mientras se masajeaba las cienes_

_**-según el libro**__-dejo el libro encima de la mesita- __**hay cinco etapas que pasamos antes de aceptar nuestro sentimientos**__-explicaba como si fuera una maestra- __**negación, aislamiento, celos, depresión y aceptación; y tu**__**estas en la primera etapa…ósea la negación- **__dijo mientras se miraba sus rosadas uñas_

_**-te dije que no me dijeras-**__ casi le grito__**- y que demonios es eso de la etapa**_

_**-ya te lo dije, son las etapas del amor querida Marceline**__- saco una lima de Glob sabe dónde__**- y tu estas en la primera – **__se empezó a limar su uñas_

_**-¡ja!-**__rio sarcástica__**- yo no estoy negando nada solo estoy diciendo la pura verdad**__- otravez tratando de convérsese así misma__**- sabes que hare cara de chicle….**__- la chica rosada solo se alzó de hombros mientras seguía limándose las uñas__**- me iré…por un tiempo, no se tal vez al continente que una vez fue China-**__ la chica está casi desesperada__**- si eso hare me iré por un tiempo y cuando regrese todo estará olvidado**__- decía mientras se dirigía abrir la ventana para salir_

_**-etapa 2 aislamiento…-**__dijo estas mientras se miraba las uñas como si fuera lo más interesante- __**está bien vete… pero después no vengas aquí llorando porque perdiste al chico…**_

_Marceline se detuvo de momento…_

_**-¿a qué te refieres**__?- dirigió la mirada hacia la princesa que ahora estaba sacando un esmalte color rosado_

_**-pues Finn tiene cuanto 15…16 años…-**__hablaba despreocupadamente mientras miraba de reojo a la vampira_

_**-tiene 17**__-interrumpio de mala gana la chica_

_**-vaya 17 ya no es un chiquillo- **__se empezó a pintar las uñas-__** ahora es todo un joven adulto bastante…atractivo**__…-la vampira frunció el ceño__**- ya no tiene el cuerpo de un niño ahora tiene el cuerpo bien formado de todo un hombre…unos ojos encantadores que te pueden hechizar déjame decirte que más de una vez quede atrapada- **__la vampira si tenía un baso en la mano de seguro ya lo hubiese roto por la fuerza que están sus puños ¿pero que se cree esta__**?- y que me dices de sus labios tan…bésables…créeme que más de una vez he tenido el privilegio de probarlos**__- volvió de mirar de reojo a la chica y sonrió divertida ya que la vampira estaba con una cara de pocos amigos y apretando los puños controlando su enojo- __**¿ya lo has probado?**_

_**-a…que…quieres llegar con todo esto-**__ decía controlando su ira…_

_¿Por qué se sentía así? Porque sentía que algo le quemaba por dentro…porque sentía que algo corría a toda prisa dentro de su estómago…. ¿Por qué tenía ganas de partirle la cara a la Rosadita? Ella que viene a buscar algún consejo de le persona que considero alguna vez su amiga ahora le echaba en cara lo bésables que era los labios de Finn…de SU Finn ¿demonios? Desde cuando lo consideraba suyo….! Maldita sea! Si quería saber cuan besables son los labios del humano ¡maldita Cara de Chicle! Por echárselo en cara _

_Bonnibel reía por dentro…de verdad que la vampira era tan fácil de agitar y que mejor manera que provocándole los celos…la chica estaba con los puños casi blanco de la fuerza que hacía para controlar su ira, el ceño bien fruncido, la mandíbula apretaba, temblando levemente por la ira…si sabía que ahora mismo su querida ex amiga estaba sufriendo la etapa 3…parece que aprovecharía y se divertiría un poco más…si alguna veces la Dulce Princesa no se comportaba tan dulce_

_**-pues veras…-**__soplaba sus uñas para poder secar el esmalte- __**ahora que tú te vas, dejaras el camino libre para que cualquier princesa se acerque y no se tal vez el termine eligiendo alguna de ella…-**__"cállate…cállate" pensaba la vampira mientras apretaba más sus puños sus uñas se espetaban en su palma provocándole dolor…dolor que ella ignoraba ¿Qué tramaba esta tipa? Acaso la quería hacer enojar….porque lo está logrando…ya no podía con el temblor de su cuerpo por la ira…sentía que su corazón bombardeaba a toda prisa, mientras que su sangre empezaba a hervirse… _

_-__** ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor yo cambie de opinión y sea yo la que se acerque y termine con él**__…-de momento siente un viento fuerte para luego ser jalada bruscamente por el cuello de su pijama…era la vampira, estaba apoyada con ambas piernas en cada lado del antebrazo del sillón y del jalón la había levantado un poco pero lo suficiente para estar cara a cara sin soltar su agarre…la chica la vía con ira en los ojos…se podía sentir las llamas en su mirada…_

_**-¿Qué pretendes?-**__escupía sus palabras con enojo__**- ¿enojarme? ¿Fastidiarme la vida? ¿QUE PRETENDES MALDITA SEA?**__- la princesa por un momento estaba sorprendida pero luego relajo su semblante…_

_**-yo no pretendo nada…**__-le decía esta tranquilamente_

_**-¡ah no! Y que es eso que si los labios de Finn son besables…que si tiene el camino libre para que cualquier chica se le acerque o que tu cambien de opinión y tratar de que Finn termine contigo- **__decía furiosa mientras la encaraba más- __**pues déjame decirte Princesita que eso no pasara ¡entiendes! No voy a permitir que tu o que cualquier otra princesa se acerque a MI hombre…esta vez no…no lo volveré a perder**__- la soltó de mala gana casi tirándola al sillón…la princesa se arreglaba el cuello de su pijama ya arrugado por la poca delicadez de la vampira_

_**-sí que eres celosa**__- termina de quitar las arrugas de su pijama__**- bien eso es un avance…viste que no fue tan difícil aceptar lo que sientes por el**__- se acomodaba el cabello ya que se despeino cuando la vampira la agarro_

_**-¡de qué demonios habla! Yo no soy celosa-**__ tenía un tic en la ceja derecha_

_-__**no que va**__- dijo sarcástica__**- solo te faltaba que me arrojaras por la ventana…-**__se levanta del sillón- __**en fin…mejor vete para tu cueva ya ha dejado de llover**_

_**-me estas botando**__- decía esta con el ceño fruncido_

_**-es precisamente lo que hice**__- sonrió burlona__**- ya es tarde y tengo sueño-**__ decía esta mientras le daba la espalda a la chica__**- espero que resuelvas tus emociones y que te vaya bien**_

_**-¡Bonnibel!-**__ está la llama y la otra la mira por encima del hombro__**- pu…puedo quedarme aquí…es…es que no quiero ir todavía a mi cueva, ya que Finn podría buscarme y aun no tengo mis sentimientos claros**__-baja la mirada__**- necesito un poco tiempo…y él nunca sospecharía que estoy en tu castillo….por favor**__- la mira con ojos suplicantes_

_**-sabes que tienes que verlo tarde o temprano- **__decía esta seria__**- no puedes estar escondiéndote de él ya que algún momento tienes que darle una respuesta**_

_**-lose**_

_Bonnibel suspira cansadamente_

_-__**está bien…puedes quedarte**_

_**-gracias**_

_~Fin Flash Back~_

**-pues si aún sigo con eso…-**decía esta con los brazos cruzados**- y no me cambies de tema**- la mira fijamente**- ¿Por qué estás en la depresión? Y no en los brazos de Finn**

Marceline se ruboriza solo de pensar estar rodeada en esos fuertes brazos y estar reconfortada ese pecho fuerte…y se dio una bofetada mental por eso…y luego cambio la mira; La princesa ya se le está hiendo la paciencia con la chica….pero tenía que aguantar si quería que la vampira subiera los ánimos y se fuera del castillo…. No es que sea mala, al contrario no le gusta ver a la irresponsable de Marceline tan desanimada…

**-Marceline**- la llamo suavemente controlando su impaciencia**- sé que no somos las amigas que éramos antes-** la vampira le prestaba atención- **pero eso no significa que puedas confiar en mi…-**acerca su mano a la mano de la vampira apretándola dándole confianza**- dime que te sucede….así podría ayudarte…olvida por un momento nuestra diferencia y rivalidad… **

La vampira se quedó un momento callada… ella sabía que podía confiar; porque otra razón está ahí en el castillo…porque razón fue acudir a ella para que le diera un consejo…porque sabía que la persona que tiene al frente era de confianza…claro eso era algo que nunca se lo diría…

**-tengo miedo**- dijo bajito

**-miedo de que**- apretó de nuevo su mano para darle ánimos

-**miedo en volver amar**…-sintió de nuevo el apretón dándole ánimos a seguir- **tengo miedo en que mi corazón salga lastimado…tengo miedo en amarlo tanto que cuando el día que ya no este no pueda soportarlo**- los ojos se le pusieron cristalinos**- sabes que él es un mortal y yo…**-callo por un momento- **y yo soy un mounstro**

**-no eres un mounstro Marceline…si eres bromista y todo eso pero no un mounstro**

**-¡CLARO QUE SI**!- grito luego se tranquilizó**- sabes que él no vivirá para siempre y yo volveré a estar sola por la eternidad...**

**-entonces que vas hacer…negarte el derecho de amar y ser feliz **

**-la gento como yo no tienen derecho amar y ser feliz….ese es el precio de la inmortalidad**

**-tonterias-**se pone de pie bruscamente y el encara**- claro que tienes el derecho…no seas estúpida al negarte a ser feliz**

**-le podría hacer daño**

**-no…no lo harás-**se acerca donde ella y la agarra de los hombros**- tu eres la que te estás haciendo daño a ti misma y también se lo harás a Finn si te alejas de el**

**-Finn se encontrara otra princesa que lo haga feliz-** bajo la mirada triste tratando de reprimir las lágrimas- **ya que yo soy su plato de tercera mesa**

**-¿a qué te refieres con eso?**

**-pues primero estaba enamorado de ti como no le hiciste caso se fue con la Princesa Flama y como ellos terminaron…ahora quiere estar conmigo**- derramo lágrimas de enojo**- de seguro si yo me voy consiguiera a otra princesa que lo consuela**-

¡plaf! Recibió una cachetada por parte de la Princesa…dejando a la pobre vampira atónita con los ojos bien abiertos y puso su mano en su dolorida mejilla

-**deja de decir estupideces**- estaba enojada por las boberías que decía la chica**- tu más que nadie sabes que Finn no es así…solo que era muy joven para entender sus sentimientos y confundía los sentimientos de afecto por los de amor…-**se tranquilizó para luego alzarle la cara a la chica- **lo que siente Finn por ti es real…él te quiere de verdad**

**-¿cómo lo sabes?**- empezó a llorar**- ¿Cómo sabes que me quiere de verdad y no que está confundiéndolo?**

**-porque Finn ya no es un chiquillo…ya es un adolecente maduro aunque no lo parezca-**saco un pañuelo de su vestido y le seco las lágrimas a la vampira para luego sacar una pequeña peinilla y sentarse detrás de la vampira**- sabes Finn ha estado encerrado estos días** - empezó a peinarla**- no ha salido para nada de su habitación solo para estar esperándote…tanto que no se ha bañado**- rio divertida…la vampira solo se quedaba en silencio escuchándola mientras sentía que la princesa le desenredaba el cabello**- Marcy…él te esperando ; él te quiere igual que tú a él, tal vez él lo descubrió tarde pero eso es parte de la vida**- seguía peinándola- **uno se equivoca hasta encontrar el que verdaderamente está destinado para uno…y cuando una vez están juntos nada ni nadie los separa-**sonríe- **como esa vieja leyenda japonesa "El hilo rojo del destino, un hilo que conecta a las personas que están destinadas a estar juntas…puede tensarse, enredarse pero NUNCA se romperá"-** termino de decir para luego sentir que unos brazos la abrazaban dejando a la princesa sorprendida soltando la peinilla

**-gracias…-**decía la vampira con pequeñas lagrimas**- muchas gracias**

La princesa sonrió para luego responderle el abrazo….

**-no hay porque…para eso estamos las amigas**

Se separaron del abrazo para luego mirarse y regalarse una sonrisa desde hacía tiempo que no hacían…Marceline se pone de pie…

**-préstame una sombrilla…iré ver a Finn**

**-así me gusta-** decía la princesa animada para luego buscar el objeto que estaba dentro de un armario para entregárselo a la chica**- suerte**- le dijo cuando vio que la chica iba a salir

**-gracias**- dijo con sinceridad mientras le sonreía**- y esa galleta que me diste algún día te la cobrare**- le dijo divertida antes de salir volando con la sombrilla en mano…Bonnibel se despedía con la mano para luego sacar su celular marco un número y espero…

**-hola…si ya salió para allá-** dirigió su mirada por la ventana- **no te preocupes parece que tenemos a una nueva pareja…ok nos vemos saludos a Arcoíris y a tus niños**- termino su llamada se quedó mirando su celular para luego guardarlo y sonriendo se fue hacer sus trabajos reales.

* * *

Finn seguía acostado en su cama…tenía los ojos cerrado pero no dormía…todavía no ha podido conciliar el sueño por 5 días…5 largos y tortuosos días… ¿Por qué todavía no ha parecido? ¿Acaso no siente lo mismo? Y si es así porque no viene y se lo aclara….no, mejor no…ya que si ella lo rechaza no lo soportaría…es cierto que hay más chicas lindas…pero ninguna como ella ¿Por qué tuvo que enterarse tarde? Porque no se dio cuenta antes lo mucho que esa chica valía…

**-Marceline**….-la llamo en un suspiro

**-dime Finn**

Escucho que le contestaban…vaya estaba tan deprimido que escuchaba la dulce voz de la chica que lo tenía en ese estado

**-¿Por qué no estás aquí?**

**-estoy aquí Finn…**

El chico abre los ojos y la ve ahí al frente de él con ¿pijama? Eso no importa se veía hermosa…y parece que también no ha dormido en días porque tienes ojeras y los ojos pocos rojos como si hace algún momento estuviese llorando…pero qué más da esos insignificantes detalles…ella estaba ahí…sonriéndole como solo ella lo hace…se levanta como si tuviera un resorte quedando sentado en la cama…

**-no me mires así Finn…cualquiera diría que viste un fantasma**- sonrió burlona

**-Mar…marcy…**-estaba ahí…debe ser un sueño…se pellizco el muslo ¡auch! No...no es un sueño ella de verdad estaba ahí

**-Finn…-**llamo la atención del chico, que este solo la miraba atento**- Hemos sido amigos ¿desde cuándo? desde siempre….-**sus mejillas se sonrojaron- **Pero ahora estoy sintiendo algo nuevo en verdad…**-el corazón del chico empezó a latir fuertemente**-descubrí, que tú me haces feliz, que siempre ha sido así…y aunque tarde en descubrir que este sentimiento que siempre he sentido por ti…es…-**miro al chico avergonzada…este estaba ansioso- **es amor Finn…yo…yo también te quiero-**luego de eso sintió como unos fuertes brazos la abrazaban…ella al sentir su contacto se estremeció y sintió una descarga que era bastante agradable…ella respondió el abrazo escondiendo su cara en su pecho sintiendo los fuerte latidos del corazón del chico**- perdón…por haberme tardado en contestarte**

**-eso no importa Marcy**- decía este sin poder ocultar su alegría…apretando el cuerpo de la chica en su abrazo transmitiéndole todo lo que el sentía, felicidad, emoción, cariño pero sobre todo el amor…la sentía tan delicada que quería siempre protegerla…olio el perfume de su cabello para luego sonreír- **lo importante que ya tu estas aquí…y que me das la oportunidad de hacerte feliz**

La chica sonrió sin poder ocultar sus lágrimas…apretó más su abrazo acurrucándose en el pecho de este ¿desde cuándo es tan alto? Eso no importa…lo importante que ahora disfrutaría los días al lado del chico que le robo su inmortal corazón logrando que volviera latir.

Continuara...

* * *

_**See el final no me convece mucho...pero es lo mejor que me salio :p**_

_**Debo de admitir que me gusta mucho usar los Ooc...y siempre me imaginado que DP aveces no es tan dulce y que solo con alguien quien tiene confianza puede comportarse como es...y como ella y Marcy fueron amigas, se comporta tal como es cuando esta con ella por que estan en confianza aunque no lo quieran aceptar...bueno eso es lo que pienso**_

_**Espero que le haya gustado este capitulo y que no los haya dado diabetes con tanta cursilerias...**_

**_sea cortez, ande con cuidado, respeten para que lo respeten y que Dios nos ampare nos leeremos en la proxima n_n  
_**

_********__Se les quiere..._

_**Que tengan un lindo dia de San Valentin...aunque yo me lo voy a pasar con mi ex...Xbox 360 jajaja ok no! necesito socializar -3- :forever alone:**_

_**Se despide...**_

_**-IchiLoveRuki**_


	6. Coger tu mano

_**ufff Despues de 2 meses ya estoy aqui xD **_

_**Pues ya tengo una oportunidad de empleo en la profesion que estudie yeeiii...y tambien he estado cuidando de mi hijado de 4 meses y saben que un bebe te absorve toda la energia xD**_

**Desclaimer**: La historia no me pertenece...todo los derechos son de Pendleton Ward

**_Publicado:_ **14/Abril/2013

**Aclaraciones:** _Flash Back... **"pensamientos"**_

**Agradecimientos:** Muchas gracias a todos por haber comentado y por poner mi historia en sus favoritos =D tambien les agradesco a que lo leeyeron pero no dejaron reviews

**Renton-torston, ikerramirez4 ,Cake 324,Odradem,PawBlue ,cyberakuma1,kevinkev18, ,Paqs,Yoshii Lee,Eme 48 ,Ovks and Marceline, .1,yo ,Rockbel96,alecita122,olas,lukaluka night fever,Finnceline12,Guest **

_Muchas Gracias por sus reviews fueron muy hermosos ;w;_

* * *

Capítulo 6: Coger tu mano

"_Cuando me pregunten por mi amor, tan sólo tengo que darme la vuelta y coger tu mano"_

Nivel 1: Completado

Nivel 2: Completado

Nivel 3: Completado

**"_Felicidades hermanito acabas de completar otro nivel"_**

Un Jake muy sonriente

**"_Me orgullece que poco a poco estas cumpliendo los requisitos para tener una buena relación_**

**_Bueno…ya los dos se confesaron y que quieren tener una oportunidad para poder tener una relación fuerte y saludable para el futuro_**

**_Sé que estas ansioso para saber el próximo paso…pues no te hare esperar más"_**

Pasa la siguiente pagina

**_Nivel 4: Agarrarse de las manos_**

**"_Sip…es un paso súper fácil…solo tienes que agarrarle la mano y para agregar ese toque del romanticismo que toda nena quiere, entrelaza tus dedos con los de ella_**

**_Es una manera de decirle que la quieres cerca y que quieres que este siempre a tu lado_**

**_También es una buena manera de transmitir sus sentimientos a través de unir sus manos"_**

**"_NO PASES LA PAGINA HASTA COMPLETAR ESTE NIVEL"_**

Otro día en Ooo y Finn radiaba de la felicidad…aun no podía creer que la chica vampiro le diera una oportunidad de tener una relación…simplemente está feliz…simplemente creía que era un sueño, se pellizco el brazo por si acaso ¡auch! No, no era un sueño, era la realidad…se encamino para el baño se quitó la ropa sucia quedando como Glob lo trajo al mundo se miró al espejo y se sonrió para luego meterse a la bañera…

Ahí estaba el bajo la ducha dándose un merecido baño después de no haberse bañado por varios días…pero valió la pena la falta de ingiene…solo de recordarlo se avergüenza para luego empezar a reir…`

~Flash Back~

_Hay estaban ellos abrazados transmitiéndose su cariño…el abrazándola por la cintura y colocando su rostro entre medio de su clavícula y su hombro; y ella al ser el más alto, solo lo podía abrazar por la cintura y enterrar su cara en su fuerte pecho sintiendo el ritmo de su corazón como también sintiendo su calor…_

_**-Marcy…-**__llamo el chico aun abrazándola recibiendo un "mmm" de ella que significaba que le estaba prestando atención- __**sé que no es el mejor momento y que rompería el romanticismo pero… ¿Desde cuándo no te bañas?-**__ pregunto en un tono burlón…la chica abrió los ojos abruptamente y un poderoso sonrojo le apareció por toda la cara, JAMAS se imaginó que le preguntaría eso…_

_**-vaya forma de romper el momento**__- dijo mientras se separaba de él mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido pero aun sonrojada por la vergüenza- __**tu tampoco hueles precisamente un lecho de rosas…héroe-**__ se cruzó de brazos mientras sonreía de lado burlona_

_Ahora era el turno de él al sonrojarse…Nota mental: nunca burlarse de la vampira porque le pagaría con la misma moneda_

_**-¡insensible!-**__ le dijo está sacando al chico de sus pensamientos__**- ¿Cómo demonios te atreves preguntarle eso a una mujer?**__- lo miro fingiendo indignación__**- acaso no te enseñaron ser caballeroso con las damas**_

_**-no veo ninguna dama por aquí-**__ dijo tranquilo, para luego recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la dama__**- ¡auch! Y eso ¿Por qué?-**__ se sobo el área afectada y la miraba acusadoramente, esta solo se sacuda las manos por ser un buen trabajo_

_**-por insensible**__- le dijo mientras le regresaba la mirada acusadora__**- y dale gracias a Glob que solo fue ese pequeño e inofensivo golpe en tu cabecita hueca y no la paliza de tu vida**_

_Finn se levanta despreocupadamente ya que por el golpe cayó al piso_

_**-¡vale! Ya entendí, tranquila**__- dijo este mientras ponías las manos en forma de rendición para después acercarse a ella en forma galante__**- ¿sabes? Cuando te enojas te ves muy sexy-**__ le dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa seductora y la miraba a los ojos…esta simplemente se sonrojo mientras una oleada de cosquilleo le alborotaba la columna- __**pero cuando sonríes te ves más linda**__- la cara de la vampira podía hacer competencia con una manzana por lo colorada que estaba_

_¡ok! Esa contestación no se lo esperaba…se esperaba cualquier reproche pero que le dijera que era sexy y linda JAMAS ¡demonios! …esa mirada seductora que le está lanzando hace que por poco se babee; nunca se imaginó que Finn se pudiera comportar tan…tan… ¿sexy? ¡Sí! Definitivamente la volvía loca pero ¿Quién no? Teniendo esos ojos azules como los de el y ese cuerpo bien formado gracias a sus aventuras y esos labios…se dio una bofetada mental_

_**-Fi-finn**__-se puso nerviosa por la cercanía del chico- __**¿e-estas co-coqueteando conmigo?-**__ pregunto incrédula y nerviosa a la vez_

_Finn sonrió de lado bien endemoniadamente sexy y acerco su cara a la cara de la vampira…esta solo se sonrojo al máximo y sintió que el corazón le volvió a latir_

_**-¿yo? Coqueteando**__- le retiro un mechón de pelo que tenía en el medio de la cara para ponerlo detrás su oreja- __**creo que yo no soy muy bueno en eso…Marcy**__-y está por poco se desmaya por oír su nombre de la boca del hombre que tiene al frente de ella….era obvio que Finn le estaba coqueteando y si no lo estaba haciendo a propósito no se quería imaginar cómo sería con el propósito_

_**-si no te conociera diría que me estas coqueteando**__- entrecerró los ojos mirándolo con sospecha_

_**-y que si lo hago-**__se alzó de hombros indiferente para después sonreírle- __**¿Qué? Acaso te pongo nerviosa-**__ la miro moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo repetida veces_

_¡Je! Que si la ponía nerviosa… ¡qué tontería!_

_**-tss…por supuesto que no…no seas tan arrogante**__- se cruzó de brazos y cambiaba la mirada hacia otro lado restándole importancia_

_Finn aun la seguía mirando ¿con que no se ponía nerviosa? sonrió traviesamente para después acercar su mano para sobarle la mejilla a la chica con las yemas de los dedos; la chica se sobresaltó al sentir la caricia y dirigió la mirada asombrada hacia el rubio que le estaba sonriendo pasando su mano por la mejilla, barbilla y por ultimo por su labio inferior….Marcy solo suspiraba por cada roce que le daba el chico se sentía tan agradable el cosquilleo que sentía en su estómago y por toda su columna_

_Finn sonrió para sus adentros…_

_**-¿estas segura que no te pongo nerviosa?-**__ dijo casi en un susurro_

_**-pa...para nada**__- trataba esta de no delatarse _

_¡Demonios! Si la ponía nerviosa…que clase de chica no se pondría nerviosa por este chico…_

_**-eres muy hermosa**__- dijo bien tiernamente aun acariciando la cara de la joven y nerviosa vampira que por poco le da un yeyo por oír la voz del joven rubio_

_La Reina Vampiro trago ruidosamente_

_**-cre-creo que debería irme**__- se alejaba del chico nerviosa para después acercarse a la ventana_

_**-¡Espera! ¿Por qué te vas?-**__ pregunto divertido por la reacción de la chica_

_-__**pues ¿Por qué crees?-**__ contesto más tranquila- __**me voy a mi casa para bañarme y a ver si puedo dormir por un buen rato, ya que en estos días se me había quitado el sueño**__- se cruzó de brazos_

_Finn sonrio de lado_

_**-ósea que yo te quite el sueño**__-sonrió de lado orgullosamente satisfecho ya que él le causa lo mismo que ella con el_

_**-yo-yo no he dicho eso**_

_**-si lo dijiste-**__ sonrió burlonamente_

_**-¡bah! Cree lo que quieras**__-le da la espalda sonrojada_

_Para cuando iba salir por la ventana siente que la agarran por la muñeca…_

_**-¡Espera!**_

_Marceline volvió a tragar para luego mirarlo_

_**-Ahora ¿Qué quieres héroe?**_

_**-olvidaste tu sombrilla, acaso pretendías incendiarte- **__le dijo serio mientras le tenida la sombrilla, la chica de los ojos rojos se avergonzó…tan nerviosa que estaba que se le olvido por completo ese insignificante detalle, cogió el otro extremo de la sombrilla, para luego sentir que de nuevo la halan y sentir un brazo alrededor de su cintura para luego sentir un cálido aliento en su oreja- __**ves cómo te pongo nerviosa- **__le susurro burlonamente con un toque se sensualidad para luego darle un beso en la mejilla pero cerca de la comisura de sus labios…la soltó y le dedico aquella sonrisa endemoniadamente sexy_

_La reina y apenas podía controlar sus nervios y mucho menos su sonrojo_

_**-¿Nos vemos mañana?-**__ le pregunto este aun conservando su sonrisa y disfrutando de las reacciones de la chica_

_**-s-si**_

_**-bien**__- amplio su sonrisa- __**entonces, nos veremos mañana Marcy; que descanses**_

_**-tú también descansa héroe-**__ decía esta para luego pararse en la ventana y ahora si abriendo su sombrilla, para ocultarse de los rayos del sol de esa hermosa tarde_

_**-Te quiero**__- escucho decir del muchacho y su corazón volvió a latir_

_**-yo también Finn-**__ sonrió para luego salir _

_Y este solo se tiro a la cama sonriendo para luego abrazar su almohada y quedarse dormido_

_~End Flash Back~_

Finn aún seguía riéndose por ese recuerdo; de verdad que la chica se veía tierna sonrojada y nerviosa…y más amplio su sonrisa al saber que él es el único que ponía a la vampira de ese modo y que se encargaría que así fuera solo él podía ver esos gestos que hacia la Reina de los Vampiros.

Termino de bañarse y de vestirse…bajo las escaleras y no se sorprendió al ver a su hermano del alma…

-**no mi amorcito, me quedare otro día-**hablaba por teléfono con tono intimidado- **si ya sé que pasaron días pero aun mi hermanito del alma no han dado señales de vida….otra vez leche de insecto**-la otra le grito algo por el teléfono**- ya entendí no me grites; llevare leche de insecto…ok bye bechos-**termino la llamada

**-te tiene dominado ¿eh?-** dijo en tono burlón mientras se recostaba en la pared con los brazos cruzados y lo miraba divertido

-**se, cuando estas de novios son bien dulces y cuando se casan se vuelven agresivas**-decía mirando la pantalla del teléfono- **créeme cuando te digo que Arcoíris puede ser aterra…-**se dio dé cuenta con quien estaba hablando; se dio la vuelta lentamente hasta visualizar a su hermano que lo saludaba haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza conservando la sonrisa burlona**-…dora**-termino la palabra sorprendido- **¿hermanito?**

**- ¿Quién más podría ser?**

**-¡hermanito!-**se estiro hasta abrazarlo-**buaahh! Me tenías preocupado hermanito** -lloraba bien dramáticamente-**creí que te ibas a cortas las venas o te ibas a lanzar desde una montaña…**

_**-**_**¡oye! Tan mala esperanza me tenías**- reprocho

**-es que estabas así todo emo que creí que te colgarías en un bonsái**

El rubio rio por las cosas incoherentes que estaba diciendo su hermano, este aún seguía abrazado a al chico como si fuera una lapa

**-ya déjate de drama quieres**- lo separo de su abrazo- **tengo una hambre bestial como que no he comido en días-** decía mientras se dirigía a la cocina y empezaba inspeccionar la nevera- **vamos a ver…**-seguía mirando la nevera- **oye…te comiste casi todo y no fuiste capaz de hacer compra-** dijo en un tono enojado mientras sacaba un galón de leche casi vacío y una manzana

-**oye no me reclames…que bastante he hecho yo por ti preocupándome**- se cruzó de patas mostrando fingida indignación

**-claro…-**rodo los ojos para luego pegarlo el pico al galón de leche para luego escupirla directamente a la cara de su hermano- **¡wuacala! Esta leche esta corta**- se limpiaba la boca con la manga de su camisa

**-¡ósea hello! si lleva días hay en la nevera sin que nadie la beba ni modo que se corte**- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo mientras se limpiaba la cara con un paño

Finn lo miro con reproche para después suspirar…no iban a dejar que le arruine el buen ánimo…

**-¿sabes qué?-**llamo la atención de su hermano- **estoy con un buen humor así que no dejare que la leche corta me dañe el día-** cogió la manzana que saco de la nevera y le dio un mordisco

Ahora Jake empezó a mirar a su hermano de arriba abajo como examinándolo…es cierto estaba bañado perfumado y con una sonrisa boba que no se iba ni porque probo la leche corta

**-y eso...porque están tan de buen humor si ayer cuando te vi tenías una aura depresiva…**

Finn sonrió tontamente

**-digamos…que me visito un ángel entre medio de la oscuridad- **mastico de nuevo su manzana

**-Marceline vino ¿cierto?-** Finn empezó a toser ya que se atraganto con un pedazo de manzana- **con que si vino...eh picaron**- empezó a darles pequeños codazos a Finn pero este todavía estaba con su trabajo de toser la manzana**- ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te dijo? Te dio el sí o te boto como una bolsa de mier…**

**-¡JAKE!**- llamo su atención mientras cogía aire-**ya está bien de tanta pregunta**

**-pero no me has contestado ninguna**

**-si-** le dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida sin olvidarse de su gorro, mochila, espada

**-si ¿Qué?-** seguía los pasos del chico

**-me dio el si**- salió de la casa cerrando la puerta

Jake se sorprendió…Finn volvió abrir la puerta y le dirigió la mirada a Jake

**-Ya no es necesario que sigas quedándote aquí…Arcoíris debe estar preocupada ya que no has ido a casa y no te preocupes por mi yo estoy más que bien-**sonrió para luego cerrar la puerta otra vez

Jake se mantuvo en su misma posición…para luego sonreír

-**qué bueno por ti hermanito; espero que esta vez sea tu chica ideal**

* * *

Escucho el suave cantar de los pajaritos que se colaban en su cueva…poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos para darse cuenta que era otro día, ya que se podía notar la claridad en su oscura y fría cueva…

Se quedó sentada vagamente en su cama mientras se rascaba su ojos izquierdo con su puño derecho mientras bostezaba…a su mente regresaron los recuerdos del día anterior y no puedo evitar sonreír….

-**al fin me he declarado a Finn-** sonrió ruborizada

Aun no podía creerse que al fin los dos se hayan confesado sus sentimientos parecía un lindo sueño hecho realidad…

*toc toc*

Escucho que tocaban la puerta, miro su reloj en la pared y noto que aún era temprano

**-¿Quién vendría a estas horas?**

Se levantó pesadamente ya que tenía planeado seguir durmiendo hasta el mediodía…bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta pero no había nadie…

**-¿pero qué?-** miro de un lado a otro**- malditos mocosos que no tienen nada bueno que hacer**

**-¡BOO!**- salto el humano rubio de ojos azules al frente de la chica vampira

Esta solo se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y bostezo con aburrimiento…

**-¿terminaste?-**pregunto aburrida

**-no es justo no te asustaste**- se cruzó de brazos haciendo puchero

**-¡je!-**rio sarcástica- **ósea ¡hello! Soy la Reina Vampiro nada me asusta-** dijo con orgullo

**-no me subestimes, Marcy**- sonrió traviesamente- **aún tengo un as bajo la manga…**

**-pues inténtalo, a ver si logr**…-no termino su frase ya que el chico rubio la había abrazado por la cintura y tenía su cara muy cerca a la de ella**- q…que pretendes Fi-finn…-**tartamudeo

**-nada solo quería demostrarte, ya que no puedo asustar a la Reina de los Vampiros; pero si la pongo nerviosa por mi cercanía- **sonrió triunfante

Marceline se estremeció y se sonrojo…ya le empezaba a gustar esa faceta de" chico sexy" del chico…

**-yo…yo no…-**trago saliva- **¿qué haces aquí tan temprano héroe?-** quiso cambiar el tema…es cierto que el chico la ponía nerviosa por su cercanía… ¡maldito! Saca provecho de la habilidad que tiene para ponerla nerviosa…

**-¡oh cierto!-**la soltó del abrazo**- quería que me acompañaras hacer compra ya que si espero por Jake me muero de hambre**-frunció el ceño con lo último para luego sonreír- **y de paso te invito a desayunar-** sonrió tímido mientras se rascaba detrás de la nuca

Marceline dio una risita…el chico de verdad que era único de momento puede comportarse como el chico sexy seguro de sí y de un momento a otro se comporta como el Finn tímido e infantil….

**-ok, espérame un momento para cambiarme**- sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta para entrar a su casa y darle paso al chico para que entrara

**-de acuerdo**- entro a la casa- **pero no tardes, que ustedes las mujeres tardan toda una eternidad**- se burlo

La chica vampira le dio un golpecito en la cabeza…

**-¡tonto!-** le saco la lengua- **ya verás que no me tardo…**

La vampira subió a su habitación mientras que Finn se quedó a bajo esperándola mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe que le dio la tierna chica vampira…

**-tsss…siempre tan delicada**-murmuró a lo bajo- **pero así me gusta…-**sonrió

Pasaron unos 10 minutos y Marceline ya se había aseado y arreglado

**-¡ya termine!-** anuncio mientras bajaba la escaleras, donde el chico la esperaba en el incómodo sofá

**-¡ya era hora!-** dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá y se sobaba el trasero_**-"no sé cuánto más había soportado estar sentado en ese duro sofá"-**_pensó- **creí que me volvería viejo por tardarte tanto**- decía mientras miraba a la chica de arriba abajo sin pudor ninguno

Marceline llevaba puesto un Mahón tubiado, una camisa de manga larga de color azul oscuro y líneas negras pero que se dejaba ver los hombros y unas zapatillas negras y una carterita de lado tenía el pelo suelto usando las gafas oscuras como diadema…estaba vestida sencilla pero se veía bastante bien…"_**valió la pena estar sentado en ese sillón duro como el concreto"-**_pensó el chico mientras la seguía "observando"

La chica vampira carraspeo

-**pues ya estoy aquí…así que vámonos- **

Paso por el lado de Finn para dirigirse hacia la salida…el chico rubio salió de su ensoñación para darse cuenta que la chica había avanzado sin él…

-**oye…Marcy, espérame…-**corrió tras de ella…que está en la entrada de la cueva con una gran sombrilla

**-después dice que yo soy la lenta**-se burlo

-¡**ja! ¡Ja**!-rio sarcástico-**nos vamos**- empezó a caminar

**-ya era hora…-**de nuevo se burló caminando junto a él, bueno flotando junto a el…

El silencio los acompañaba por el camino…no era un silencio incomodo era más bien agradable…el rubio a cada rato la miraba de reojo para luego ver su mano libre que estaba junto a la de él…

"_**quiero coger su mano; quiero sentirla "**_pensaba el chico- _**"bueno ya la he abrazado; que le coja la mano no es nada ¿cierto? Sera pan comido"**_

Iba acercando su mano para poder tocar la mano de chica pero estaba tan nervioso que le temblaba…

_**-"demonios**__…__**Finn tu puedes; solo es cogerle la mano"**_

Se dio ánimo así mismo, y más seguro movió su mano para poder tocar la de Marceline

**-¡achu! **

Pero esta la retiro para poder tapar su estornudo…dejando al pobre chico anonado con su mano estirada…

**-sa…lud**- seguía esté en su mismo estado

**-¡gracias!- **dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio- **¿Qué pasa?-** pregunto la chica vampira mirando raro al chico el estado que tenía….este rápido salió de su estado y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro…

**-no pasa nada…es la calor-** movió su mano como si se estuviera refrescando

**-¡oh! Ven debajo de la sombrilla no te quitara la calor pero por lo menos te dará un poco de sombra-**sonrió tiernamente y el chico sintió un vuelco en su corazoncito; asintió y se colocó debajo de la sombrilla al lado de la chica, casi rozándose las manos…

"_**bien tal vez no lo logre a la primera; pero a la segunda seguro que lo logro**__"_-pensó con decisión en los ojos mientras asentía el mismo dándose la razón

Marceline lo miro de reojo mientras pensaba…

"_**qué demonios le sucede" **_

Siguieron camino debajo de la reconfortarle sombrilla…

**-Vas a desayunar o hacer la compra primero**-pregunto la vampira mirando a Finn

**-Vamos a desayunar primero porque me muero de hambre**- se sobo la panza dando el énfasis del hambre que tenia

La chica rio por la actitud del chico

"_**Es un niño en cuerpo de hombre"**_ – sonríe negando lentamente con la cabeza

**-pues a desayunar entonces**

Siguieron su camino hasta llegar al Reino Desayuno…

**-Y qué mejor lugar para desayunar que el reino desayuno**- expreso el chico con una pose de saberlo todo

**-Ósea que nos vamos a comer a los habitantes desayuno**- expreso esta con una cara de malicia

**-Obvio que no…-**la miro serio con una ceja alzada**- yo como dulce y no necesariamente me como a los habitantes de dulce reino…**

**-se…creo que tienes razón- **se alzó de hombros indiferente**- y donde vamos a desayunar**

**-ya te dije en el Reino Desayuno**

**-ya sé que el Reino Desayuno pero en qué parte-** tenía un tic en la ceja derecha

**-¡Ah! ¡Claro! ¡Sígueme!**

Se adentraron al Reino Desayuno; pasaron por el parque de los cereales hasta llegar a la cafetería que estaba al frente donde estaba la fuente de jugo de china. La cafetería estaba hecha con ladrillos de Waffles y cemento de syrup, la chimenea estaba hecha de una fresa unida con otra con mantequilla, la puerta era de bacón y la perilla era un huevo.

Entraron a la cafetería y notaron que era acogedora estaba pintada de colores vivos y la decoración era de flores, habían mesas circulares con manteles blancos y un pequeño jarrón con una flor como centro de mesa.

Rápido que entraron el agradable aroma a pan recién horneado y café recién colado invadió sus fosas nasales ocasionando que la boca se le haga agua y que su estómago rugiera…

Se sentaron en una mesa para dos personas al lado de la ventana…

**-bienvenidos a Ihop…-**les dio la bienvenida la mesera, tenía la piel amarillo claro, tenía el cabello largo castaño con una diadema de tocineta que tenía un lazo de tocineta de lado y unos ojos de color azul oscuro con pestañas largas, tenía un vestido que el top era la clara del huevo y la falda le llegaba hasta las rodillas de color blanco con la forma de la clara de huevo y tenía un delantal rosa; les dio un menú a cada uno- **en un momento estaré con ustedes**- sonrió amablemente

**-gracias...-**agradeció el chico

La mesera se retiró dejando al par solos

**-habitantes desayunos comiendo desayuno**- dijo la chica mientras observaba el lugar**- no crees que es… canibalismo-** miro al chico que este la observaba con una ceja alzada

**-¿canibalismo? No lo creo**- rio por la ocurrencia de la chica

**-enserio…lo habitantes desayunos se están comiendo al de su propia especie**- lo miro con el ceño fruncido ya que el chico no la tomaba enserio

**-por favor-** dijo el chico aun riendo- **si eso fuera así PB seria también una**- se calló de momento y analizo un rato- **¡oh por Glob Dulce Princesa es una caníbal!**- expreso todo alborotado con las manos en la cabeza y se ponía de pie de repente

-**por favor señor está asustando a la gente**- le dijo una mesera

El chico se disculpó y se volvió a sentar total mente abochornado; mientras que Marcy trataba de aguantarse la risa…

Ordenaron su desayuno, Marceline unos pastelitos rellenos de jalea de frambuesa y Finn una tortilla de huevo con todo, unas tostadas con mantequilla, unos pastelitos como los de Marcy y un jugo …

El desayuno se pasó entre broma y risas ya que el rubio después que había pedido su desayuno no se atrevía comérselo ya que se estaría comiendo a los habitantes desayunos por lo que la chica lo encontraba gracioso…al final gano el hambre y se los comió pero diciendo "perdón" en cada bocado que daba.

Terminaron y pagaron la cuenta y se salieron del Reino para dirigirse al Grocery Store que estaba fuera…tenía un aspecto como si estuviera abandonado y destruido por las guerras…entraron para hacer las compras…Marcy pasando por las diferentes góndolas encontró una que el cartel decía "Dulces"

**-hace tiempo que no veía uno de esto**s- decía nostálgica mientras cogía la bolsa de Twizzlers de sabor a fresa

**-¿qué es eso?-** pregunto el chico mientras miraba sobre el hombro de la chica

**-son unos dulces que mi madre me compraba antes de la guerra…**-decía con voz suave**- siempre lo compartíamos…-**sonrió**- eran sus favoritos…-**dejo los dulces en las góndolas, para después mirar a Finn**- ¿ya terminaste?**

**-eh…si…ya termine-** le dijo mientras le enseñaba las bolsas con su compra

-**pues qué esperas, vámonos**- decía la chica mientras cogía algunas bolsas que tenía el chico y se dirigía a la salida, el chico volvió la mirada donde la chica dejo los dulces tomo la bolsa y con su otra mano chequeo sus bolsillos _**"maldición…ya no tengo dinero"**_ pensó desilusionado- **¡Finn!-** llamo la chica

**- ¡voy! –** dejo la bolsa en su lugar y se dirigió a la salida con la chica

* * *

**-¿patinar?-** pregunto la vampira extrañada

**-vamos porque no…será divertido**- le dijo el chico sonriendo mientras la miraba desde el counter de la cocina de la chica- **Jake y su familia igual que la PB irán…**

**- hay…no lose**- se cruzó de brazos mientras cerraba los ojos mientras pensaba

**-vamos Marcy…nos vamos a divertir**-insistió el chico mientras ponía ojos de cordero degollado

La chica lo miro para suspirar derrotada

**-ok…está bien ya no me mires así-** dijo derrotada

Finn sonrió triunfante

**-bien te buscare a las 7:00 ponte ropa abrigada-** cogió una fresa que había en el tazón que tenía la chica encima del counter y salió de la casa

La chica se quedó un poco pensativa

**-¿abrigada?-** se alzó de hombros no dándole importancia

Con razón Finn le dijo que fuera con ropa abrigada, iban a patinar sobre hielo en el reino de hielo…

Como dijo Finn, Jake fue con su esposa e hijos e iban con bufandas, guantes y gorros para el frio…Jake iba de aquí a haya persiguiendo a sus queridos vástagos que corrían a toda velocidad sobre el hielo, Bonnibel iba con un lindo abrigo largo de color rosa con botones negros, unas botas de nieve, guantes y bufanda…

**-No vas a patinar-** dijo la princesa acercándose a Marcy

**-¡no!-**fue la cortante y seria respuesta mientras se frotaba las manos…iba vestida con un pantalón largo negro, unas botas negras y un abrigo color vino…

-**cierto se me olvidaba que eres una miedosa que nunca aprendió a patinar** – sonrió burlona

**-¡ya cállate si no quieres…!**

**-¡Marcy!**- llamo el chico mientras corría hacia ella

**-adiós**- se despido haciendo un ademan con la mano mientras se dirigía donde Arcoíris que estaba observando a su esposo y sus hijos correteando por el hielo

**- Marcy ven vamos a patinar-** le dijo el rubio mientras les enseñaba los patines…iba vestido con un pantalón largo azul, sus tenis negros, un abrigo negro con azul, una bufanda azul y guantes con su típico gorro.

**-no, gracias…-**decía este mientras soplaba sus manos y las frotabas

**-¿Por qué?-**pregunto el chico extrañado, vio que la chica se frotaba las manos**- ¿tienes frio?**

**-no, que va…-**contesto sarcástica- **obvio que tengo frio, estamos en el Reino Helado y tener la sangre fría no ayuda mucho…**

**-ven…mis manos están calientes**- dijo mientras le agarraba las manos de la chica y la calentaba con las suyas

La chica sintió como el chico agarraba sus manos contra las de él, sintió la calidez y se sonrojo…el rubio no se quedó atrás…tan difícil fue cogerle la mano antes y ahora lo hizo como si fuese algo normal…sonrió tontamente mientras apretaba las manos de la chica contra las de él.

**-¡chicos!**

Pero el momento mágico no duro mucho ya que Bonnibel hizo su magnífica entrada, ocasionando que el par dejara de agarrarse las manos

**-¿interrumpo algo?-** alzo una ceja

-**no/si-** contestaron a la vez…la chica sonrojada y el chico irritado por haber arruinado su momento

**-bueno si no interrumpo nada, vamos a patinar**-decía animada mientras se acercaba al lago congelado**- vamos rápido…**-empezó a patinar

**-¡ven vamos Marcy!**- antes de dirigirse a la pista Marceline lo detuvo

**-¡espera!-**bajo la mirada un poco abochornada- **no se patinar…**

**-no sabes patinar**…-dijo el chico sorprendido

**-mi mamá trato de enseñarme pero después de la guerra ya no pude seguir practicando y papá siempre estaba ocupado como para enseñarme**- dijo un poco triste

Finn la miro

**-ven…yo te enseño-** le tendió la mano mientras la miraba con ternura, la chica un poco dudosa pero confiando en él le dio su mano**- confía en mi…no dejare que te caigas**-le sonrió

El chico empezó a patinar poco a poco sin soltarle la mano a Marcy; la vampira patinaba trinca ya que no quería caerse, pero confiaba en Finn así que se relajó un poco y disfruto….

"_**es como volar pero en el hielo "**_pensó mientras sonreía

-**bien ahora te soltare**- escucho a Finn

**-no…espera…aún no se**- trato de no soltarse pero el chico ya la había soltado, esta siguió patinando hasta que se detuvo**-lo logre…-**rio pero se tambaleo pero no logro tocar piso ya que el chico la volvió y la sujeto

En lo alto de una montaña estaba sentado un viejo con su pingüino mirando hacia el lago congelado, pero especialmente a una cierta pareja…

**-acaso no es romántico Gunter**-suspiro

**-¡cuak!**

**-si tiene razón hacen una bonita pareja…**

**-¡cuak cuak!**

**-tiene razón, eso le daría más aire de romanticismo, eres un genio Gunter**- dijo el viejo eufórico

**-¡Cuak!-** expreso orgulloso

El viejo con sus poderes, hizo que cayera nieve donde estaban los chicos patinando

**-¡woow!-** expresaron los hijos de Jake

**-está nevando**- expreso PB mientras cogía unos de los copos de nieve

Finn y Marcy veían la hermosa nieve que caía sobre ellos

**-es hermoso**- dijo Marcy sonriendo, luego sintió que algo cálido le abrazaba por el cuello, y noto que era Finn que le había puesto la bufanda

-**para que no tengas frio**- le sonrió

**-pero ¿y tú? Te resfriaras-** le dijo preocupada

-**no te preocupes yo estaré bien**

Pero Marcy no le hizo caso así que puso el otro extremo de la bufanda en su cuello

**-así los dos estaremos abrigado**- sonrió

Finn le devolvió la sonrisa, volvieron su mirada al cielo …estaban ahora tan cerca del uno al otro gracias a la bufanda…sus manos estaban juntas rozándose y con un movimiento lento ambos se agarraron de las manos entrelazando los dedos…mientras observaban la hermosa nieve caer.

**-*sniff* mi hermanito está enamorado**- lloraba el chico dramáticamente mientras mordía la bufanda

**-no sabe cuánto me alegra**- expreso Bonnibel igual de emocionada

**-yo también me alegro por ellos**

El par miraron sorprendidos al Rey Helado que estaba al lado de ellos

**-¿Qué? Yo también tengo mi corazoncito**

Jake y PB se miraron para luego alzarse de hombros…así los tres volvieron la mirada al par de enamorados…pero todo termino cuando unos de los hijos de Jake grito

**-¡GUERRA DE BOLAS DE NIEVE!**

Así que todos empezaron arrojarse bolas de nieve mientras corrían y reían…incluyendo al par de enamorados

_Continuara..._

* * *

**_Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo; espero que les haya gustado...para este cap. no tenia ni idea como escribirlo asi que me salio esto gracias que me acorde a un capitulo de Bleach...asi que hize mi mejor esfuerzo para el proximo tratare de esforzarme un poco mas..._**

**_En fin...como siempre me alegra que sigan leyendo este fin...ya saben que yo subo los cap. a sorpresa porque no tengo ni idea cuando los termino y cuando publicarlo...y ahora menos que consigui una oportunidad de empleo pero tratare de sacar tiempo para poder seguir el fic..._**

**_sea cortez, ande con cuidado, respeten para que lo respeten y que Dios nos ampare nos leeremos en la proxima n_n  
_**

_********__Se les quiere...  
_

_********__besos y abrazos_

_********__IchiLoveRuki_


	7. La Sexta es la vencida

_**Adivinen quien decido aparcer...si dijeron que era yo pues se equivocaron yo me referia al fic...ok no xD**_

_**Si ya se que no aparaci en 3 meses...pero en estos tres meses estube de probatoria en le trabajo y adivinen...consegui la permanencia ya tendre trabajo permanete mente y confio que todo me saldra bien.**_

_**Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo...salio muy diferente a como lo tenia planeado, pero espero que sea bueno para su vista **_

**Desclaimer**: La historia no me pertenece...todo los derechos son de Pendleton Ward

**Aclaraciones:** _Flash Back... **"pensamientos"**_

**_Publicado: _**_2/agosto/ 2013  
_

**Agradecimientos:** Muchas gracias a todos por haber comentado y por poner mi historia en sus favoritos =D tambien les agradesco a que lo leeyeron pero no dejaron reviews

**Paqs:** el capitulo de Bleach que me inspire fue el ep.342 cuando Rukia se despide de Ichigo :3

**PawBlue:** Talvez tarde en publicar pero no abandore el fic ;D

**ivan., trasgo, PineappleResendiz98, CAKE324, alecita122, Odradem, cherry.26cl, hanna19 ,**** poopyy, MariRock, Huhuhuhuhuhuhu: **_Muchisimas gracias por sus hermosos Reviews siempre me sacan una sonrisa cuando los leeos y me alegra todo el support que ustedes queridos lectores me otorgan_

_**Ahorra si a leer**_

* * *

**Capítulo 7**._ La Sexta es la vencida_

"_**La decisión del primer beso es la más crucial en cualquier historia de amor, porque contiene dentro de sí la rendición." **__-__Emil Ludwig_

Nivel 1 Completado

Nivel 2 Completado

Nivel 3 Completado

Nivel 4 Completado

"_**Hermano, para hacerte sincero; jamás, jamás, jamás, jamás, jamás, jamás de los jamases, creí que llegarías a este nivel…créeme NUNCA se me paso por la cabeza que lo lograrías"**_

El chico puso mala cara

"_**Y no me pongas esa cara hermano que es la verdad"**_

Un mini Jake se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda

"_**Bueno, sé que este nivel te va encantar"**_

Mini Jake guiñando un ojo

_Nivel 5: Bésala_

"_**Así es hermanito, ¡por fin! Vas a besar los labios de tu chica…si es que no lo has hecho ya; y si no lo has hecho vaya que no tienes iniciativa"**_

Sonrisa burlona

"_**Bien, solo te diré que seas creativo a la hora del beso y más si es su primer beso. Ya sabes que a las nenas les gustan que sea "especial" así que asegúrate que ese PRIMER BESO sea INOLVIDABLE…consejo no seas tan brusco pero tampoco tan tímido, disfruta del momento y por el amor de Glob no seas baboso si es que quieres seguir besándola ¡ah! Y aquí entre nos asegúrate de tener buen aliento…pero tampoco te bebas el pote completo de Listerine"**_

"_**No más que decir, ve y dale esos besucones a tu chica picaron"**_

_**NO PASES LA PÁGINA HASTA COMPLETAR ESTE NIVEL**_

_**-o-**_

El chico estaba en el sofá de su casa sentado pero parecía más acostado ya que no estaba sentado bien, tenía las piernas estiradas y los brazos hacia los lados mirando hacia el techo frustrado…

¿Quién diría que besar a alguien sería tan difícil?

Primer intento

_La primera vez que lo intento fue el día que la invito a patinar; después que estaban viendo como la hermosa nieve caía como pequeños algodones blancos tomados de la mano formando un ambiente completamente romántico…tan romántico quien los veía le daban ganas de llorar….el dejo de mirar al cielo para después observar a la chica que estaba a su lado completamente hermosa, sonriendo y las mejillas sonrojadas por el frio…se quedó en idiotalandia observando a la chica…La vampira al sentirse observada dejo de mirar al cielo para ver al chico…y lo encontró que la estaba mirando…ella se sonrojo pero se camuflaba con el sonrojo del frio…sonrió un poco avergonzada ¿desde cuándo la estaba mirando? El chico le acaricio la mejilla para que entrara en calor y ella cerro los ojos al contacto…el chico no pudo sentir la tentación y empezó acercarse lentamente aun con la mano en la mejilla…la chica al ver ese gesto cerro los ojos esperando…el chico se acercó y cerró los ojos…sus alientos se mezclaban…sus narices se rosaban…sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse…hasta que…_

_¡paff!_

_Recibió un bolazo de nieve en la cara_

_**-¡guerras de bolas de nieve, tío Finn!-**__ grito unos de sus sobrinos_

_**-¡ya verán pequeños demonios!-**__ dijo el chico mientras cogía nieve y hacia una bola para después tirársela…los pequeños se fueron a correr mientras reían y el chico fue tras ellos…pero antes le dirigió una mirada a la chica esta solo se alzó de hombros mientras sonreía y este hizo lo mismo para después seguir con la carrera hacia sus sobrinos._

El chico se cruzó de brazos e hizo una expresión de fastidio mientras miraba el techo… esos mocosos le arruino la oportunidad de besar a la chica… a él no le molesto ya que podía besarla en otra ocasión…pero claro nunca pensó que fallaría de nuevo…

Segundo Intento

_El chico había invitado a la chica ir al cine al ver una película que todo el mundo estaba hablando…estaban sentado en el mismo lugar cuando fueron al primera vez al cine de parejas…._

_Los chicos miraban la película…_

_**-No puedo creerlo un zombie que se enamora- **__dijo el chico con tono de incredulidad_

_**-¿acaso no entiendes la película? el amor ocasiono que el virus se revierta; así volviéndolo a la normalidad**__- dijo la chica maravillada- __**eso demuestra que el amor puede lograr grandes cosas**__…_

_El chico la miro sorprendido…Marcy nunca ha sido una chica cursi pero cuando lo es sumamente tierna…el chico sonrió a sus adentros…_

_**- lo encuentro ridículo…que un zombie se cure solo con el amor…y para el colmo este habla y guía…**_

_¡sssshhhhh! _

_Dijeron todos los de la sala mientras lo miraban enfadados ya que no dejaban ver la película_

_El chico alzo las manos como rendición y sonreía nervioso…la gento volvió de nuevo al ver la película…la vampira solo sonreía burlonamente…el chico la vio serio pero luego negó suavemente para luego acercar la mano de el con la de ella…la chica se sorprendió un poco pero sonrió mientras le cogía también la mano y se apoyaba más a él…_

_La película llego a la escena donde el zombie protegía a la chica mientras se lanzaba desde un edificio hasta caer en una fuente…_

_Marcy estaba tan conmovida como el zombie cuidaba de la protagonista…llego la escena donde la chica de la película ayudo al zombie a salir del fondo de la fuente para después besar al zombie y este así recuperando su parte humana, para después abrazar a la chica y seguir besándola…_

_El chico se sonrojo al ver la escena, así que cambio la mirada pero también noto que toda la gente del cine se estaban besando…y esto fue como un deja vu para el…_

"_**me recuerda cierto día"**__ pensó el…de nuevo vio a la chica y está todavía tenía la mirada en la película_

_**-¡oye!**__ –dijo el para llamar la atención de la chica…esta la miro curiosa- __**no te da esto como una especia de deja vu-**__ la chico no comprendió…el chico le hizo una seña con los ojos para que mirara a su alrededor, ella capto el mensaje así que lo hizo y ahora si entendió lo que el chico trato de decirle…le recuerda el día que fueron al día de parejas al cine donde todo el mundo se besaban y ellos acabaron con nausea para después salir a perseguir lobos…._

_La vampira y el humano se empezaron a reír por el recuerdo… _

_Luego se miraron a los ojos…solo fue un par de segundo pero para ellos fueron horas…_

_El chico apretó la mano de la chica para luego tragar hondo…_

_**-cre…crees que de- deberíamos…-**__empezó a decir nervioso_

_**-besarnos**__- término ella la frase un poco sonrojada_

_**-si…-**__se rascvo la mejilla nervioso- __**solo para**__…_

_**-romper la tensión**__-termino ella de nuevo mientras miraba al suelo avergonzada_

_**-bueno solo si tú quieres…no quiero obligarte a algo que no quieras hacer-**__dijo el rápidamente para que la chica no se sintiera presionada_

_**-no..no…si quiero**__- dijo ella mientras lo miraba_

_El chico apretó la mano de la chica y empezó a cercar su rostro al de ella….la vampira solo cerro los ojos para esperar el delicioso contacto con los labios del chico…sus latidos estaba como caballos sueltos, sus mariposas en sus estómagos estaban en revolución…de nuevo sus respiraciones se mezclaron…apretaban sus manos fuertemente…_

_Pero…_

_¡Puff!_

_Prendieron las luces haciendo que ellos se alejaran para poder taparse los ojos por el brillo_

_**-¡aaahhh….mis ojos!- **__dijeron ambos_

_Estaban tan metidos en su burbuja que no se dieron cuenta cuando la película ya había acabado y que toda la gente ya se habían empezado a irse_

El chico volvió a bufar mientras se recostaba completamente en el sofá mientras se tapaba los ojos con el brazo…

Y cuando pensaba que podía ser peor…

Tercer Intento

_La Dulce Princesa había organizado una mini fiesta…solo para las amistades más cercanas como la Princesa Grumosa, Pan de canela, Mentita, Bmo, Arcoíris y sus hijos, Jake y por supuesto Finn y Marceline…_

_La mini fiesta estaba bien animada con comida y música…_

_Marcy y Finn se pasaban cada cual con su grupo pero siempre se miraban…y este hecho no fue desapercibido por la astuta Bonnibel y el astuto Jake…_

_Cuando Finn fue a buscar algo de beber y llevarle una a la vampira…el perro se acercó a la princesa y le dijo algo en el oído…la princesa lo miro cómplice mientras asentía…_

_**-gracias**__- le dijo la vampira mientras aceptaba la bebida que Finn le ofreció_

_**-¿te estas divirtiendo?-le**__ pregunto el chico_

_**-he ido mejores fiestas-**__ dijo mientras se alzaba de hombros sin importancia_

_El chico sabía que mentía…ella se estaba divirtiendo y también aunque era muy poco, noto que ella y la princesa había mejorado en su relación de amiga-enemiga_

_**- pero aunque no lo creas…si me estoy divirtiendo**__- afirmo sonriendo_

_El chico sonrió…eso él ya lo sabia_

_**-yo también….-**__dijo simplemente mientras bebía su bebida_

_La Princesa se paró en medio de la sala con una pequeña caja en sus manos…_

_**-¡Atención!-**__ grito sobre el ruido para llamar la atención y lo logro porque todos ya la miraban curiosos- __**tengo una idea…-**__dijo con su dulce tono__**- porque no jugamos con los Pockys-**__ dijo ella mientras sonreía_

_La vampira al oír "Pockys"se puso nerviosa… ¿Qué planea la rosadita?_

_**-¿pockys?-**__ expreso el chico dudoso__**- ¿Qué es eso?**_

_Todo el mundo hizo el sonido de asombro e incredulidad_

_La vampira lo miro incrédula_

_**-en que mundo vives-**__ le dijo en tono incrédulo y el chico alzo una ceja__**- es un palito de pan cubierto de chocolate**_

_**-y porque juegan con un palito de pan**__- expreso más dudoso _

_Otra vez todo el mundo hizo el sonido de sorpresa e incredulidad _

_Marcy, Jake y PB se dieron un Facepalm_

_**-el motivo es este Finn**__- dijo serenamente la princesa- __**pones un extremo de este palito en la boca y el otro extremo lo toma otra persona y los dos siguen mordiendo hasta comerse el palito y terminan besándose-**__dijo con simpleza mientras le guiñaba un ojo en complicidad a Jake y este solo le alzo el dedo pulgar_

_**-¡oh! ¡ oh! yo quiero ser primero**__- dijo entusiasmado el pan de canela- __**yo quiero ser primero**__-alzo la mano mientras daba pequeño brinquitos- __**quiero ir con la nubecita**__- dijo mas entusiasmado_

_**-olvídalo bola glaseada**__- dijo Princesa Grumosa__**- pero no tendrás la dicha de obtener estos grumos- **__se señaló ella misma mientras marcaba sus curvas, pan de canela bajo la mirada decepcionado y triste_

_**-Primero Jake y Arcoíris**__- dijo la princesa mientras le entregaba un Pocky_

_Jake lo cogió y mordió un extremo, Arcoíris se acercó y mordió el otro extremo y así siguieron hasta comerse el dulce para luego besarse_

_**-¡iiiuuuuu!-**__dijeron sus hijos_

_Estos se rieron sonrojados_

_Bonnibel reía mientras aplaudía…_

_**-bien….muy bien**__- dejo de aplaudir__**- ahora quien sigue**__- empezó a buscar con la mirada a todo los invitados, vio a Pan de canela tratando de que PG mordiera el otro extremo del dulce, a los hijos de Jake jugando con Bmo, Mentita sirviendo más bocadillos…y luego a ellos…que trataban de disimular para que ella no los eligiera…ella sonrió traviesamente__**- ya se…por que no van ustedes Finn y Marceline**_

_Los chicos se tensaron, para luego mirarse y sonrojarse_

_**-hay pero que tímido mi hermanito**_

_**-¡cállate Jake!-**__ grito avergonzado_

_**-vaya Marceline no sabía que fuera tan pachosa-**__ se burló Bonnibel_

_**-Mira ver si no quieres que te golpee**__- también dijo molesta_

_Todos se empezaron a reír por la reacciones de los chicos…_

_-__**vamos no sea tímido**__- dijo PB mientras le daba un Pocky a Finn- __**solo es un juego…**_

_**-si acaso son unos cobardes que le temen a un simple besito-**__expreso Jake mientras estiraba ambas patas para amarrarla en la cadera del par y los ponía uno al frente del otro…_

_Los chicos se miraron nerviosos…._

_Finn se puso el Pocky en la boca…Marceline un poco timida mordió el otro extremo…otra vez hicieron contacto visual y empezaron a morder el Pocky lentamente…_

_Todos lo miraban en silencio hasta los hijos de Jake dejaron de jugar y Pan de Canela dejo de cortejar a PG…PB y Jake estaban cogido de ambas manos como esperando que sucediera…_

_Se sentía la tención…y la emoción…_

_El par volvió a estar en su burbuja rosa…solo se concentraba en comerse el dichoso dulce que los separaba de los labios de esa persona que tenía con tantas ansias en besar…_

_Solo faltaba un poco para terminar el dulce…._

_Solo una una mordida mas y se besarían…._

_Pero…_

_**-¡INACEPTABLE!**_

_De la nada apareció Limón Agrio y partió el dulce con la mano en neutro como si fuese una tabla de Karate_

_Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y confusos….de dónde diablos apareció…esperaban que el par se besara y en un parpadeo aparece el idiota del Limón para romper el dulce como si fuera una tabla de karate_

_A Finn le dio un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho_

_Marceline estaba como ida…_

_**-¡MALDITO ARRUINASTE MI OPORTUNIDAD!**_

_Lo próximo que paso fue que Finn le brinco encima al Limón y no solo el…también Jake y Bonnibel ya que le arruinaron su plan_

Se volvió a virar en el sofá hasta quedar boca abajo….

¿Acaso nunca la iba a besar? Tendrá la mala suerte tan mala que cada vez que intentaba besar a la chica se lo impedían…

¡Demonios!

Tiene unas fuerte ganas de besarla… ¿pero si ella no quiere? Y es por eso que cada vez que intenta besarla pasa algo…no eso no puede ser, porque cada vez que el intenta besarla ella está de acuerdo…Y si lo hace mal… ¡vamos solo ha besado a dos chicas en su vida! ¿Porque eso se puede contar como besos? ¿Verdad? Un par de besos por compromiso de la primera y un beso ardiente de la segunda…literalmente claro…no sintió sus labios ni el sabor de la comida por un buen tiempo…solo de pensarlo le duele…

Pero; como se sentiría en besar a la chica de sus sueños con un beso correspondido…uno que no sea por compromiso ni tampoco te queme o a través de una piedra…

Solo un beso con la chica que quiere…

Cuarto Intento

_Habían pasado todo el día de aventuras; persiguieron lobos, le hicieron maldades al Rey Helado hasta hicieron bromas por el teléfono….en fin han pasado un día tan divertido y agotador que se quedaron dormidos debajo de un árbol…_

_Después de un buen rato a Finn le empieza a doler el trasero…así que se levanta; pero no se mueve tan bruscamente ya que la Reina Vampira estaba recostada en su hombro…el chico la miro y rio tiernamente…se veía tan tranquila dormida…_

_¿Quién diría que ella era un ser bromista y terrorífica? Claro que para él no era temerosa, todo lo contrario lo encuentra atractivo de ella, pero sabía que otro ser no pensaba…pero no importa; él la quería y la adoraba según como ella es…por eso se enamoró de ella…_

_El viento soplo y movió los largos cabellos de la chica…el chico le hecho un mechón detrás de su oreja…después le acaricio un poco el caballo y luego acaricio la mejilla de la chica, se sentía tan suave y delicada al tacto…_

_Apoyo su mano en el tronco del árbol y la otra la lado de la chica parecía como si estuviese acorralando a la chica, para después inclinarse lentamente para acercarse lentamente hacia los labios de la chica…_

_Sentía la emoción y un montón de hormigas en su estómago…_

_Pero en el momento donde el chico creía que besaría los labios de la inmortal chica_

_Esta se despertó…_

_Y quedo congelada…con los ojos bien abiertos…_

_**-¿Fi..finn?**_

_El chico abrió los ojos abruptamente y se alejó de ella rápidamente…_

_**-lo…lo siento…no es lo que tú crees…-**__explicaba nervioso__**- te…tenías una abeja en tu cabellos pero no te preocupes ya la saque**__- dio una porquería de excusa mientras reía nervioso_

_Marceline lo vio sorprendida para luego cambiarla a una decepciona…_

_**-oh…está bien**__-dijo_

"_**demonios, me hubiese quedado dormida un rato más"-**__pensó decepcionada_

_**-Nos vamos**__- la chica alzo la mirada y vio que el chico le tendía la mano- __**ya hace frio, te acompaño a casa**_

_La chica lo miro para luego darle la mano…_

_**-de acuerdo**_

_El chico la ayudo a levantarse y sin soltarse de las manos se dirigieron para la cueva de la chica_

_**-hoy me divertí mucho….gracias**__-dijo la chica_

_-__**yo también**__-dijo el_

Bufo de nuevo molesto mientras le daba al pobre sofá con el puño….debió haberla besado; pero tuvo que acobardarse a lo último…

**-¡Cobarde Estúpido!-** se dijo así mismo

Quinto Intento

_El chico termino de acompañar a la chica hasta la entrada de su casa…_

_**-Muchas gracias por acompañarme Héroe**__- dijo la chica mientras se paraba al frente de el_

_**-fue todo un placer Marcy**__- dijo simplemente_

_El silencio reino…_

_Y la tensión se intensifico…_

_-__**pues…creo que ya debo entrar…-**__dijo la chica mientras cogía la perilla de la puerta para abrirla_

_-__**si-**__ dijo el chico rascándose detrás de la nuca_

_La chica abrió la puerta y se dio la vuelta lentamente…como si esperaba algo…_

_**-¡Marcy!-**__ la llamo de repente el chico_

_**-¡si, Finn!-**__ dijo ella otra vez mirándolo esperanzada_

_Se miraron de nuevo…_

_**-Buenas Noches…**_

"_**idiota…idiota…idiota…y mil veces idiota"**__ pensó el chico_

_Marceline se decepciono un poco pero sonrió para aparentar_

_**-tú también…**_

"_**Tonta…tonta…tonta…"-**__ pensó ella_

_Se despidieron, y ella entro a la casa…cuando la chica ya no estaba a la vista del rubio, este inhalo hondo para botar todo el aire….para luego irse_

_La chica desde el otro lado de la puerta suspiro para luego irse a su cuarto._

El chico se levantó abruptamente del sofá para gritar desesperadamente mientras rompía un cojín por la mitad….

**-vaya parece que Finn está de un mal humor hoy**- expreso Bmo mientras se escondía debajo de la mesa

Termino de romper el cojín en pedacitos…

**-esta vez…lo hare**- dijo decidido

Salió de su casa del árbol para dirigirse donde estaba la Vampira…

Mientras Tanto en Dulce Reino…

**-qué bueno, que decidieras acompañarnos en él te…Marceline**- dijo "casi" burlonamente la princesa

La vampira frunció el ceño…

**-tú fuiste la que me obligo a venir…a mí ni siquiera me gusta él te-** se cruzó de brazos

Era una pequeña fiesta de té en el jardín de dulce reino, solo con la Princesa Grumosa, Arcoíris y Bonnibel…

-**querida tienes que salir más de esa cueva fría de dónde vives**- dijo PB**- y socializar con más chicas ya si quieres ser más femenina; claro no serás tan hermosa como yo**- dijo mientras bebía de su te- **estos grumos no lo tiene nadie…-**puso la tasa encima de la mesita

La vampira solo rodo los ojos

Bonnibel y Arcoíris reían divertidas…

**-y dime Marcy…ya has besado a Finn**

Marceline escupió el canto de panecillo que se estaba comiendo

**-no te interesa…-**escupió abochornada

-**mmm….eso parece que todavía no se han besado…-**dijo PB mientras bebía de su te

**-Pobre querido…tan solo si fueres tan irresistible como yo**

**-¡Cállense par de idiotas!**- expreso roja de la vergüenza, luego se tranquilizó**- Finn es un chico tímido…si a veces se comporta como todo un seductor pero el 99% es un chico tímido, aún no sabe cómo dar ese paso…**-dijo mientras giraba la cucharadita dentro de la taza de té que ya estaba frio.

Las Princesas se dejaron de reír…

**-y porque no das el primer paso**- pregunto PB enserio

**-porque no quiero presionarlo**…-dijo simple- **sabes quiero que sea un beso que tanto como el como yo lo podamos recordar siempre…**

**-Querida el primer beso nunca se olvida-**dijo PG- **aún recuerdo cuando Bratt me tomo por mis grumos y me beso tan apasionadamente- **se abrazó ella misma bien fuerte

Las demás se quedaron con cara de what!

**-: ok eso es raro:-** dijo Arcoíris

Y la Princesa y la Vampira la entendieron y se empezaron a reír…

**-¡MARCELINE!**

La chica se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre, igual que todas las chicas…

La chica dirigió la mirada a quien la llamaba y noto que era el chico y se veía bastante serio…así que se preocupo

**-¿Finn? ¿Qué sucede?**- dijo mientras se ponía de pie

El chico se acercó a ella y sin pensárselo dos veces…la abrazo por la cintura y la beso de sorpresa…

Marceline quedo en shock…aun no podía procesar lo que estaba sucediendo…por cierto ¿Qué está sucediendo? Finn la está besando…besando….BESANDO

Finn tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y abrazaba la chica bien fuerte…y en su mente batallaba si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien…sentía a la vampira tiesa ¿acaso no le gustaba? ¿Acaso debería alejarse?

Todos sus temores desaparecieron cuando la chica se relajó y lo abrazo por el cuello respondiéndole el beso con la misma intensidad y amor como él se lo estaba dando, no sabía si era por la adrenalina, luego se separaron y chocaron sus frentes

**-¡wow!-**dijo el chico

**- si ¡wow!-** dijo ella

Y de nuevo se volvieron a besar

Las Princesas se quedaron sorprendidas por lo que estaba viendo…

**-y eso que era tímido**-grito PB

Marceline solo le saco el dedo del medio mientras lo seguía besando

La princesa solo sonrió…

No sabía si era por el efecto de la adrenalina…no sabía si era porque estaban enamorados de esa persona…pero este beso jamás lo olvidarían…

Tal vez no fue un beso romántico bajo la lluvia…

Tal vez no hubo fuego artificiales…

Tal vez fue un beso inesperado…

Pero fue su primer beso….y fue perfecto…

Continuara...

* * *

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo...**_

_**Este capitulo iba ser distinto; pensaba hacer un festival en dulce reino pero a Marcy le toco estar en el puesto de besos por lo que Finn iba hacer de todo para impedirlo y lo tenia escrito y todo pero cuando fui a pasarlo a la compu empeze a escribir esto y me gusto asi que decidi que este iba a ser el cap...espero que les haya agradado**_

_**Bueno como no prometo en actualizar temprano asi que lo dejare a modo sorpresa **_

**_sea cortez, ande con cuidado, respeten para que lo respeten y que Dios nos ampare nos leeremos en la proxima n_n  
_**

_********__Se les quiere...  
_

_********__besos y abrazos_

_********__IchiLoveRuki_


End file.
